Reborn Warrior
by Spades
Summary: Worthy men are given second chances to help those that they love. When a young King Eldarion calls for aid who will answer the call? This mysterious elf knows more than he lets on and knows more than he should.
1. Default Chapter

_The gentle heart weeps_

_For hearts separated by distance_

_Night falls darkly with stars aglimmer_

_The moon shall wane and wax_

_The sun shall rise and fall_

_Dawn and dusk shall come and pass_

_Till I speak to you again_

_My heart will be counting the minutes_

_While I dream and while I wake._

_            "Nay, dear lord, that choice is long over. There is now no ship that would bear me hence, and I must indeed abide the Doom of Men, whether I will or I nill: the loss and the silence. But I say to you, King of the Numenoreans, not till now have I understood the tale of your people and their fall. As wicked fools I scorned them, but I pity them at last. For if this indeed, as the Eldar say, the gift of the One to Men, it is bitter to receive._

_""nen i-Estel Edain.__ Ú-chebin estel anim."_ I give hope to Men. I keep none for myself."

            Those words forever echoed in King Eldarion's mind as he watched his mother ride away from the city of Minas Tirith.

            The great king of Gondor had passed away and the beautiful Evenstar had fled to the forest and to fade to await her fate. King Eldarion took the throne to reign over the kingdom of men that his father united. The Kingdom of Men was not blessed with overall peace. Many people from far reaching lands resisted being ruled by a boy, as they saw it when Eldarion took throne. Minas Tirith was cocky and pompous to everyone that looked from the outside in. The people that were not settled were ones that were not seen as a military force…the Corsairs of Umbar. For after all, some men are never happy with what they possess and always want more. Men will always be greedy and power and wealth will always be desired. The Corsairs also knew that their people were also diminishing. They moved to Minas Tirith to be closer to their king and forgot their heritage. What was a better way to go out then with a bang, one last stand?

            Eldarion tried to quell the uprising as best he could but he was not learned well in this. He had learned much from his studies and from his father but all of it was spoken and read in books; he never had to deal with it, hands on. The advisors bickered about ways to solve the problems of state. He wished that his father's friends, Legolas and Gimli were there to give him words of advice but the two friends were traveling the lands. Eldarion was counting the days that they would come back to Minas Tirith and visit so he could ask for their words of wisdom. Some nights he wished that his father was still there to give him council and advice, but he wasn't. At times, when he stood out on a balcony, alone with the night and the dark city of Minas Tirith, he could almost hear his father's voice on the wind. He told no one of what he heard or what he thought about it, but it calmed him to think that his father was watching over him. But more than anything, he wished his father could be here for one hour so Eldarion could ask the questions that he wanted to ask.

            He never stopped to think that he might get the chance.

            The surrounding white soothed him and offered no reason to be alarmed. Why was he here? Where was here? He couldn't remember ever coming here. Who was he? He wore a pair of cream leggings and a cream tunic while barefoot. Turning his head to look to his side, dark brown hair swayed into his line of sight and he slowly fingered it. So, he had dark brown hair; that was good to know instead of nothing. His fingers were long and well muscled with scars dotting the tanned skin.

            "Elessar, you have been brought before us to be a guide."

            He spun in a circle and didn't find the person that spoke only a moment prior. The room was just as empty as it was earlier and nothing had changed. He was sure that he heard a voice. Didn't he? Who is this Elessar they speak of? Was that his name? He couldn't remember anything.

            "You shall remember your previous life."

            Images and memories suddenly flooded his mind as he cried out and fell to the ground. His hands gripped the sides of his head as someone's life flashed before his eyes at an amazing pace. An aged dark-haired elf comforted a young human boy and wiped away tears, two identical dark-haired elves taught a young boy the art of swordplay and tracking. A young man's time spent with the Rangers of the North, a blond-haired archer that smiled brightly and joked with the human. A small hobbit, an evil ring, a dwarf, fierce battles and countless wounds crowded his mind; mental anguish and overwhelming self-doubts and wavering confidence in himself. A beautiful elf maiden with a soft smile, a wailing baby in her arms while she looked up at a teary-eyed and beaming king. A king in kingly robes teaching a young boy swordplay with a wooden sword, and being tackled by the young child before falling to the ground. Laughter and giggles echoed in the courtyard, the smiling blonde elf laughing and applauding the young boy as he sat on the king's chest. He was the king! These were his memories! Everything else rushed back to him and he remembered his entire life…up to his death. Arwen crying silently at his side while Legolas and Gimli stood quietly in the shadows. Eldarion whispered his final goodbyes to his dying father before leaving quietly to give his mother and father privacy. Legolas and Gimli eventually followed him after saying their farewells to their comrade and King. _'Nay, dear lord, that choice is long over. There is now no ship that would bear me hence, and I must indeed abide the Doom of Men, whether I will or I nill: the loss and the silence. But I say to you, King of the Numenoreans, not till now have I understood the tale of your people and their fall. As wicked fools I scorned them, but I pity them at last. For if this indeed, as the Eldar say, the gift of the One to Men, it is bitter to receive.'_

            His head jerked back as the memories abruptly ended and he staggered momentarily before getting his feet back under him. Now he really wanted to know where he was.

            "You are standing in front of the Valar, son of Arathorn. Your son needs you, as do your people. Minas Tirith is being attacked and the advisors bicker without action. Your son needs you and asks for you upon the wind, hoping against hope that someone will hear him. He needs hope and hope he shall get."

            "What are you talking about? I have passed; it is my son's time on the throne, not mine," he responded to the whiteness surrounding him.

            "It shall be his time on the throne but he needs help to make him feel like he belongs there. The Evenstar has departed from his life and his father's close companions are soon to leave also. He will be alone and no advisor can help him through this. He needs trusted words that come from one that seek to only aid him and not someone else. He shall get who he asks for…he shall get you for a time."

            "I can not go back to my son! I am dead and have been placed at the Silent Street in my tomb," he yelled, only imagining what the city would be like if he came back from the dead.

            He thought it was odd that he was arguing to remain dead but he didn't really care. He was worried about the effect this would have on the city of Minas Tirith and on his family. To get him back and then to lose him again? He didn't want to put his family through that torture and emotional pain.

            "You would not return as you once were. You shall assume a new form as an elf. It is up to you if you decide to tell them who you are but think of the consequences prior to divulging that information. We shall call you back when you have finished. Not before and not after."

            Aragorn dropped to the ground and stared blankly ahead of him. This could not be happening; was this all real? Return to Middle-Earth as an elf? Could he pull it off and help his son? Being that close to his son and companions without letting something slip would test his mental abilities. The Valar must have some trust in him to bring him back and offer this chance to him. But to see his son grown up and be the king that Aragorn knew he could be; his heart would swell with pride of his son. Offered the chance to see his son as a young man and rule the kingdom…Aragorn would give his life ten times over for just an hour. He was being offered this chance…nay, not just an hour but more than that.

            "Well, son of Arathorn? Your decision?"

            "I will do it for my son and kingdom," he replied as he climbed to his feet and stood tall.

            "So be it."

            The ground suddenly fell out from under him and he fell into a black abyss where thought strayed from him.

            Aragorn blinked his eyes and stared at the foliage above him as the sun light filtered through the trees that surrounded him. Lifting a hand, he looked at the finely sculpted and smooth hand as he flexed it and turned to look at the back. Dropping his hand to his side, he pushed himself up and looked around the forest that he was in. The trees were thick and dense, allowing only a little bit of sunlight to filter through the leaves but it was enough. His eyes saw every detail of the trees and dirt that littered the forest floor as he listened closely. Underlying every forest sound was a dim humming and when he focused on it, he heard soft-spoken voices that seemed to come from everywhere around him. The voices were coming from the trees! He could hear the trees speak as Legolas once was always fascinated by and spoke to him about. They whispered of the new elf amid them and his ancient feel.

            Looking down at himself, he ran his hands along his body and felt solid muscles and powerful tendons. He was garbed in clothes that were common to all elves. Gray suede leggings, a light gray tunic, a dark jerkin, and knee high soft leather boots. Silver colored hair fell into his line of vision when he bent his head and he slowly fingered the silky strands and warrior braids before tucking the hair behind his ear. His fingers lingered at the ears and he distinctly felt the unmistakable tip that easily set elves apart from men. Beside him lay in perfect order, a quiver full of arrows, a bow, a set of twin blades and a small dagger that the Valar decided to bless him with. No need him being injured or killed on his way to Minas Tirith, was there? Standing, he picked everything up and strapped the weapons onto his person before looking around. After a few minutes it was official, he had no clue where he was. Looking at one of the trees, he slowly smiled before running towards it and leaping gracefully onto the lowest branch. Strength coursed through his veins as he quickly and confidently climbed the branches to the very top. His balance was perfect as he stood on a thin branch and looked out above the forest tops and surveyed the surrounding land. It would probably be best if he headed southward and hoped for the best. Climbing back down, he started walking in that direction and just enjoyed the sun shining on him. He marveled at his ability to look into distant lands with his new eyes; his ears could hear the wind blowing by him and brush against the grass. He had to remember to keep from saying certain things and change some mannerisms of himself. He still had yet to decide whether he would tell them who he was or not. A new name would be needed upon reaching Minas Tirith; he very well could not be going around being called Estel. That would raise far too many questions and looks. His mind skimmed through the forms of Elvish languages and soon found a name that seemed fitting. He would be named Renatus from the high-tongue of elves. He chuckled at the meaning and thought it seemed very much fitting, to be born again or re-begotten. Very fitting indeed, he thought.

            Aragorn didn't know how long he walked but the day passed slowly and he eventually saw the peeks of the White Mountains and he knew that he was getting close. Smiling brightly, he started an easy jog and hoped to reach the city by nightfall. He traveled along a well-worn road that led straight towards Minas Tirith and seemed to be used mostly for cart traffic. His eyes noticed small changes of the lands around him and knew that the changes happened while he was gone; it saddened him to know of how much of his son's life he had missed. And what of his daughters? Were his daughters grown and as beautiful as their mother? An ache in his heart blossomed when he thought of Arwen and her sorrow. He never wanted her to hurt like she was when he knew that he would die and she would not. Elrond was right when he told Aragorn that it was better if Arwen sailed with her kind. She would not have to taste the bitterness of mortality if she had not married him. But she had wanted it; she had loved him that much and would not think of anything else. Every second he loved her and only grew to love her more with the time that they spent together. He thought that his heart would burst from love when Eldarion was born and each daughter after that. His family had been his everything, his life.

            Sighing deeply, he slowed to a walk and brushed the loose strands of hair from his face. Sudden doubts were starting to nag at him and creating worse case scenarios of what could happen. What if everything went wrong and he couldn't stop it? He knew that he wouldn't be able to bear it if he watched his son become injured.

            He suddenly stopped his train of thought when his sensitive ears picked up a conversation on the wind that blew past him. A loud, gruff laugh and a melodious laugh struck a cord of memory in him and he suddenly sucked in a deep breath. He knew those laughs; he knew them by heart. His feet suddenly sped him away and he sprinted in the direction of the laughs, hoping that it was what and who he thought it was. Reaching the crest of a small hill, he looked down into the small valley and felt his breath freeze in his lungs. The two beings rode on the white horse and laughed at a joke that one had just told. Long blond hair shimmered under the sun of the taller one while the red hair of the shorter one contrasted sharply to the blond. It was the same two that he had gone through thick and thin with; his companions through the worst that the Dark Lord of Mordor could dish out. It was Legolas of the Woodland realm, Prince of Mirkwood and Lord of Ithilian; and Gimli, son of Gloin, Lord of the Glittering Caves, and elf-friend. Aragorn suddenly felt slightly faint as he gazed upon the two people that he never thought he would see again. With a jolt, he saw Legolas' head snap around and look directly at him. He couldn't do this. This was all wrong. He wasn't supposed to be able to see his friends again after his death. It was just all wrong in so many ways. He watched as Legolas motioned for Gimli to look towards him standing on the small hill. Arod turned towards him and moved up the hill as Aragorn slowly backed away and worked to steady his breathing. He must do this; he thought sternly and lifted his head, as he stood straighter.

            Legolas had not changed since he last remembered seeing him, but something was different. Aragorn couldn't tell exactly what it was and he was usually able to read the elf pretty well. His eyes seemed a bit dimmer as if the sparkle had wanned to leave his eyes a bit more sorrowful. Gimli looked a bit older but not by much and the faint gray hairs of his beard and hair were the only signs that Aragorn could see. He would have to remember not to mention anything for Gimli would probably take offense as he usually did about any comment made that could imply that he was becoming weak. A few moments later and the horse was standing in front of him with its two riders as he looked up.

            "Greetings to you fellow elf," Legolas said in Sindarin and Aragorn froze for a moment before regaining use of his tongue.

            "And to you also."

            Aragorn bowed his head in greeting and respect to hide the momentary flinch. The voice sounded nothing like his own when he was human and it would take some time getting use to hearing it himself. His new voice was light and airy, sounding very close to most elves.

            "I am Legolas of Ithilian and this is my companion, Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Caves," Legolas introduced in Westron as Aragorn bowed his head to Gimli.

            "I have heard much of the strength of the dwarves and their prowess in battle. I am…Renatus of…Lorien," he stated and swore at his stumbling through the simple statement.

            He knew exactly what he had wanted to say but when it came down to it, he still wanted to say his human name. He only hoped that they didn't notice the slight bumble and hesitancy.

            "Where do you travel to? There are not many elves left in these lands and most are in Ithilian. There are almost none left in Lorien last that I heard," Legolas commented as an elegant eyebrow rose slightly.

            Legolas had noticed the hesitancy of the other elf's identity. He had never seen the elf before in his life but there was something nagging at him about the fellow elf. Something telling him that he should know the other. His name was also very unique and thought it odd that an elf would be given a name meaning to be 're-begotten'. However, the name seemed almost fitting in some sense.

            "There are a few left that do not desire to depart these lands as of yet. I am one of those. I am traveling towards Minas Tirith to visit Eld-the king. I am going to visit the king."

            Legolas' eyebrows shot up and Aragorn swore at himself. He knew that he shouldn't have jumped that quickly into the explanation. He remembered how sharp Legolas could be when something sounded a bit out of place and his comment had just sent up warnings in the elf's mind. Aragorn held the elf's gaze and watched as Legolas' eyes narrowed slightly.

            "How do ye know King Eldarion?" Gimli asked and Aragorn was glad to break gazes with Legolas.

            "I was good friends with his father, King Elessar and the Evenstar."

            A flash of pain crossed Legolas' and Gimli's face to show that Aragorn had struck a cord. Legolas glanced away and an uncomfortable silence filled the air as Gimli moved to slide off Arod. When Legolas turned to look back at Aragorn, the archer's eyes were dark and stoic as he helped Gimli dismount.

            "We should be going. I want to reach Minas Tirith before dusk," he said and turned Arod to start walking.

            Aragorn swore at himself silently as Gimli stood beside him. Their first meeting again and Legolas hates him. Marvelous, he grumbled before walking with Gimli by his side.

Well, there is my new story. I hope everyone likes it so far. Linuvial Greenleaf put the idea in my head and it just would not leave so I had to put it down and it started to really evolve so here it is. Please review for me and tell me what you think so far. Until next update.


	2. Chapter 2

_To live in this world you must be able to do three things: to love what is mortal; to hold it against your bones knowing your own life depends on it; and, when the time comes to let it go, to let it go.—Mary Oliver_

"Forgive my friend, laddie, the topic of Aragorn still bothers him," Gimli offered as he and the elf slowly walked after the horse.

"I assume then that he was close to King Elessar?" Aragorn asked as he laced his fingers behind his back and walked along side the dwarf while staring down at the ground.

He really didn't know why he was asking these questions because he knew the answers. His time with Legolas had proved to him how close he was to the elf and vice versa. They were partners in crime around Rivendell and Mirkwood; they were always close in the wilderness. Towards the beginning of their friendship, Aragorn had had his doubts but over time they were dispelled. Legolas had also had his doubts when he befriended a human but events helped him to quickly get over those small doubts. He turned his thoughts back to Gimli as the dwarf replied.

"More than close those two were; they were blood brothers in every way you could think of. When Aragorn passed away it almost seemed that a part of Legolas passed with him. I had never seen the elf get that down before," Gimli commented sadly while looking at Legolas' back.

"But surely Master Legolas understood that the human would die some day. It was inevitable," Aragorn commented and jumped back in shock when Arod suddenly appeared in front of him and almost stepped on him.

Aragorn looked up to see an angered Legolas and knew that he went too far with his comments. Legolas had that sharpened glint in his eyes that was usually a warning to whoever was pressuring Legolas. It was the same glint that Aragorn had seen in Thranduil's eyes when someone provoked the king. The look had effectively passed its way to Thranduil's son and Legolas used it to its extremes. Aragorn could see that he had breeched that line with Legolas and understood why the elf was angered. Legolas saw him as a strange elf that he had his suspicions about and the mysterious elf putting his nose into topics that Legolas considered as off limits. Legolas must have thought that he was dirtying his friend's image and memory of his blood brother. That was the farthest from Aragorn's intentions.

"Knowing something is inevitable does not soften the blow when someone close to you dies, Renatus. If you had been as close of a friend to Aragorn as you have said, then you would know that Aragorn was no mere mortal or man. And I would shoot you dead right where you stand if it would do any good but it would not. Aragorn's friendship meant more to me then you will ever know," Legolas snapped angrily as Aragorn held his gaze.

Aragorn had forgotten how fiery Legolas' temper could be when provoked and he was doing a damn good job of provoking it. But Aragorn also had a fiery temper of his own which could match Legolas' when the need arose. Being dead had not dulled his sharp tongue one bit and he was about to prove so. He also knew that it was one way to gain Legolas' respect.

"Oh, I think that I do know Master Archer. It is folly to assume something of someone that you only just meet and know nothing of. I, on the other hand, know quite a lot about you and most assuredly more than you expect. I know that Elessar and you were friends long before he was declared King of Gondor. You were the one who listened to him speak his fears concerning his heritage and of his love for the fair Evenstar even when his foster father attempted to quell the feelings of love. You were there to protect his back during his walk through the Paths of the Dead and when he confronted the army of Sauron at the very doorstep of the Back Gates! So do not tell me that I know nothing, Master Greenleaf!" he snapped with the same tone that he often used in court so many years ago.

Legolas and Gimli stared at him in shock as Legolas' jaw opened and closed uselessly. How did this elf know all of this? The majority of the elves of Middle-Earth had long departed over the sea to the undying lands along with the ones that could possibly have known all that. Renatus' eyes burned brightly and clearly that reinforced his knowledge and dared either of them to dispute it. Legolas flinched almost in physical pain when memories of Aragorn suddenly rushed back to him with shocking clarity. Aragorn use to be that forceful in his statements and beliefs; at several times the human's fierce temper sometimes made the elf laugh. Aragorn would get so angry that he couldn't do anything but stand there and fume while Legolas sometimes actually expected smoke to pour from his ears. Renatus had the same temper that Legolas saw so often in Aragorn and sometimes in Eldarion when something provoked the young king.

Renatus was becoming more of a mystery every passing minute that Legolas was with him. Gimli looked between the two elves and slowly raised his bushy eyebrows. He had never really been around two elves who squared off with each other like these two were doing. Sure Legolas and Aragorn had had their spats but that was between elf and human; nothing compared to when two elves went off on each other. Gimli had a feeling that Renatus was equal to Legolas in temper and equal in other respects.

"Well, now that we've gotten over that little spat. Let's continue shall we?" he questioned and started to walk off towards Minas Tirith.

Legolas stared at Renatus for a few moments more with narrowed eyes before slipping off Arod and followed Gimli with the horse following Legolas. Aragorn sighed and angrily pushed aside a random piece of hair; he randomly wondered if Legolas' hair gave him this much trouble. He never remembered the elf getting pissed off at his hair, or maybe Aragorn just wasn't around when he did and the elf hid his annoyance whenever the human was around. If he had to go into battle for any reason, he hoped that it would not hinder his fighting abilities.

He slowly followed the two companions and felt his heart yearn for the bond that he once shared with the two so long ago. But that was when he was human and Aragorn, not an elf and Renatus; who succeeded so beautifully in pissing Legolas off, he snorted to himself. He wanted to just stand up and yell who he really was and let the consequences be damned. But he knew that he would never do that; the impact would be too harsh on his friends and family. Why did his life always have to be so hard? Because then it would be too damn easy, he mentally scolded himself.

The three walked for a while in silence before Legolas suddenly stopped and held up a hand. He seemed to be straining to hear something in the air and Aragorn also perked up his ears realizing that his elf ears could possibly hear whatever it was Legolas heard. His eyes narrowed slightly upon recognizing the sounds and he looked to Legolas as the blond archer looked at him.

"A battle near," they both commented and Legolas swung up on Arod and held out a hand for Gimli.

He looked at Renatus as the other elf waved him on. "Go! I shall catch up!"

Nodding quickly, Legolas nudged Arod into a gallop as Aragorn sprinted off in the direction of the sounds. His long legs propelled him over the grassy plains and over the small rise to see the on-going battle farther down in the valley. A small group of soldiers were surrounded by a small contingent of orcs that had apparently waylaid the soldiers traveling back to Minas Tirith. Legolas and Gimli had already reached the group as Aragorn poured on the speed and sprinted down the hill while swinging his bow from his shoulder. Getting into firing range, he released an arrow and killed an orc that was about to stab a soldier in the back. Stringing another arrow, he sighted the back of the skull of a large orc that had knocked Legolas to the ground and about to deliver the death blow and released the projectile. Legolas rolled to the side to avoid the falling orc and immediately looked to Renatus. With a minimal dip of the head, he leapt to his feet and moved to another orc. Aragorn watched the soldiers and suddenly realized why they were fighting so frantically; they were escorting King Eldarion, his son. His eyes widened at the swordsman that was the king and dressed in normal soldier garb as he sliced through orcs that neared him. His son had grown up into a young man that demanded respect in his posture alone. Unruly dark brown hair snapped around his head as he spun and decapitated an orc that was trying to sneak up on him.

Aragorn shook his head to stop his mind from wandering and worked to near Eldarion and protect him. Stringing an arrow, he fired it just over Eldarion's shoulder to pierce the forehead of a large orc and killed him instantly. Tossing aside his bow, Aragorn pulled out the doubles blades and lightly twirled them in his hands before sidestepping an orc blade and slamming the hilt into the ugly face. Before moving away to another orc, he dragged the razor sharp blade across the orc's throat and was already killing another orc before the gurgling ceased. He saw a flash of blond hair to his left and glanced at Legolas to ensure that the other elf was doing well. Turning back to the battle, he searched for Eldarion and finally found him. Aragorn felt his heart almost stopped when he saw an orc string a crudely made arrow and aim directly for Eldarion. Not even thinking about the consequences, he stepped onto the back of a dead orc and leapt over another orc battling a soldier and landed in front of Eldarion a moment before feeling the arrow bury deep in the left side of his chest. The force knocked him backwards and stole his breath away as he bumped into Eldarion to feel his son's arms catch him and balance him. Not casting a look at his child, Aragorn pulled out the dagger from his belt and hurled it towards the orc with deadly precision without minding his injury. Knowing that the dagger would reach its target, he turned to Eldarion and gripped his shoulder while looking him over.

"Are you injured? Are you hurt?" he asked the wide eyed king.

"Nay but you-"

"Get down!"

Aragorn forcibly pushed Eldarion down to the ground and brought up a blade to block an advancing orc before quickly dropping the blade and slicing deeply into the orc's abdomen. His arrow wound was screeching painfully at him but he pushed away the pain and continued to battle any orcs that neared his son and him. His breath was coming in short gasps from his injury and he imagined that he had pierced a lung or nicked it at least. It must not have been that bad for he was still breathing and moving but it may have been because he was an elf.

Soon enough, all the orcs were dead and Aragorn looked around tiredly to see most of the men still standing as well as Eldarion, Legolas, and Gimli. Legolas sported the beginnings of a colorful bruise on his cheek and Eldarion had a six inch long slash on his bicep but was otherwise unharmed. Gimli did not appear to have any wounds but being close to the ground had probably helped him avoid injury. Ignoring his throbbing chest, he moved quickly to Eldarion and shouldered away several soldiers before reaching the king's side. Without a word, he ripped the sleeve to get a better look at the wound and eyed the rivulets of blood streaming down his arm mixed with a black liquid. Touching it with his fingertips, he brought it up to his nose and smelled the poison. He immediately recognized the smell and wiped it on his clothes.

"It was a poisoned blade but it is a common orc poison. Cleaning it with warm water infused with yarrow root, basant leaves, and athelas will counteract it," he muttered as Legolas moved to stand next to him.

"We must first worry about you, Master Elf. You are injured far worse than I!" Eldarion replied and yelled a few orders to his soldiers.

"I am fine. It is but a mere scratch," he muttered but felt his legs start to give out from under him.

"Renatus! You need to look after yourself first! You have an orc arrow in your chest!" he yelped and Aragorn looked blankly at the arrow that indeed was sticking out of his chest.

"Where did that come from?" he mumbled as his legs suddenly gave out.

Eldarion and Legolas leapt forward to catch Aragorn as he collapsed towards the ground. Aragorn could hear Eldarion yelling something but it was too fuzzy to make out. Legolas was just a blurry figure as Aragorn slowly looked around him and finally locked onto the figure of Eldarion, or at least the figure that he hoped was Eldarion. Slowly reaching up, his fingertips shakily drifted across the young man's cheek as he slowly blinked.

"Eldarion," he murmured as darkness slowly crept in at the edges of his vision.

(I really hope it works this time but if not then this is a change in point-of-view—Spades)

Legolas gasped as the fellow elf suddenly went slack in Eldarion's and his arms. Quickly pressing two fingers under his jaw, he sighed softly when feeling the erratic pulse under his fingertips. Looking up at the worried king, he faintly smiled in assurance.

"Worry not, my lord, he is simply unconscious. We need to get him to the Houses of Healing as quickly as possible though. I do not know how much damage the arrow and his continuous movements have caused but it can not be good," Legolas said as Eldarion nodded and called over a horse.

"Who is this elf, Lord Legolas? I thought Lord Gimli and you traveled alone," Eldarion asked before mounting the horse and holding out his arms for the injured mysterious elf.

"It is somewhat of a long story, my king, we shall tell you once all wounds are bound and cared for. We will follow you to Minas Tirith at a slower pace," Legolas said as Eldarion nodded and wrapped an arm around the unconscious elf's waist.

Without another word, Eldarion kicked the horse and they were off at a dead gallop towards the White City on the horizon. Some of the soldiers that were not seriously injured rode with him and Legolas stayed with the injured soldiers to ride into the city at a slower pace. Legolas stared after the small group riding away and worried about Renatus even though he knew not why. When the elf had said that his wound was a mere scratch, Legolas had been reminded immediately of Aragorn. How he missed his friend, he mused silently as Gimli walked up to stand beside Legolas. Renatus reminded him of Aragorn in mostly every aspect of their friendship and he wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

"What's on your mind, elf?" Gimli asked as he leaned on his axe.

"Nothing of concern, Gimli. It is just that Renatus reminds me of Aragorn," he murmured and called for Arod.

"I did notice that Renatus had some familiar tendencies of Aragorn but it is not him. Renatus said that he was close to Aragorn; perhaps they were as close as he and you were," Gimli commented as Legolas mounted Arod and held a hand out to Gimli.

"Perhaps but I had never heard of Aragorn mention any elf by the name of Renatus."

Legolas looked at Gimli behind him as the dwarf shrugged his shoulders. Noting that the other soldiers were ready to ride on, Legolas nudged Arod forward and slowly walked towards Minas Tirith with the setting sun on the horizon. Legolas allowed his thoughts to drift back to happier times when Aragorn and he traveled across the lands of Middle-Earth and fought the minions of Sauron before Aragorn accepted his destiny. He remembered the incident that Renatus had spoken of earlier when Aragorn had spoken all his fears to his friend in battle. The look in Renatus' eyes when he killed that orc standing over Legolas had been frighteningly familiar to the elf. During the battle, Legolas had been amazingly aware of everywhere the other elf had been. When Renatus had jumped in front of that arrow meant for Eldarion, Legolas had almost screamed out Aragorn's name for no reason. He passed it off as seeing the Ranger do that so many times before that it was instinctive to yell that name but now he was rethinking it. Why did he feel this bond towards Renatus when he knew nothing about the other elf that he said he knew Aragorn and was from Lorien? When Renatus was healed, Legolas vowed to speak with the elf.

(Again this is another break to signify the beginning of the Author's Note and responses to reviews—Spades)

I am completely amazed by the response that I got for Chapter 1 and am just thrilled. Honestly, poor Linuvial Greenleaf had to put up with me before I posted the first chapter and I was just freaking out. I was worried out of my mind that no one would like the story but I am very pleased with it so far. I think this story will turn into something magnificent, I really do. Well, anyway, please review for me and tell me what you think so far. Cheers!

**_Linuvial_****_ Greeleaf-_** Hannon lle, mellonin (holds hand over heart and bows while sweeping hand out to side). I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

**_Alariel_****_-_** (blushes) Well; I thank you very much for the compliment. I promise, once I post this chapter, I will find that story and work on it. You do mean Purest Heart of Mirkwood right? I really hope so.

**_Random Reader-_** Well I am glad that you are pleasantly surprised. I enjoy surprising my readers. I hope this chapter was put out quick enough for your liking. Till next update.

**_Sielge_****_-_** (blushes darkly) Well thank you very much for the compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

**_Elysia_****_ of Corellia-_** I am very much pleased that I have come up with an original idea. That just makes me all giddy inside. Heehee.

**_LOTRFaith_****_-_** And I love you for loving it! I am working on it as much as I possibly can.

**_Roccovende_****_-_** I enjoy making twists…wait, that did not sound right at all. Oh well, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. And have a great summer.

**_Neoinean_****_-_** Sadly, it does not mean that Aragorn sails to the Undying Land. I could not look at myself in the mirror if I made it a happy ending but oh well, we shall deal with that when we get there. Till next update.

**_Beling_****_-_** Well thank you! This is a first time for me writing a post ROTK and it originally started off as a random comment to Linuvial Greenleaf. I said that she should write a story with this idea but she said that she could not write it as well as I would and I just put it off and it all of a sudden came to me one night while I was sleeping. The next morning I started to type it out and here we are. I love being a writer.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** Well I thank you very much for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

**_Kalquelle_****_-_** Yes, poor Aragorn, I just enjoy tormenting the poor Ranger. Well…elf, right now. I will still be working on the other stories so have no fear about those. I just hope that I will not lose my mind with all these plot bunnies running around.

**_Cloud-123-_** Hope this was a soon enough update for you. Till next time.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** I do not know what real sleep is anymore. I either get too much or not enough. A few nights ago I stayed up till four a.m. in the morning just because I was not sleepy. Can not wait till your next review.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Thank you much my friend. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other. Till next update.


	3. Chapter 3

            Legolas thanked the apprentice healer and pulled his tunic back on over his head. His bruises were going to be tender for a day or two but that was the worst of his injuries from the small battle on the plains of Gondor. The bruise on his face would start to fade by the morning, as would the other bruises on his body; minor inconveniences. Gimli was waiting by the door and walked with the elf as the two moved into a busier room. King Eldarion was sitting on a table shirtless as an apprentice healer gentled bandaged his bicep after placing a few athelas on the stitched wound. Across from him on another table was Renatus being worked on by several healers as they worked over the best way to take out the arrow. Legolas walked to the king while trying to dodge healers that worked on the other soldiers that came in with Legolas and Gimli. Eldarion looked up at the two when they approached and he brightly smiled.

            "Lord Legolas, Lord Gimli, your appearance was a surprise yet truly appreciated," he commented before thanking the healer and accepting a clean tunic.

            "That laddie an' I have that talent of appearin' when needed," Gimli said and thumped Legolas on the lower back.

            "Yes, well, we were traveling to Minas Tirith when we meet with Renatus and heard the sounds from the battle. Naturally, we were there to help in any way that we could upon seeing that it was a small contingent from the capital. Never expected you to be in the middle of the foray, truth be told," Legolas supplied with a small grin.

            "What could I possibly say in my defense?"

            "A good excuse is that it is in your blood. Your father had the same habit of getting himself into the most perilous positions and I was usually the one to rescue his hide," Legolas joked as Eldarion rolled his eyes.

            "I am not so sure, my lord. I seem to remember my father speaking of several incidents that you got yourself into more trouble than my father could have believed if not seeing it with his very eyes. Shall I bring up one of those incidents from memory?" Eldarion asked as he raised an eyebrow.

            "No, that is alright, my king," Legolas laughed as one of the healers called the king over.

            "My king, we are about to pull out the arrow and he is waking."

            Eldarion moved to the injured elf's side and waited as his eyes slowly flickered open. Aragorn held his breath and focused on the ceiling above him to control the pain before turning his gaze to Eldarion. He was ecstatic to see his son unharmed as well as Legolas and Gimli who he could see behind Eldarion. Each breath was a pure labor and he could see the shaft of the arrow still protruding from the right side of his chest.

            "Are you about to pull the arrow out?" he asked softly before looking back at the ceiling.

            "We are Master Elf. Would you like something to dull the pain?" the master healer asked.

            "No, just pull it out."

            Aragorn concentrated on the ceiling and held his breath as the healer grasped the arrow's shaft. With a quick yank, the arrow slid out and a clean clothe was pressed against the wound to help the blood clot. Aragorn hissed sharply but remained still as the healer checked the arrow point.

            "You were lucky, Master Elf. The arrow is not poisoned and the wound is not as deep as I earlier thought it was."

            "It would best if you…put in some…elecampane and yellow dock…I think the arrow may have…nicked my right lung. Those herbs will help…strengthen the tissue and seal the…injured area," Aragorn muttered as the muscles in his jaw clenched.

            Talsar, the master healer, looked quickly at the elf as the two locked gazes. Knowledge shone brightly in the elf's eyes as Talsar slowly nodded his head before turning to an assistant. The assistant mixed the two herbs and created a paste, which was handed to the healer. Pulling back the cloth, he carefully smeared the paste into the wound as Aragorn clenched his teeth, feeling the mixture sting. He accepted Legolas' and Eldarion's hands to help him sit up so the healer could place a bandage over the wound and bind it tightly to his body. Continuing to remain sitting up, he looked around at all the injured soldiers and moved to slide off the table.

            "I would like to know where you think you are going, Master Elf?" Eldarion asked, gripping the elf's shoulder and keeping him on the table.

            "I am making room for the seriously injured soldiers," he replied as if it was a simple answer to a simple question.

            "You are gravely mistaken; you are one of those seriously injured. I would not have you collapsing later on tonight in my halls."

            Aragorn lifted his head and looked Eldarion dead in his eyes wondering how the young man could sound like him so well. Was he like that to Elrond whenever he was injured and the elf lord was trying to keep him in bed? No, wait; instead of Elrond trying to keep him in bed, it was his son. He couldn't escape them; they were everywhere. And it looked like Legolas was about to join in. That would just be the cream on top of the pie, he thought to himself sarcastically. Brushing aside the king's hand, he slid off the table and steadied himself for a moment when the room titled slightly.

            "I am perfectly fine and besides, elves heal quickly."

            If only Legolas could hear the insane laughter echoing in Aragorn's head at that comment. He had heard it so many times from his brothers and Legolas that he swore it was the bane of his existence. He took more pleasure from speaking that line than really should be allowed, he thought. Aragorn had heard it so many times from Legolas on their travels that at some point he started to hear it in his sleep and was temped to beat it out of Legolas. Unintentionally, he shot a glare towards Legolas and saw the other elf flinch at the glare. He hoped that Legolas wouldn't take it to heart but he knew that he probably would. They didn't have the same kind of bond that Legolas and he shared when he was a man. That trust and confidence shared between the two that was born from many conflicts and adventures. He turned to Eldarion and placed a hand over his heart before bowing slightly and sweeping the hand out to his side.

            "We have not been properly introduced, my king. I am Renatus of Lorien; you have my deepest sympathies for the death of your father. He was a good man."

            "I thank you kindly, Renatus of Lorien. I would very much like to hear you speak of my father but first you would most likely desire some clean clothes and food. You shall be shown to your rooms where clean clothing awaits you and food will be brought to the main dining hall where we may eat," Eldarion said as he called over a maid.

            "That would be most appreciated, King Eldarion. Gimli and I are to stay in our normal rooms?" Legolas asked as he cast a glance down at the dwarf.

            "Of course, Master Legolas; I would never think to change it. I trust that you can find your own way there?"

            Legolas nodded and everyone went in different directions. Eldarion towards his chambers, Legolas and Gimli to their two rooms, and Renatus followed the maid down the hallways that he remembered. The stone had not lost its roughness or unchangeable chill; the maid's footsteps still echoed down the hall as it once did when he walked down these halls as a human. While king, his footsteps had stepped lightly and silently whenever he walked the palace halls. His habits from his years as a Ranger had not faded and he walked as silently as he once use to. Often, he used the talent to sneak up on his children and surprise them. He had stopped doing that when he snuck up on one of his daughters when she wasn't in the best of moods and was the receiver of a punch directly in the nose. The strike wasn't that much of a surprise; it was the force behind the punch that shocked him. After scaring her, he found himself on the floor with a bloody nose and a dazed expression on his face, not knowing how he had gotten there. His daughter had profusely apologized and his wife just stood there laughing in the doorway at his dazed expression. Arwen had smirked to herself for days after that one and thank the Valar she never told Legolas. He would never have let it go and would have continued to rib him constantly whenever they interacted. He was proud to know that his daughter had inherited the elvish trait of speediness and a powerful punch but was wary from that day on to never surprised another female member of his family.

            His smile faded when his mind turned towards Arwen, his beloved. Where was she? Did she wander these halls around him as the beautiful Evenstar that he remembered once did? Sighing to himself, he nodded to the maid when she opened the door for him and leaned against the door when he was safely in the room. This was turning out to be harder than he originally anticipated.

()()()()()()()()()()()

            "You're being quieter than normal, elf," Gimli commented as Legolas and he walked down the hall.

            "Compared to the loudness of dwarves? An elf in the heart of the festivities for yén would still be quieter than a single dwarf," he replied with a smirk as the dwarf next to him grunted.

            Legolas looked out the occasional window as the walked the familiar hallway towards their chambers. The two chambers had a door that connected the two and the door was always open between the two chambers to allow a discussion between the two friends. Legolas moved towards the large open bay windows and pushed the doors open all the way to allow in the breeze. The sky was dark and the stars shone brightly in the night sky as he looked down at the city. Lights could be seen on all levels of Minas Tirith and the sound of the inhabitants floated up to his sensitive ears. He crossed his arms across his chest and breathed in the cool night air while listening to the dwarf in the other room digging through his pack. Legolas found a spot down on the roof of some building and stared at it while letting his mind wander. Renatus was confusing him more and more every moment they were together. The elf was…different. It was true that Legolas knew only a few Lorien elves but he was sure that Renatus was not like them. The elf seemed to have traits that seemed more alike to a human than to an elf. His fighting was smooth and inventive yet familiar to him. The reason was nimbly dancing around Legolas as he continuously tried to grasp it and hold on tight enough to understand it. Valar, he wished Aragorn was here. He would go and search out the human to have him listen to Legolas' problems and they would both find a solution. Aragorn would have known what to do about the strange elf. Or he would have at least offered an ear to Legolas' concerns that he was feeling. Some part of Legolas was angered at Aragorn for dieing but he knew that it was expected, just as Renatus had said. Another part wondered if he would ever see Aragorn again and tell the Ranger everything every thing that he didn't have time to. But Aragorn was gone and Legolas couldn't bring him back as much as he wished he could. Hearing the grumbling dwarf from the other room pulled him from his idle thoughts and turned from the window.

            "I will see you in the dining hall, Gimli," he called and walked to the door to the hall.

            "Where are ye going elf?"

            "To talk to an elf."

            Legolas closed the door behind him and walked silently down the hallway in search of Renatus' room. A quick question to a servant told him where the room was and he quickly found it while organizing the questions he would ask the other elf. There were actually a lot but he couldn't take the entire night to ask them so he would only have to ask the most important ones. Now he had to decide which questions were more important than the others.

            Reaching the door that should lead to Renatus' room; he raised a hand and was about to knock just as the door was pulled open. Renatus stood on the other side holding the door while watching the Mirkwood elf with a calm expression. If Legolas had not known better, he would have thought that the elf knew he was coming.

            "I was wondering how long it would take you to hunt me out," Renatus commented and left the door open as he walked back into the room.

            "Pardon?" Legolas asked, more than confused now.

            "Aragorn told me about you. When something new is presented into the equation then you like to mull it over for a while before going to the source of the change. And that change is me. What questions would you like to ask of me?" he asked and pulled off the dirty and blood stained remains of the tunic before slipping on a new one.

            Legolas mentally stumbled at this immediate defense. Renatus had beat him to the punch and wouldn't allow the other elf to organize himself. The knowledge that Aragorn had talked to another elf about him didn't really settle right with Legolas. It suddenly made him reevaluate the relationship he had with Aragorn if he had never heard the human speak of this Lorien elf. Renatus slipped his weapons into the bureau and closed the door before turning to Legolas. The silver haired elf gazed curiously at the golden haired elf as silence reigned in the room.

            "Well, if you have no immediate questions, we should head towards the dining hall. We do not want to keep King Eldarion waiting."

            Renatus walked past Legolas as the Mirkwood elf stared at the other elf. Without really thinking, Legolas reached out to grab Renatus' arm and stop the elf so they could talk. Before his hand could grasp the other's arm, a vice like grip wrapped around his wrist and Renatus stared at him while holding Legolas' wrist. Neither moved and Legolas didn't remember Renatus even turning around to look at him. He glanced down at his wrist and knew that the flesh would be bruised be later that evening; Renatus had a tight grip on his wrist and could easily snap the bone if he moved correctly. Legolas was just noticing that Renatus' eyes were a deep, silver color that seemed to stare right through him. The glare that he had gotten in the healing rooms brought around the sudden urge to drop his gaze and he had the urge to do the same thing again. There were only a few looks that could make Legolas lose his nerve and become submissive. The more powerful elves like Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, and Elrond were very good at it. At some occasions Aragorn could recreate the same look but it had been a while since Legolas had been on the receiving end of such a glare. It was disconcerting seeing that look directed at him from a strange elf.

            "I would advise you to not grab at me, Master Elf. You may have been a close friend to Aragorn but I have no reservations about putting you in your place. Now, King Eldarion is expecting us."

            Renatus released Legolas' wrist and left the room to leave the Mirkwood elf in his room.

()()()()()()()()()()()

            Aragorn took a deep breath of air as he walked the halls and glanced behind him to see if Legolas was behind him. He was starting to slightly regret saying those things to Legolas but he knew it was for the best. The Valar had been specific when they said that they would call him back when his task was complete. It was also up to him if he decided to reveal who he was to the others but he decided that he couldn't. He would not subject his family and friends to the agony of losing him a second time around. But how he wished that he could grab Legolas up and tightly hug him and sit down to talk for long hours with the elf. Talk like they once did, with unlimited supply of wine and firelight as they discussed everything ranging from Lindon spanning to Harad. They would joke about past adventures and speculate on new ones that they were still to encounter.

            His feet automatically led him through the hallways and towards the main dining hall. The hall torches were burning brightly as he slipped silently past all the rooms with unknown occupants. He could hear the sounds coming from the dining hall far before he reached the large room. He was still adapting to everything that came with being an elf but was finding it…interesting.

            Walking through the open large set of doors, he saw Gimli standing next to the king talking with a few soldiers scattered around the room also eating food. Large stone columns flanked him as he slowly walked towards the two and glanced back to the door where Legolas suddenly appeared. The two of them glared at each other before Renatus turned back to the king and dwarf.

            "Forgive my tardiness, my king. I was unavoidable detained," Renatus commented and glanced over at Legolas from the corner of his eye.

            "That is quite fine, Renatus. And please, call me Eldarion. My king was my father."

            Renatus choked on the wine that was in the process of sipping and coughed a few times to clear his throat. Bracing a hand against the table, he coughed some more and almost slammed his face into the table when Gimli pounded on his back. Waving everyone off, he set down the wine goblet and poured out some water to clear his throat and cease the burning. Legolas was closely watching him as Renatus sat down at one of the large tables and cleared his throat.

            "Pardon me. Wine went down the incorrect way. Why do you say that about your father?"

            Eldarion sighed while picking off a few grapes from the small bundle in the bowl. Turning, he walked towards one of the stone columns and leaned against it while munching on a few grapes. He had several emotions swirling around him when his father was mentioned and he didn't know which the correct one was. All his memories were precious to him but he couldn't help but feel that his father had some how shortchanged him in some way. Was it wrong for him to feel anger towards his father for leaving him with this kingdom? He didn't think so but that was one of the emotions whirling around him. He could remember nothing that his father spoke to him about forming battles plans. The plans that he was shown were basics that every soldier and king should know but none of these were helping him any in the case with the Corsairs. The Corsairs didn't think like orcs or wargs did, or other men. Their sense of honor was vastly different from those of Gondor.

            "My father…now there is a topic we could spend all night on," Eldarion muttered before pushing away from the stone column and moving towards the center of the hall.

            He needed to move; he thought clearer when he was moving. His mother once commented that it was a trait that he picked up from his father and his Ranger tendencies.

            "I had once thought of your father as a great man. Apparently you think different," Renatus replied as Eldarion dropped his head to look at the stones under his feet.

            "My father was a great man. I only wish that he had lived longer so that I could learn more from him. More about him; what the books do not speak of."

            "Ask and I shall answer as best I can. What you wish to know, I will tell you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, this is a small present to everyone out there. I was pushing to get this new chapter out before leaving for London and lookie! I succeeded! Anyway, thank you to everyone out there that is reviewing. Every time I get a new review, I just start to glow. I swear I do and it just amazes me when people tell me how much they love my stories. So, anyway, onto the responses and then I will leave to review this chapter. Cheers!

**_Grumpy-_** Aragorn will continue to run into some small problems but they will not be serious. Just a few stumbles here and there. Legolas is wondering and will probably turn in his own version of a private eye. I can just see him with that fedora. Heehee.

**_LOTRFaith_****_-_** But I still have to thank you because without the readers and reviewers there would be no need for my stories but I thank you very much for the compliment. The scene where Legolas figures it out is circling my head already from an earlier conversation with Linuvial Greenleaf so I have the idea; now to just write it. Till next update.

**_Joshua Nenya-_** Thank you very much for the compliment. I hope this chapter came out quickly enough for you.

**_Aislynn_****_ Crowdaughter-_** Thank you very much for the compliments on my story. I do not know how I will write the rest of this story but I hope that it will be up to everyone's standards. Can I also just say that I really dislike people like you? I do not mean for that to sound harsh but it annoys me with people that nitpick about small little things. I understand the idea that you present about the Valar reembodying Aragorn as an elf but I think that it would pose a far worse problem if they sent him back in his original human body. An elf body, I would think, would be the next to choose from. The Valar did specify when they talked to him that they would call him back when his task was complete, so it was all temporary and Aragorn accepted this. He knew that was supposed to be dead and he was actually arguing to stay dead and not help because it was not his place. The name Renatus is Latin but the Sindarin and Quenya name were far too…boring, I will say. I did obtain this name from Council of Elrond website because it was one of the better sites for name changing. But thank you for the compliment on the story.

**_Aralondwen_****_-_** (jumps back in shock) Well, I hope you did not injury yourself during the day. I do not like it when my stories injury people. It is usually the plot bunnies fault. Honey! I think you need to calm down and breathe. Take deep breathes in and deep breathes out. You were seriously worrying me when I read your review; you just seemed so…ecstatic, might be the best word. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reviewing my story; I am deeply honored. Your review just shot me straight up to the clouds for the rest of the day and my family could not understand why I was smiling so brightly. I will email you some time when I need to bounce an idea off someone in the near future. Till next update. Remember…breathe in and breathe out.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** Aragorn can just get into everything no matter what he is. I am going to have several little clashes with Legolas and Aragorn in the coming chapters and only hope that they stand up to everyone's expectations. Legolas will discover it but not till very later.

**_Starlit Hope-_** Thank you much for the compliment. Enjoy reading.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** Hopefully, I can get this chapter out as quickly as possible. I am just waiting to hear back from my beta reader. You thought of my story while lying in bed, unable to sleep? AAAWWWWW, I feel so honored. Usually I thing about how badly I did this scene of that scene and that I am going to black-balled from ff.net or something of the likes. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**_Elysia_****_ of Corellia-_** I did not think that it was that evil. Well, I could have written if far worse than I did write it. But then I asked someone else and they were like: "Yeah, it's a cliffie Spades. There's no other way to look at it other than it's a cliffie." Well, sorry then for the cliffie. I use to find the Cassia and Sio stories well written and a good story but now they are starting to become repititous to me. I mean the plots change but it is always the same: Legolas gets hurt (very badly) and Aragorn saves him (while sustaining some damage of his own). So I have lost a bit of respect for the authors (I know that I am going to be lynched for this). Anyway, I thought that the confrontation between Legolas and Aragorn in Chapter 2 was really good. I just kept writing it and it would stop and by the time I finished it, I was just blown away. I was like: "DAMN! I didn't know I could write like that!" Heehee. I was watching Monty Python and Quest for the Holy Grail earlier today and I think the Black Knight represents Legolas and Aragorn perfectly. "It's just a flesh wound!" Well, thank you very much for putting my story on your favorites. I am extremely honored, mellonin.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** I think he just stumbled and fell onto the arrow. Happens to everyone. Heehee, anyway, thank you so much for being such a good friend and for being my beta reader. You are priceless.

**_Got-lotr-_** Well thank you very much for the compliment. I try as hard as I can to write a likeable story. I am sure that I will write it like that; that they find out who Renatus is but I am not sure as to how I will write it. Oh well, I will figure it out eventually.

**_Neoinean_****_-_** Well, it can be seen as both happy and sad. I will be crying while writing it probably but it will be written well and also made slightly happy. I hope it all works out in the end.

**_Kalquelle_****_-_** Seriously! I am worried about everyone stampeding ff.net while I am gone to London because they all want a chapter. Who are you now? Or at least give me a name that I can recognize. All you reviewers changing names on me, it is about to drive me mad.

**_Cloud-123-_** Thank you very much for the compliment. Till next update!

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** Well congratulations to you and your sister. A few months ago, I had to drive my entire family up to my aunt's place with all of us in my car. A small Toyota Corolla and four of us smashed together for about an hour; oh, I almost lost it. I love my family but I can not handle being in close contact with them for long, extended periods of time. I have several bags of skittles so I will put these with my other bags.

**_Eile_****_ igen Briain-_** Yes, my plot bunnies are original if nothing else. I am deciding to leave Arwen out of this one; I am having enough trouble with Gimli in there.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Thanks for the compliment. Till next update!

**_Beling_****_-_** You can not see it now but I am blushing a deep red here at my place. I do not handle compliments like those very well. Thank you very much for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first two.

**_Tung_****_-_** Next time I am in the movie store, I will go looking for that movie. It sounds interesting. I am sorry for the short response to you review but I am very sleep and I want to hurry up and get this chapter out.


	4. Chapter 4

            "What was my father really like? I have read all about him in the history books but I feel like I do not really know him," Eldarion said as he slowly moved around the room.

            "What can I say about him that you would like to hear? Gandalf once called him 'the greatest traveler and huntsman in this age of the world' but he casted all that aside for his family. He loved his family more than life itself. He would sacrifice his life for any of his children or wife. There were a lot of times that he worried he was not a good father to you or your sisters. Not having a real father other than Lord Elrond, he worried that he may be lacking in something and his children suffered from it. He wanted to be the best father he could possibly be and he always worried that he was not. He was always second-guessing himself and his decisions. He would have been broken if he ever disappointed you," Renatus stated calmly.

            "My father never disappointed me. He was a great father and an even better king. I just sometimes wished that he had not died," Eldarion commented as he rounded the table. "How did he meet my mother?"

            Aragorn stopped and let his mind regress back to the memories. He still remembered how beautiful Arwen had looked when he first saw her. He had been walking through the woods of Rivendell and singing of Lúthien and when he saw her he thought that Lúthien had appeared to him. Her beauty had entranced him and he knew at that moment that he was hopelessly in love with her. Every adventure that he went on, his love for Arwen had followed him.

            "Surely you have asked your mother this? She remembers the time just as well as…Aragorn did."

            Everyone averted their gaze and Eldarion quickly looked down at the floor. Occasionally, he longed for his mother to still be in Minas Tirith with him so he could have someone to talk with. Someone to sooth away his worries and tell him that everything would be better. It felt as if he was standing alone in a desert and there was no one there to help him or advise him. He lost both of his parents within a two-month period and left him stranded. He pulled out one of the chairs and lowered himself into the seat before looking up at Renatus.

            "I would ask my mother but she is no longer here. She has left for Lórien to await her death upon Cerin Amroth."

            Aragorn felt the entire world stop abruptly as he stared in shock at Eldarion. Arwen had departed for Lórien to die? She was not wandering around Minas Tirith? Cerin Amroth was a place that held a special meaning for both of them. It was at that spot that once held the house of the Kings that ruled the land of Lórien that the two of them promised to marry each other one day. The room tipped violently as he gripped the edge of the table he was sitting at. He couldn't believe it. He had believed that Arwen would wait in Minas Tirith till it was her time. This news was a violent shock to him and he really didn't know how to respond to it.

            "I…I am sorry. That news is a shock to me, to say the least. I thought that she would stay with her family until it was her time," he stuttered in shock.

            "She said that there were too many memories for her to deal with. When Elessar died she could find no more beauty in the life around her and was reminded too often of her husband. She departed about a month after his death when she was able to get everything in order," Eldarion said quietly and accepted a goblet of wine from one of the servants.

            "The Evenstar told me when I was escorting her to Lorien that she could never stand to be around all the reminders of Strider. It was too painful for her," Legolas commented quietly before brushing aside a strand of hair.

            Aragorn suddenly felt a powerful surge of emotion almost swell over him while hearing these things about his wife. He remembered her laugh, the way she looked in the moonlight, her moans of passion; everything started to bombard him in rapid succession. The room suddenly started to close in on him as he slowly stood and knew he needed to get out of that room for a while.

            "Excuse me for a moment, please."

            He retrained himself from running out of the room but broke into a sprint when he was in the hallway. His footsteps took him to a small balcony that was unused by any of the servants or family. When he was still king he would make it his goal to find these small little places where he could be alone with his thoughts. It was not an uncommon event for a servant to find him asleep or dozing on an out-of-the-way balcony well past dusk. The wind of the evening swept up from the city below and brushed his hair away from his face as he sighed and closed his eyes. A few tears escaped his tightly closed eyes and sunk to the floor. What had he done to the fair Evenstar? His beloved? He brought this bitter end upon her, it was entirely his fault that she now lay dying upon the fair hill where they had pledged their love to one another so many years ago.

            It was then a new resolve came over him: perhaps he could stop the bitter end that she was never supposed to meet. If he could make it to Lothlorien in time, he could save his beloved Arwen. He owed that much to her.

            Aragorn swiftly moved back into the castle and he hurried to his rooms, not noticing the set of eyes that followed him.

            Legolas stepped out from the shadows where he had been concealed. He had followed Renatus as he practically ran from the dining hall and followed him to this spot. He frowned in confusion, how did Renatus know about that balcony? The elf prince only knew about it because Aragorn had shown it to him once when the two had been aimlessly roaming the palace halls, just savoring in the presence of the other as they sometimes did. Legolas' eyes glistened with tears at the memory, until his thoughts strayed back to what he had just witnessed. How in all of Arda did this strange elf know about that balcony? Come to think of it, Renatus roamed all these halls as if he had actually lived there before.

            Legolas swiftly made his way down to Renatus' room, intent on getting to the bottom of this riddle. He almost walked smack dab into Renatus, who seemed to be in a hurry. Legolas noticed that the elf had packed a travel bag and was dressed to go on a journey with his weapons ready. Renatus swung a cloak over his shoulders and lifted the hood to cover his hair before glancing up at Legolas.

            "You are leaving?" Legolas asked, somewhat surprised.

            "Yes," Renatus stepped around the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas frowned and swiftly followed the mysterious elf from Lothlorien as he made his way towards the stables.

            "Why?"

            "My reasons."

            "And for what reasons are you leaving?"

            "My own.  Now if you do not mind."

            On a hunch, Legolas tried something, "You cannot save her."

            Renatus stiffened but did not turn around, "I do not know what you are talking about."

            "I think you do."

            Renatus did not answer but sped up and quickly entered the stables, calling over his shoulder, "Please thank King Eldarion for his hospitality. I will send the horse back as soon as I reach my destination."

            Legolas sighed and turned back towards the castle. If Renatus wanted to leave, the Mirkwood elf would not try and stop him.

            Renatus swiftly tacked a young stallion and hurriedly mounted the horse, speeding out of Gondor as fast as possible. He galloped through Pelennor Fields, memories of the bloody war of the one ring running through his head. As he crested a large hill, something made him turn around and look back towards Gondor. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the river.

            Miles down the river, his sharp elven eyes picked up the faint outline of the black sails of a Corsair ship in the shadows of the night and it was heading straight up the river towards Gondor. It would reach their banks in the next few days, if he was not mistaken. If that was a scout, Aragorn did not even want to think about the advantage the corsairs could gain. He looked in the direction of Lórien, whom did he choose? The past or the future? The love of his life or the beautiful son she had bore him? Renatus sighed heavily, what did he do? He knew in his heart what he needed to do, but he was loath to do it. He glared up at the sky and for the first time in his life he despised the Valar. Almost as if hearing him and taking offense, the sky opened up and rain began to fall upon his face. With a piercing curse, he spun the horse around and kicked it into a gallop heading back towards Minas Tirith. He could almost hear the Valar laughing at him as he scowled angrily and leaned over the horse's neck. The speed, wind, and rain snapped his hood back as he rode and urged the horse to move faster. He slowly started to realize that this was probably the better decision as rainwater soaked his hair and cloak. When he married Arwen, he knew what would happen when he died, they talked about it often. She knew what would happen when she married him and forfeited her immortality. They thought they were prepared for it but apparently Arwen was more prepared than Aragorn. Arwen could already have passed and the ride was a waste of time. He knew of the situation in Gondor and that he was needed here and not in Lórien while he did not know what was happening in the golden woods. His son needed him. Arwen would also thrash the life out of him if she learned that he had left his son in trouble to come and look for her. Aragorn shuddered as he imaged that incident; yeah, Arwen would have seriously maimed him.

            The guards opened the gate as he galloped up to the city and through the first tier. The streets were relatively empty as the horse and elf rode past stores and homes. The horse's hooves clattered sharply on the stone and splashed water from the street as a few citizens looked out from their homes to watch the strange elf ride past their home. The silver-haired elf cast occasionally glances to the side stores as his silver eyes watched every movement. He rode as he always did, with his back straight and head held high like that of the kings before him with no mind to the rainwater that streamed down his face. While riding through the fifth tier, two pairs of eyes watched him from the Citadel as Eldarion and Legolas watched from a covered balcony.

            "You have doubts about this elf?" Eldarion asked as his eyes followed the horse and rider.

            "Yes, my king. I fear that he may be an assassin. He knows these halls like he has been here before and conceals details about his life," Legolas replied as he also watched Renatus and the horse ride towards the royal stables.

            "There is something else that I hear your voice, Master Elf. Would you speak of it?" Eldarion asked without looking at the Mirkwood elf by his side.

            Legolas cast a glance back towards Gimli who stood by the doorway as the dwarf quietly watched him and the king. Legolas did have his assumptions but no hard evidence to back it up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the king his concerns or keep them to himself to mull over longer. The rainwater ran off the edge of the balcony's covering and fell to land on the stone railing. He watched through the heavy rain as the Lórien elf walked out of the royal stables and towards the entrance.

            "Master Legolas?"

            "I fear that he may have somehow killed your father. He was just leaving for Lórien and I believe it was to possibly kill your mother if she has not already passed. He may be here to kill you."

            "Oh, come Master Legolas. This is a bit of a stretch to imagine."

            "It a reasonable answer."

            "Why?"

            "You have no children; you are the last of the line. If you are killed then the line of the kings will be forever broken. Perhaps this elf is a hired assassin sent here by the Corsairs. I do not believe his story of being an old friend of Strider," Legolas commented as his eyes bore into the figure of the other elf.

            "He could have killed me during that skirmish with the orcs earlier today. Instead, he jumped in front of an arrow for me. Your opinion?"

            "He may have been trying to get in your good grace to be in a better striking position later. His reasoning may be complex but he has his own private agenda. Of this I am sure."

            Renatus suddenly stopped and stood still before snapping his head up to lock gazes with Legolas. The two elves stared at each other silently as both pressed their will upon the other. Legolas finally averted his gaze and when he looked back, Renatus was gone and the door was closing softly. The Mirkwood elf's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he turned and followed Eldarion back towards the main dining hall. He silently noted how much Eldarion was like his father at times like these. Legolas had watched for any reaction from the king when he had commented about the assassin possibly killing his father but had seen none. Eldarion took it all in stride and filed it away with everything else that he was being confronted with. Nothing had the ability to faze him when he was focused on his task; just like his father, Legolas noted with an odd swell of pride. Legolas sometimes felt as if he had helped raise Eldarion as much as he would his own son. Gimli walked by his side and grabbed Legolas' arm to hold him back as they walked into the dining hall.

            "What is it, Gimli?" he asked quietly as he leaned down a bit to hear the dwarf better.

            "Are ya' sure about your suspicions about Renatus? He doesn't seem like an assassin ta me."

            "Have you ever been around an assassin before, Gimli?" Legolas asked sarcastically as he raised his eyebrows.

            "Well, no, but there be just something 'bout Renatus that doesn't make sense ta me."

            "The fact that it does not make sense to you should be enough proof that something is not right about Renatus. Think about it Gimli: he knows his way around far too well for this to not be his first visit, we know nothing of him except that he comes from Lórien, and he hesitated when he gave us his name. If he is not an assassin then he is certainly not good news for the king."

            "Well, what do ye plan to do 'bout it?"

            "For now, nothing, except carefully watch him. We have to be sure that the king is never left alone with him, but for now we just watch."

            Legolas walked into the dining hall and found Renatus talking with the king. His hood to his cloak was thrown back and he still carried his traveling pack and weapons. Silver eyes flickered over towards Legolas before going back to the king as Legolas and Gimli stood quietly by while Renatus talked with Eldarion.

            "There is a Corsair scout ship a few miles down the river coming towards Gondor. I only saw one but there could be more behind it; I did not stop to wait and see before riding back. If it were a scout ship then they would probably attack in about five days or a week. The city's military should be called in and equipped to be ready when the Corsairs attack. It would best if you sent out a small group of soldiers, only about five strong, to investigate the ship from the shores. Have them see what kind of attack the Corsairs could muster and how powerful; it will help you know what the best way to counter-attack would be," Aragorn said sternly, hoping his son would understand what things needed to be done.

            "The king does not answer orders from a strange elf from Lórien. Last I checked, Gondor's king was King Eldarion son of Elessar, not King Renatus," Legolas commented as Renatus turned to glare at Legolas for a moment.

            Aragorn bit his lip painfully to keep himself from rising to the bait and snapping back at Legolas. He knew that Legolas had his reservations about him and his unwillingness to reveal any information about himself but that was no reason to out-right attack him verbally. How Aragorn just wanted to break his vow and tell them who he really was but knew that he couldn't do that. There was also a good chance that they didn't believe him, which he understood totally. Believing that the Valar brought him back as an elf to help his son and kingdom defeat the Corsairs? That was a long stretch for him to ask his old friends to believe. How would they react if he told them who he was and pulled out the Aragorn persona he often used in public and not behind closed doors? When he was king, he could stare a man down during any discussion and could say the most things without actually saying a word. He used this ability as he looked at Legolas to force him to stand down. His silver eyes sparkled dangerously as he clenched his jaw tightly.

            "I only say this because I worry about the kingdom of Gondor. I watched your father work far too hard to unite it for the Corsairs to tear it down again," Aragorn snapped as one of the large set of doors swung open to slam into the walls.

            All four men jumped in shock as they looked towards the door to see a very angry woman standing in the doorway with her hands planted on her hips. Ebony black hair shimmered against the torchlight as she spared a glare for each of the men in the room. Sharp blue eyes bore into each of them as she slowly walked into the room and waited for one of them to explain to her what they were arguing about. Aragorn recognized the young woman and knew he should remember her but the name wasn't coming back to him. It looked greatly like…

            "Sister! What are you doing here?" Eldarion asked and advanced to the woman to hug her tightly.

            It was Alcarohtarë! His first daughter, Aragorn thought suddenly and coughed softly to hide his gasp. Apparently Arwen and he had named her aptly for she looked exactly like a 'radiant warrior'. Her slim figure was lithe and powerful as she returned her brother's hug.

            "I came because I heard you arguing from down the hallway. What has gotten you so angered, brother?" she asked and brushed aside a stray strand of Eldarion's hair.

            "Some disturbing news has come to my knowledge but let me you introduce you to our guests first. You remember Lord Legolas and Lord Gimli," he introduced and motioned towards the elf and dwarf.

            "Greetings, Lady Alcarohtarë, you seem to grow more radiant by every day," Legolas greeted and kissed the back of her outstretched hand.

            "And greetings to you, Lord Legolas," she replied with a bright smile.

            "Lady, you look as fair as ever," Gimli grinned and bowed.

            "And you look more handsome every day, Lord Gimli."

            "Sister, this is Renatus from Lórien. He was a friend of our father."

            Aragorn held his breath as his daughter turned to greet him and he softly kissed the back of hand. When he had died, his daughter was just reaching womanhood and now she was a beautiful young woman. Her pointed ears proved that she took more after her mother but seemed to have her father's presence. She demanded respect from all of those around her and would attain it anyway possible. Her brown knitted in concentration as Aragorn straightened and released her hand.

            "Is there a problem, my lady?"

            "You remind me of someone very close to me."

()()()()()()()()()

Well, there is the new chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed it. A HUGE, MASSIVE thank you goes out to Linuvial Greenleaf for her help with this chapter. I was totally stuck at a paragraph and she helped me get through it and a chunk of this story was written by her so thank you so much Linuvial. There really is nothing else I can say except enjoy the chapter. Cheers!

**_Got-lotr-_** Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have the scene of when they find out all planned in my head and just have to write it now.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** It is my beta slave! Heehee, girl, you do not know how glad I am that you helped with this chapter. I would have been so lost without you. Thank you so much! All of us anti-canon people are going down together! And I think that I will use your suggestion at the end of the betaed chapter. Very interesting. Heehee.

**_Roccovende_****_-_** This story is going to be full of the suspense and trauma of hiding himself from the others. I am just having so much fun with this chapter, Heehee.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** I try to put those small little tidbits of his past in there to kind of keep everything in perspective, if you will. And it adds a bit of humour to the story when it would usually be an entire drama.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_**Well, I hope your training and dance recital went well. I use to dance a really long time ago but stopped that to get into equestrian but I still dance at clubs. The glow is from writing late into the night and getting one of those reviews at the middle of the night and I get all giddy. You should have been listening in on Linuvial Greenleaf's and mine conversation last night; we were just cracking each other up endlessly. We were rolling on the floor in hysterics.

**_Starlit Hope-_** Oh, Legolas is going to implode eventually. Heehee.

**_Cloud-123-_** Well thank you very much for the compliment. I am glad that you are enjoying this story so much. Aragorn will not reveal himself on purpose until far later in the story. It will include Legolas and Linuvial likes the idea that I have so I will probably use it.

**_LOTRFaith_****_-_** Well I hope you did not have to wait too long for this chapter. Aragorn will continue to provoke Legolas to get a rise out of him which I think will be the comic relief of the story. I am planning on not ending this story on a sunny note. Do not know how I will do it but it will be good.

**_Aislynn_****_ Crowdaughter-_** Fine, your loss. Later.

**_Kalquelle_****_-_** I worked on all my stories while I was in London and Ohio so I had some stuff when I actually got home. You are writing your own story? Well, you will have to tell me when it is updated and I will head over that way to read it. I know I have seen those names before, well all of them I think. Yes, please keep the name the same so I know who I am talking to.

**_Sielge_****_-_** I am really blushing over here; I do not take compliments very well. I am thrilled that it is your favorite story. I had a blast in London with the other girls. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Till next update.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** Hope you find time to review for this chapter. Heehee, but no rush, just as long as you do it eventually. Till next update.

**_Beling_****_-_** You are making me blush over here. I am just going to throw a whole bunch of emotional conflicts in this story. I am extremely proud of this story and can not wait till it is completed. I will cry when it ends but will very proud.

**_Grumpy-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. And you just planted an idea into my head…now we are in trouble.

**_Nietta_****_-_** You should be shamed! (waggles finger at you) But I forgive you, I know how stories slip through the cracks and you do not notice some stories. And now you have me blushing. Of course I will make the readers wait until Aragorn's identity is revealed. I was grinning insanely when I wrote that line about elves heal quickly. I could just imagine the insane smile he would have. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**_Elysia_****_ of Corellia-_** Wow! That is a really long review. I hate it when ff.net eats my reviews (takes a bat to ff.net) GIVE ME MY REVIEWS! Heehee. And oh no! Aragorn would never get himself into trouble. PAH! That is a good joke if I ever heard one. Legolas has been hit over the head too many times to make the connection. Happens to all of us, the answer is right there in front of us and we never see it. Legolas and Aragorn will just be going head to head with each other in this story. I am just having far too much fun with them; this amount of fun should be illegal. I apologize for taking so long to update but I hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness. And…um…who is Carcharoth? Just wondering. If I am going to be licked to death by something I would like to know what it is first. Enjoy!

**_Wolf Jade-_** Honestly, I have no idea how I do it either. These ideas just come to me at odd times of the day and I have to put them down or they just swirl around in my head for a while and I start to mould them into a story. You are seriously making me blush over here with your compliments. I could never handle them well. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for making you wait for it.


	5. Chapter 5

            Aragorn felt his heart pound in his chest at Alcarohtarë's comment and watched as she looked him up over. He could sense Legolas tense beside him and resisted the urge to glance over at the other elf. Could she really see under this skin and see who was really in this elf's body? Alcarohtarë had only been about twenty-two when he had died and she was just starting to find herself. He noted that she had her mother's beauty and her deep blue eyes. She also seemed a bit more perceptive than her brother but that probably came from inheriting more from her mother's side of the family.

            "Who would that be, my lady?" he asked calmly and clasped his hands behind his back.

            "I know not but I should. It seems so obvious and yet I can not grasp it," she commented as her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration.

            "I am told that I remind many people of someone. Apparently I have a twin roaming these lands somewhere though I have not had the fortune of meeting him yet," Aragorn commented with a smile and glanced over at Eldarion.

            "Apparently so, Master Elf. So, brother, tell me what has angered you so," Alcarohtarë questioned and turned back to face her brother.

            "Renatus has just seen a Corsairs' ship a few miles down the river. He suggested that we send a small contingent of soldiers of about four or five to spy from the shores. It may be a scout ship hoping to see how prepared the city is against an attack," Eldarion informed her and turned to pace a few steps.

            "It is a good plan to have some idea of what number of soldiers they may be bringing. The city can not be caught unprepared or unaware; it could be disastrous. We need to know who we are fighting and how they fight so we may strike hard and swiftly at their heart," Alcarohtarë stated and Aragorn had to take notice of her knowledge.

            "I agree, sister. But the ship could be coming this way to trade with us. I do not want to put the city on alert and possibly offend the Corsairs into a war."

            "I do not believe that they are on their way to trade. They would have come in smaller ships and not the one that I saw on the river. This ship was also painted in black in hopes to hide in the shadows of the night; I believe it is a scout ship," Aragorn said again trying to keep the exasperation from his voice.

            Couldn't they see that he was trying to help them? He was struggling to hide his true nature and not reveal too much that may suggest who he really was. Did others have this much trouble convincing him of something when he was king? But back then Legolas wasn't opposing him every time he suggested something or made a decision. Legolas use to have the utmost respect for him but that was when he had been Aragorn, not Renatus. He was about to say just screw it all and tell them who he really was. But he wasn't going to do that; he knew he wouldn't. Aragorn almost wanted to rip his hair out and swear like a soldier. The kind of swearing the usually made Arwen smack his arm and admonish him.

            "Renatus does have a point, brother. His idea is something our father would have done."

            Aragorn saw Legolas' eyes narrow to slits at the woman's comment. Aragorn could have groaned out loud. He was really winning Legolas over now. This was becoming harder than he originally imagined.

            "If you do not wish to send any soldiers then I will go and check for myself. If I am wrong then it will be certain," he offered quickly and looked to each of them.

            "Go by yerself, laddie?" Gimli asked and leaned on his axe.

            "Yes, if no one is willing to go with me then I will go alone. I can not stand by and watch this kingdom fall to the Corsairs. I will not!" he snapped and started to walk out of the main hall.

            Aragorn made it to the end of the hallway when a call made him stop. Turning, he watched as Legolas jogged towards him with Gimli behind him. He waited for the Ithilien elf and the two stood there awkwardly as Legolas searched for the correct words.

            "If you do not mind, Renatus, Gimli and I would like to accompany you."

            Aragorn looked from Legolas to Gimli and wondered what he would have to put up with if they came with him. He knew that Legolas did not trust him in the least. Human Aragorn would have been suspicious also if he had been in the elf's position. He nodded in acceptance and waited as Legolas dashed back to his room to collect his weapons.

            "Ye be the first one I 'ave known ta be able ta do tha' ta him," Gimli supplied suddenly as Aragorn looked down at the dwarf.

            "And what is that, Master Dwarf?"

            "Well, second person, actually. Tha' first bein' Aragorn himself. He knew exactly which buttons ta push ta set tha' elf off. Only Aragorn could do it as quickly as you did."

            "What can I say? I have a talent of pushing people's buttons once I meet them. It has succeeded in creating a few enemies for myself when I am not careful," Aragorn commented as Legolas reappeared at the end of the hallway.

            "Ready, Master Elf?"

            Legolas nodded and Renatus lifted the hood to cover his head before pushing the door open. Rain lashed into the hallway as they filed out and shut the door behind them. They hurried to the stables and mounted to ride away from the citadel and down through the tiers. Gimli rode behind Legolas as he always did and Aragorn led them through the streets atop his own mount. The cloak shrouded him in shadows as Aragorn blinked the rain water from his eyes. He had to keep his distance from everyone in this city; both physically and emotionally. It would only be harder in the end when it was time for him to leave. He would have to bid them farewell again for a second time before slipping back into eternal sleep. His beloved Evenstar. Did she still walk with the living or has her body already been committed to the ground while her spirit wandered through Mandos' Halls?

            Aragorn pressed the hood back and tilted his head to feel the rain on his face, trusting the horse to find its own way. He remembered when Arwen and he danced in the rain once as king and queen. Arwen's laughter had caressed his senses then and the rain did it now. He yearned for his beloved and the sound of her laughter, the soft touch of her hands upon his face. Dropping his head, he glanced at the guards as they opened the final gates to leave Minas Tirith. Urging his horse into a gallop, Aragorn directed the animal towards the south passage through the Rammas Echor. The small expanse of the Pelennor Fields flew by them as the horses galloped on through the darkening night. The guards all ready had the gate open and they galloped through without pausing. They slowed as they entered the forest line and slipped between the trees and in and out of shadows. Aragorn slipped his hood up to cover his new silver hair and motioned for Legolas to do the same. It wouldn't be good if the Corsairs spotted their bright hair from the river and camp. Aragorn's new elven eyes saw deep into the shadows as he carefully guided his horse past the bad areas. Eventually stopping near the river, he swung off the horse and looped the reins over a branch. He heard Gimli muttering something about horses as Legolas helped him off before slipping off himself. He motioned towards lower river and Aragorn waved Legolas on to lead. Gimli was between them as Aragorn watched behind them. Ahead through the trees was a barely seen campfire or actually several small ones. Aragorn raised his eyebrows at their tactics. Building fires this close to the Minas Tirith was not the best idea if they intended to be stealthy. Perhaps they were really on a trading mission.

            Aragorn tapped Legolas' arm and motioned that he was going to wrap around the camp to the other side. Legolas nodded as Aragorn slowly moved away and climbed into the trees. He moved stealthily along through the trees tops and moved closer to the camps. His sensitive ears tuned into the numerous quiet conversations and quickly learned of their intent. They were a scout ship.

            "When are they supposed to get back? It has already been several hours."

            "They will get back after they finish their mission. We can ill afford any errors at this point. Not when we are so close."

            Aragorn listened a while longer but heard nothing else worth importance. Just as he was about to retreat into the deeper shadows he heard hurried footsteps and watched as three men hurried into the fire's circle of light.

            "Where have you three been?"

            "It took longer than we originally thought. That city is a lot bigger than it looks."

            "Did you accomplish your task?"

            "Yes. Each gate on the Rammas Echor has two guards and a fire signal to alert the other gates and the city. The Citadel Guards are always on their guard and are trained to be the best. There are always at least two of them within five yards of the king. If you are not known then you are escorted by a guard while you are in the Citadel the entire time. It will be hard to get near the king."

            "But if can be done."

            "Yes, it can. We can do it."

            Aragorn listened for longer but they had turned back to talking about Umbar. He carefully moved away and suddenly felt the branch under his foot break. Grabbing for any handhold, he fell noisily from the tree and landed hard on the ground. His breath was knocked out of him as he gasped for air before hearing footsteps running towards him. Struggling to his feet, he started to run with an arm wrapped around his abdomen. His feet lightly touched the ground as he leapt over logs while heading towards where they left the horses. Legolas and Gimli were already atop Arod waiting for him as he leapt onto his horse and they were off. Aragorn could feel the glares that Legolas was shooting him as they galloped on. Putting several furlongs between them and the camp, they slowed and came to a stop to face each other.

            "Would you like to explain how you fell out of a tree?" Legolas questioned calmly but Aragorn knew that it was only a mask to hide what Legolas was really feeling.

            "The branch I stepped on was far too weak and it broke under me. I could not find a hand hold, so I fell. That is it," Aragorn stated and turned his mount towards Minas Tirith.

            Legolas spun his horse and moved it to block Renatus' horse. He was angered that the other elf had endangered all three of them and given away their position. It was as if the elf really didn't care how he did things, just as long as it was done. Perhaps the elf fell on purpose to stop the Corsairs from revealing their entire plan. It did fit nicely with everything else that had been happening. Legolas' eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at the Lorien elf.

            "I know now your real reason for being here, Renatus, but know this. If I even feel a breath of malice towards King Eldarion then there will be no measure to how hard and how fast I will bring this battle to you."

            "And you had better open your elven eyes and actually start to see. You are playing in the big games up against things that you cannot comprehend and far out of your league. Know that it would be best to stay out of my way."

            Aragorn's eyes glinted dangerously through the falling rain to glare at Legolas. Why did the Ithilien elf have to oppose him on every step? He didn't remember Legolas being so stubborn when they met new people. Legolas nudged his horse closer to Renatus' mount and tried to see behind the Lorien elf's façade.

            "What are you hiding, Renatus? I see it lurking behind your eyes. Pacing back and forth like a caged animal, yearning to be released. What is it that you hide so passionately?" Legolas questioned softly and searched Renatus' face.

            Aragorn looked into Legolas' eyes and wanted to tell him. Oh how he wanted to tell his friend. The words were right there. All he had to do was say the words. It was so simple and easy. Gimli was also watching him, waiting for him to say something. Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut and pressed a hand against his arrow wound. It wasn't hurting but the dull pain kept everything in perspective for him. Finding his resolve again, Aragorn lifted his head and opened his eyes again.

            "What I hide is my concern, not yours. My reasons are my own. Once the Corsairs are dealt with and the kingdom is calm again then I shall take my leave. Until then, I will be everywhere."

            Aragorn held his friend's gaze for a moment longer before guiding his mount around Arod. He rode slowly back towards Minas Tirith with his head bowed under the hood. Legolas and Gimli were somewhere behind him but he was past caring. It was raining, he was wet, he was sore, and he just learned that the Corsairs were to attempt an assassination on his son. His first day back on Middle-Earth and it wasn't turning out to be his best day, even compared to when he was a human. He was just plain miserable at that moment. He rode his horse through the gate at Rammas Echor while Legolas stopped and spoke with the guards for a moment and gave them a warning to be on the watch out. He waited when they were finished and continued to ride on still with a few yards between them.

            Gimli leaned around Legolas slightly to look at the other elf's hunched back. He had quietly watched the exchange between the two elves and felt no need to intervene. Legolas' body was tense and rigid as the dwarf gripped the elf's waist. Legolas' eyes bore into Renatus' back as they rode; his opinion of Renatus was constantly changing to adapt to each new experience. He still didn't trust Renatus and would keep a close eye on the Lorien elf. He watched as Renatus looked up to the sky and stared at the bright stars that could be seen through the occasional break in the clouds. The elf suddenly looked as though he had the weight of the whole world upon him. Legolas remembered that Aragorn occasionally looked like that when he recalled who he really was; when his destiny weighted heavily upon him as well as expectations from those around him. Aragorn would become quiet and brood alone over the blood that ran through his veins. It would take the human a day or two to get over his dark mood. Legolas nudged his horse faster to catch up to Renatus and rode beside the elf in silence for a few moments.

            "How does you arrow wound fare?"

            Aragorn looked over at Legolas and glanced down at his hand where it was pressed against his wound.

            "Aches a bit but not terribly. Morrow it shall be gone and is in the past," he said quietly and shrugged his shoulders.

            "How well did you know Aragorn?" Legolas asked softly as Aragorn turned his gaze forward.

            "Well enough. He spoke of you often and of your friendship. He often considered you as a type of idol or mentor."

            "He did?"

            "Yes, he felt extremely close to you and would do anything for you. He once told me that a good friend will stand in harms' way for you if you ask it. And a great friend will do the same without being asked to. He considered you to be one of the greatest friends a person could ever hope for."

            "I thought the same about him. It grieved me deeply when he passed," Legolas commented softly and stared off into the distance.

            "And you still grieve for him."

            "He and I shared a friendship that was built very deep by events we both participated in. I miss his friendship greatly."

            "I am sure that wherever he is, he misses you also. He would not want you to grieve so sharply for him."

            Both turned to look at Gimli as the dwarf smothered a sniffle. He roughly wiped his eyes as Legolas smiled.

            "Are you alright, Gimli?"

            "Aye, somethin be in me eye."

            They laughed out loud while nudging their horses into a canter as they neared the main gates and rode up through the first tier on their way to the Citadel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drinks for everyone! The new chapter to Reborn Warrior is here! YEAH! I am so happy! This chapter just seems to pop up out of nowhere and here it is. Legolas line of: 'If I even feel a breath of malice towards King Eldarion then there will be no measure to how hard and how fast I will bring this battle to you' came from the previews of Bourne Supremacy with Matt Damon. Can not wait till the movie comes out. Well, I hope you are happy with it, or at least as much as I am. So, please review for me and give me your opinion. I love to read about them. So, until next update.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** How is my dear beta slave doing? I hope you are doing well. My creativity just seems to be flowing from everything and everywhere around me. I am almost drowning in it I think. I like it really hot. Yummy.

**_Neoinean_****_-_** can be such a pain in the rear end at times. Extremely annoying I find it. I am very glad that you are enjoying the story so much. I am still debating on whether Aragorn will reveal himself or not. It is so hard (wails). The others will start to collect the pieces and pierce them together but it is a hard tale to believe. Reincarnation is not unheard of but it is unlikely.

**_Roccovende_****_-_** Is it a really bad thing that I am enjoying that? Heehee, this story is just taking off without me; I am just along for the ride. The idea was actually born several months ago while I was in college. I was talking to Linuvial Greenleaf and she needed a new story idea and this one just came to me while I was asleep that night and I pitched it to her the next time I talked to her. She said that she did not want to take the idea away from me so I started to play with it and it just started to evolve on its own. And here it is. And I am so proud of it.

**_Cloud-123-_** Corsairs were the only 'bad guys' that were still around when Eldarion was king so they were what I had to work with. Really hope it worked. Legolas and Aragorn just seem to be clashing in every direction. I think it is funny.

**_LOTRFaith_****_-_** This fic is just going to be full of mental and emotional pain all the way through. I am still not sure about how I will do the ending but I have faith that I will write it well. Not sure how I will handle it from Eldarion's point of view but oh well. I will cross that bridge when I get to it.

**_Wolf Jade-_** I know I hate it when I have to wait so long to read the next chapter to a really good story so I try to write as quickly as I can. Sometimes I run into writer's block and it takes me a while longer. You are really making me blush over here with that compliment. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**_Viviana_****_-_** I am blushing like a lobster over here. Thank you so much for the compliment. Aragorn and Arwen will not see each other again…well probably not in the way that you are thinking. I have a small bit planned out of what I would like to write but it will not come for a good while.

**_Got-lotr-_** No computer access? (shrieks in horror) That is almost a four letter curse word. Well almost…okay, maybe not. Hope you can get to your cousins' place often enough.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Thank you for the compliment. There will probably be lots of places where they almost discover it but do not. And then almost…and not. Heehee, I am so bad.

**_Grumpy-_** Aragorn is just being torn in two directions at once. So amusing. Arwen would have smacked him if he decided to go to Arwen and not Eldarion. Women are so…funny like that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Beling_****_-_** This early in the story I would never had let Legolas catch out. It will continue to nag him continuously and I will have so much fun with it. Sometimes you just want to smack Legolas, do you not? The grief of losing your husband/wife can make you do some strange things. And her children were grown and adults so I guess she figured that they could handle things without her. I am so happy that I have intrigued and captivated you with this story. I am honored beyond belief. Till next update.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** It really is a funny thought. I rarely roll around on the floor, at least not intentionally. I use to dance a really long time ago but I stopped dancing to devote my time to horses and I never looked back. Still burn up the dance floor at dance clubs or parties. I have just noticed that a lot of guys know nothing about dancing well. Have you seen 'Along Came Polly'? That dance scene between Aniston and the gay latino, oh my god. I so want a guy who can dance like that. Yummy.

**_Kalquelle_****_-_** Right now Aragorn/Renatus and Legolas have a strained respect of each other right now. They are going to be civil to each other around Eldarion and in public. If you ever need another beta reader then I am right here ready for it. I love helping other authors. I would be honored to read over your story, mellonin.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** Where have you been lately hon? I have not heard anything from you in a while on IM. I really wanted to smack Elladan over the head when I read your chapter. I have to admit that I got a bit confused when I read your review but it was fun. Until next update.

**_Elysia_****_ of Corellia-_** Oh…my…god. That was a really long review. Wow. That is really long. But I love long reviews! Personally, I would have drug my sibling off the computer if I knew there was a good Author's Alert on there and I could not get to it. I would have. My brother probably would have carried me out of the room but at least I tried. Now I finally know who Carcharoth is. Heehee, Carcharoth sounds cute! Awwwww, how cute. I hope you had a good time in Mexico. What was it like? Mexico is one of the few places that I have not been too. Not really sure if I want to go there either. Oh well, maybe when I get a bit older. You are right, Aragorn needs better training. He must have forgotten what Arwen trained him when they were married. Heehee. Legolas' brain is just going off the deep end with the reasons for Renatus' purpose of being there. You just really want to smack him. Now would they really stay away from the Corsairs? I will give you three guesses but you are only going to need one. NO! They will run head first into danger like they always do. Why? Because they are men; plain and simple. Did this chapter get here under the deadline of two weeks? I hope so. I really do not know anymore when I put up the last chapter. I just write and post.

**_Kelly Kragen-_** I am really brightly blushing over here. Thank you so much for the compliment. Aragorn can tell someone who he is but he has decided not to because he knows of the pain it would cause when he left again. OH! While I was writing this I just thought of the best way that Legolas will finally out! Crap! I have to write that down (scurries off to scribble on a spare piece of paper). Okay, written down now. I get a box of chocolates? YEAH! I love chocolate, even though I really should not be eating it. But oh well.


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn walked slowly though the palace's halls and occasionally glanced out the windows to view the sunny courtyard. The night before, after reporting back to Eldarion, he had retired to his room and slept. He dreamed of many things, including a small visit from the Valar. They told him that he was doing a good job and suggested that he speak privately with Alcarohtarë. What they wanted him to speak with her about they never said except that he would know. Aragorn had awoken more confused that when he went to sleep. So now he was wandering around the palace thinking and keeping an eye out for Alcarohtarë. Reaching out, his fingertips brushed against the cold stone of the hallway. Memories lived in these stones, memories that he remembered clearly as if they occurred the day before; his children's peals of laughter as he chased them around the halls and swung them up into the air. A smile flittered across his lips when he recalled his daughter's squeal of excitement when her arrow hit the target's bull's eye for the first time.

A similar squeal brought his attention to a window overlooking a small garden. Glancing out, he spied Alcarohtarë spinning in the garden with her arms wide open and beaming smile on her face. Aragorn quickly descended the stairs and stepped into the sunlight and tilted his head upward towards the sun. He understood why elves loved to be out in the open and not in buildings or enclosed rooms. The sunlight seemed to flow trough his body and he could feel life swirling around him. Sighing happily, he dropped his gaze and slowly walked towards Alcarohtarë.

"May I ask what has caused such a thrill of excitement in you, my lady?" he asked to catch Alcarohtarë's attention.

"Lord Renatus, forgive me, I did not see you there," Alcarohtarë said as she held a hand to her chest.

"I did not mean to intrude. I will leave if you wish for privacy."

"Nay, please, come and join me. I always welcome a new mind to talk with. I seem to have picked my brother's clean," she laughed and gestured to a bench.

"Your mother use to love coming to this garden. She would spend hours upon hours here reading a book or just listening to nature around her," Aragorn commented as he looked around at the lush plants.

"Some of my earliest memories consist of playing here with my mother and father when father was not working," Alcarohtarë said softly and dropped her gaze.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Aragorn asked, noticing her downcast gaze.

"Nay, at least I do not hope so. I am reminded of the stories I read and hear about that tell about the trials my parents went through to be together. I find myself in a similar situation."

"How so?"

"Do you vow to not speak of it with my brother?"

Aragorn nodded as he twisted around to face Alcarohtarë to give her his full attention. He could see that she needed to speak to someone about what troubled her.

"This letter is from my love. He and I have known each other for about eight years. We started to become close after my father passed away and the bond has only gotten stronger. I find myself wishing I was in his arms every moment of every day. He once told me that when he is with me he sees our world in a grain of sand, and the Undying lands in a wild flower. To hold infinity in the palm of his hand, an eternity in an hour. I am wrapped in his love and I could never feel safer," she said softly as the look of love danced across her face.

Aragorn felt his heart swell in pride and happiness as he listened to his daughter. She was in love and it sounded as if the young man loved her back. Along with his feelings of pride and happiness he had the overwhelming urge to find this blacksmith and make sure that he knew if he ever hurt his daughter that he would suffer horribly. But Aragorn knew that it was his fatherly instincts talking and he had seen the effects of Elrond's protectiveness of his daughter. If his daughter truly loved his man, than he would not stand in the way of their happiness. He wished that he could have stayed and been able to walk her down the aisle but he couldn't do that without revealing who he was. So many wishes and desires that he wanted but none could be done.

"And what is the problem, my lady?"

"He is a blacksmith. I find myself in the same situation that my parents were in. We are of two different classes and my brother would not approve in my choice of loves. We are two star crossed lovers lost amid all the clouds."

"That is very similar to what your parents went through but I will give you a bit of advice that Aragorn once gave me. It does not matter who you love, it only matters that there is love. If he be a blacksmith, a soldier, a merchant, or a wander as…Aragorn once was, then if he is the one you love then do not let go. So few find their true loves in their life time than once you find them do not ever let go. If your brother does not approve then you do not need his approval for your feelings, for they are your feelings, not his," Aragorn stated truthfully as he watched his daughter.

"What kind of trials did my parents go through?"

"Many, my lady. They were on two different sides of lives. Lady Arwen was an elf, the Evenstar of her people; Aragorn was a man, Isildur's heir, and a Ranger of the North. Upon their first meeting, Aragorn knew he loved Arwen but Lord Elrond forbid any relationship. He was trying to protect his daughter from the bitterness of mortality. When her love for the Ranger refused to wane, Elrond turned to Aragorn. The elf lord told him that Arwen will marry the King of Gondor Arnor and nothing else. It was what she deserves and has earned, he said."

"I have been told that Ada did not want to take the throne."

Aragorn sighed and allowed himself to retreat into the memories. He clearly remembered the shock he felt upon hearing Elrond's demand. The anger, sorrow, and guilt that plagued him and seemed to shadow any other feeling he had. But then, his marriage day, the joy, and the happiness he saw in Arwen's eyes made everything worth it.

"Nay, Aragorn did not want the throne of Gondor. He knew of what his forefathers did before him. Evil was allowed to roam these lands free because of Isildur's folly. And Isildur's blood ran through Aragorn's veins along with his weakness. He did not want the responsibility; he did not want to fail," Aragorn said quietly as his old demons of self-doubt resurfaced.

"My father seems to have more layers to him than I was aware of," Alcarohtarë commented sadly and picked slightly at her dress.

"Your father was a very complex man, Lady Alcarohtarë. But he loved your mother, you, and your siblings very much. You would scream and he chased away your fears, you cried and he gently wiped away your tears before righting what was wrong. And he loved your mother more than life itself and Valar bless her, she loved him back just as much. He did not deserve her though."

"I beg your pardon?" Alcarohtarë questioned, offended that Renatus would imply such a thing about her father.

Aragorn smiled at her offended tone. Her temper was quick to ignite just like his once was upon a time. Specific buttons had to be pushed for his temper to rise. He could see more of himself in Alcarohtarë every day that he interacted with her.

"I do not say this to insult him. Only that it was true. She once was a star just out of his reach that he could only love and admire from afar. She was the most beautiful of her people, a maiden; and he was a scruffy Ranger who had more scars upon his body than you could count. But they loved each other and that was all that mattered."

Alcarohtarë nodded and turned her gaze back towards the garden. She was quietly mulling over his words and applying it to her situation. Her love for her blacksmith was true; she felt it in her heart and soul. She wanted to run out of the citadel, leap into her love's arms, and never leave. Aragorn smiled and stood as he glanced towards the bright blue sky.

"I shall be leaving you now, my lady. I need to speak with your brother and discuss what to do about the Corsairs. Enjoy this glorious day."

Aragorn bowed and silently departed the garden and went into the Citadel again. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dimness as he walked now with a purpose. His legs took him to the throne room where he imagined Eldarion would be. Nodding to the occasional guard, he moved to the heavy double doors with a guard on each side. They opened the doors to allow him entrance and he heard the raised voices ahead of him as he walked in. A large table was to the side of the room with maps, papers, and books spread out on top. Eldarion paced in the middle of the room as several advisors stood stoically to the side and watched their king. Aragorn's son was expertly twirling a dagger in one hand as his other hand occasionally waved in the air.

"Lord Renatus saw the Corsairs' ship! He heard them conspiring against the people of Gondor!" Eldarion yelled and continued to pace.

"How do we know that we can trust this elf? We know nothing of him except his name and where he comes from," Iorlas snapped with his arms folded into his robes.

"Lord Legolas was there as was Lord Gimli! Are we to doubt them? My father trusted them with his life and that is enough for me to them also! Renatus included!"

Aragorn stood silently behind a stone column and watched the exchange between king and advisors. He remembered Iorlas from when he had been one of Aragorn's advisors. A good man with a sharp mind but wary of new things and new people.

"Your father was a fool."

Everyone's head snapped around to look for the speaker. A dark haired man stepped out from behind other advisors to enter his king's field of vision. Aragorn's eyes narrowed at his first glance of the advisor. Instinctively, he didn't like the young man. Eldarion's eyes also narrowed as he slowly walked towards the other young man. If Legolas had been there and knew who Renatus really was, he would have laughed hysterically at the family resemblance.

"And why do you say that, Dervarin?" Eldarion asked with a low, deadly voice.

"He was a fool for not dealing with the Corsairs when he had the chance."

"He chose not to kill hundreds of people unless every other option had been explored. War is not a solution, only a new problem."

"He did not kill hundreds of people because he was weak! The Corsairs are ignored by this kingdom because Elessar did not want to jeopardize his comfy and high seat above everyone else."

Faster than Aragorn's elven eyes could follow, Eldarion had his hand wrapped around the other man's throat and lifted him a few inches off the ground. The dagger was pressed dangerously against Dervarin's jugular as Eldarion's grip tightened. Fire burned brightly and deadly in the king's eyes as his stare seared through the man.

"You would do best to hold you tongue, Dervarin. Keep in mind that the only reason you are here is because you saved my sister's life and you are a skilled soldier. If you dare to disrespect my father again then I will have you thrown out of the city. And you will refer to him as King Elessar. Am I clear?" Eldarion snarled as Dervarin nodded slightly against the king's grip.

Eldarion released his hold and turned his back to the advisors.

"All of you, leave," Eldarion commanded quietly with his head bowed.

The men filed out and the sound of the closing door echoed in the large throne room. Aragorn watched as Eldarion turned to the table and braced his hands on the table top. He stared at the papers and shuffled through them with hands as Aragorn stepped out from behind the column. The dagger that resided at the king's hip was quickly in his hand ready to throw when he perceived movement.

"Lord Renatus, I did not see you there. I apologize," Eldarion stated and slipped the dagger back into its sheath.

"I should beg your pardon, my king. I did not mean to sneak up on you."

Eldarion waved him forward and looked back to the documents and maps on the table. Aragorn glanced at the items on the table and picked up one of the books to read the spine.

"'Diplomatic Warfare'? There is nothing diplomatic about warfare, never was," Aragorn said and tossed the book onto the table.

"But sometimes war is a fact of life. A fact that I despise with my entire being. My father told me how ugly war is; the lives needlessly lost. The Battle of the Pelennor Fields where Rohirrim and the Dúnedian of the North lost their lives with Gondor soldiers, the battle of the Hornburg, and countless other bloody battles that I have been told of."

Aragorn bowed his head in memory and respect of those who lost their lives at those battles. He remembered the cold rain at Helm's Deep and the screams of dying men and elves. How those screams haunted him some nights when sleep eluded him. He had seen the Nazgul's winged creatures sweep down thirty men in one pass. The shock he felt when he saw Eowyn slay the Witch King was still fresh in his memory. Swallowing hard, he lifted his head and locked gazes with Eldarion.

"Those battles were very bloody, yes. But they were unavoidable, as if this matter with the corsairs. The Corsairs have never liked Minas Tirith, or Gondor for that matter. They are good fighters but do not do so fairly. Their only goal is to win by any means necessary," Aragorn supplied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Meaning they fight dirty."

Aragorn chuckled as he nodded, a whisper of a smile upon his lips. Eldarion looked to everything on the table and waved a dismissive hand to it.

"Then all this is useless. These books and papers describe how a war should be fought not how it really is fought. I can find no good descriptions on any wars or battles that my father fought in. He kept no accounts either."

Aragorn smiled sadly and new what he needed to do. Looking at his son, he knew that it was time.

"Walk with me, my king. I shall tell you a story," Aragorn said and motioned for the king to follow.

Eldarion looked curiously at him but followed as they slowly walked from the throne room. Aragorn clasped his hands behind his back and watched the floor as they walked along, wondering where to begin.

"Your father traveled across many lands when he was still alive and saw many battles. When Lord Elrond told him of his heritage, he started a journal. A record of all he saw, who he met on the road, and countless other things which he wrote about. He also wrote about battles and wars he had participated in or watched. He knew that you cannot fight fairly if your opponent is not fighting fairly. So, on occasion, he had to fight dirty to keep his kingdom safe. In his journal he describes the battles, ploys, soldier movements, and ever sketched out diagrams. Some of it is vague but mostly detailed."

"That journal would help me greatly if it still existed," Eldarion commented softly as they turned down another hall.

"It does exist."

"Where is it then? It is not in the library or with my father's things."

"He hid it. This journal contained all his thoughts and emotions from learning of his heritage until he was unable to write any longer. If it fell into the wrong hands then it could be used against you or the next descendent or the entire kingdom and he did not want hat. So, he hid it away."

Aragorn stopped in front of a door and Eldarion realized that they had arrived at the doors to his sleeping chambers. The room use to be his parents while they were king and queen and he had moved in eventually after about a year. They fond family memories were still too fresh at the time and it took him several months for him to be able to walk into the room without a wave of grief washing over him. Aragorn glanced to Eldarion for permission to enter his chambers and slowly opened the door upon receiving a nod. The room looked just as he remembered except for a few small differences. Slipping out a small dagger, Aragorn walked to the desk in the center of the room and knelt on the ground. Tracing his fingertips across the hard wood before finding the specific board. Sliding the blade into the slit between two boards, he pried the board up and set it aside. Reaching into the dark space, he pulled out a wrapped bundle and stared at it for a moment remembering the night he had hid the bundle. It had been raining, the room was dark except for the crackling fire, and his wife was down in the banquet hall waiting for him to join the festivities.

Aragorn slowly untied the twine holding the bundle together, and pulled aside the flaps of worn leather. The bundle contained his thick journal, diagrams of battles, personal notes on weaponry and armor, battle plans thought up late into the night, and his most inner thoughts that he shared with almost no one. Standing, he looked up to Eldarion before sighing.

"While you read this, please, do not judge your father by his comments, thoughts, and actions. He did what he needed to do to protect his life, family, and kingdom. Despite what some people may think, he was only a man. A great man, but a man nonetheless."

Aragorn handed his son his life written down. Pausing for only a moment, he turned and started to leave the room.

"Renatus."

Aragorn stopped and turned back to Eldarion. The king's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he looked to the elf.

"Yes, my king?"

"Thank you. You have given me back a piece of my father and I thank you for that."

Aragorn bowed and left silently to leave his son with his father's memoirs.

_To see your world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand, An eternity in an hour_.—William Blake

()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there is the new chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I do not think I made you wait that long for this chapter. At least I hope I did not. If I did then I am truly sorry but that is what I get for working on three stories at once on this site and two more on other sites. I actually finished this chapter on the 9th of August in Charleston but I did not have internet access so I could not post it. So you are getting it on the…15th, I think. Heehee, Linuvial Greenleaf was probably losing her mind while I was gone. Anyhow, review for me and it will make me write a lot faster.

Oh, and everyone should go and read Linuvial Greenleaf's new fic 'Dementia of Love'; it is marvelous story with a plot line that I really have not read anywhere before. It has the normal elf and ranger angst but there is a new twist in it that will shock you. So go and read it.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** I swear, every time I talk to you I blush really badly. No, I do not intend to kill off Alcarohtarë. That would just be far too mean, even for me. Right now, Legolas has a grudging respect for Renatus/Aragorn; things will be strained but they will try to be civil towards each other. Cat fight between the two elves with the dwarf watching and taking bets…yeah, I can see that. Legolas as Thomas Bourne is enough to make any girl swoon. Do not think I have ever swooned over a guy. Highly doubt it. Hopefully, I can get me a really short cable and be able to get online down here in the hotel so we can talk again! But not sure if that will work.

**_Got-lotr-_** YEAH! You have computer access! Cheers for you! Sugar is good to be high on. I hope I updated soon enough; I try really hard to get new chapters up speedily.

**_Kelly Kragen-_** I have several ideas on how Legolas will find out but I have not yet decided on which one I am going to chose. It would have to be such an emotional scene when I do write it. Gah, I can not wait now to write it. The ending…I really do not know how I will end it. Probably a bittersweet ending. Not depressing but not happy either. Arwen will not appear; I highly doubt that I will have Eldarion and Alcarohtarë find out about Renatus. At the end of the story, they may have suspicions but nothing confirmed. But that could change with the way that my mind works. Enjoy!

**_I missed the last boat-_** I just have to say first off that your penname is hilarious. Very unique. Thank you very much for the compliment and you are making me blush over here. I just have a huge load of different types of angst in this story, do I not? I never liked writing stories that the characters have everything easy. I want pain, heartache, danger, trails (as in tests of the sort), I want them to go through the emotional trauma to make them worthy of something and I feel as if this story as captured that; and the entire emotional side of Aragorn's conflicts. Slight tension will be there but I do not think that I will create any fist fights. Maybe a sparring session that gets a bit out of hand but that would be about it. Until next time. Cheers!

**_Cloud-123-_** They are, finally; men just can not get along easily, can they? Must be that damn y chromosome.

**_LOTRFaith_****_-_** Mental pain is the best! Heehee. I still have to pound out some of the more finer details but I am sure that it will be very emotional, whatever I write.

**_Elysia_****_ of Corellia-_** I AM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! There was a hurricane, a tornado, a flood, my car broke down, my laptop broken down, I could not find anymore pens in the house, and my cat ate all the paper! IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!!! Heehee, (clears throat) anyway. I really so love getting long reviews. It lets me know that my readers like to talk to me and value my opinion on topics. My laptop is my baby; if my parents want to see me more during the days then I bring my laptop down to the living room and work on it there. I am an internet whore; sometimes I am and other times not. Some days I do not want to even get near my laptop; like the days that it pisses me off and I want to throw it out of the window.

But see, now he has a fresh, brand new body to batter up and put some miles on it. Which he will just have to do. See how much damage he can do to it. I bet the Valar are just over there on Valinor watching all of this and shaking their heads. One of the Valar: "And that was a rental." I swear, I am so evil to Aragorn and Legolas and the entire Gondor kingdom. And of course he is not going to listen to the other people to keep him safe, of course he is going to run head first into a mess with the Corsairs; if he did not then he would not be our loveable Ranger on the inside. An Aragorn twin running around…hmmmm. Definitely scary. But I really would not mind having two Aragorns. Oh, bad Spades.

I love reading your reviews, I really do. They are hilarious. And I am now going to go and hide behind something or hide in a bomb shelter to avoid Carcharoth and Elysia. It seems to be about two weeks when it takes me to get these chapters up but hey! There is good news! An Ancient Bond and Order of Glaurung are about to end and then this will be my only story. I have the sequel to An Ancient Bond in the works but I will not post that one until I have several chapters of it already written. So this one and my other two will be the only stories that I will have to work on. I may be able to get the new chapters out quicker. Does that save me from Carcharoth? (Spades reads the last bit before taking off an leaving a dust behind) HELP ME! Heehee, later hon.

**_Wolf Jade-_** Thank you so much for the compliments. I love reading them. I have learned to not say the next chapter will be out shortly because it usually is not. Something comes up and I get delayed and it takes me a while to write so I just say it is in the works. Ah, but Aragorn is really not an elf from the woodland realm. This new elf body is brand new to him and does not know what he can and can not do yet. The next few chapters will probably have a few funny moments when he realizes these small things.

**_Roccovende_****_-_** What do you do at band camp? Just play your instrument and learn how to march? I am completely in the dark about band camp so you will have to enlighten me a bit. Well enjoy the new chapter and I hope you enjoyed your nice hot bath.

**_Sielge_****_-_** I hope I made your day with this new chapter. I know I made my day with it. Enjoy!

**_Elven Kitten-_** He wants to tell him but he can not! It would just be wrong and cruel to divulge that information and then have to leave again. I have several ideas thought out about how they will learn but I have no decided on one yet. Namarie to you too!

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** I can believe it about male ballet dancers. A lot of guys do not do it because the stereotypical thought is that all male ballet dancers are gay which is totally stupid but hard to dispel. Oh well, it is 12:16 while I am typing out these responses. I am just a night-owl; no one can change that. Enjoy!

**_Viviana_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. Stop, you are making me blush over here. Hope I did not make you wait too long for the update. Enjoy!

**_Jeffo_****_-_** I thank you for your offer to help but I think that I am doing fine just on my own with my own references. My first mistake was because of The 'O' in 'Onen' had an accent mark above it and did not recognize it so it did not load when I posted the chapter. The second "mistake" is actually correct my way. I have researched it through my books and through other people that have learned the language. And I would really appreciate it if you did not post ads for your website on reviews. That is just rude and tacky. But I thank you for reviewing and have a good day.

**_Grumpy-_** Thank you for the compliment. Legolas is going to seem really ditsy in this story; it will be hilarious. This story is going to have a lot of twists and turns in it. I can not wait until I have it all written out.

**_Beling_****_-_** Legolas just continued to dodge right around the real answer but that a male for you. I would beg the Valar too to give him back a few more hundred years but I think the plea would be denied. Just call it a hunch. Might be just a touch too much, though.

**_Uineniel_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. No, Renatus is not elvish. It is Latin meaning 're-born'. I had looked at the names in Elvish for 're-born' but none of them caught my eye and then I saw Renatus for Latin and it really struck me as a good name. So, I just put that in there and said that it was Elvish when really it is Latin.

**_Neoinean_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. I will try my hardest to keep up the excitement and good work. Cheers!

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** I am being so mean to Aragorn/Renatus in this story but it is just so much fun. Heehee.

**_Kalquelle_****_-_** Those two are getting close to wanting to hurt each other; it is almost getting funny. My email addy is eeb1100 at I hope you can read this once I upload it. I really do.


	7. Chapter 7

Aragorn walked through the halls once again like earlier and soon stopped at an open balcony. Stepping out into the sunshine, he reached out and gripped tightly onto the stone outcropping and swung off the balcony. His hands and feet searched and easily found holds to propel him upwards. Reaching the roof, he sat on the edge and looked out across the wide expanse of Minas Tirith before taking in a deep lungful of air.

"It is quite beautiful up here."

Aragorn didn't need to look to know it was Legolas who spoke. He had sensed the elf just moments before he spoke and he turned to look at the Mirkwood archer. He crouched at the apex of the roof as he watched the Lorien elf silently. They stared at each other for a moment before Legolas moved to sit beside Renatus and look out across the city. Aragorn raised an eyebrow before turning back to the sight in front of them.

"I thought Aragorn kept nothing from me. Apparently I was wrong for he never spoke to me about you," Legolas said quietly as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Strider held something back from everyone. He did not want to be an open book to anyone, even his best friend. Did you tell him about everything in your life?"

"I admit that I did not but it was close."

"There is always a small piece of yourself that you are unwilling to reveal. Call it your deepest, darkest thought or memory. I know that I have one as does everyone else. Do you know yours?"

Aragorn turned and looked to the elf beside him to see Legolas' brows furrow in concentration. The Mirkwood elf nodded to prove that Renatus spoke correctly.

"There were some things that you did not tell Estel and you do not tell Gimli. There is always something that we do not want others to know; our deepest, darkest secrets."

"And what is yours, Renatus?"

Aragorn held Legolas' gaze for a moment before turning back to look out across the city. All of his secrets were now with Eldarion in his journal; secrets that he buried deep where no one could find them and now Eldarion had everything.

Both elves jumped when a scream ripped through the air from the edge of the city, outside of the first tier. Without speaking, they jumped up and ran across the roofs towards the lower tiers. Aragorn leapt onto nearby buildings as his feet lightly fell upon the roofs. Legolas and he matched stride for stride as they ran through the city. Reaching the city's last tier, they jumped down to the streets and ran out the large gates. Both had their bows out with arrows notched and ready to fly as they scanned the area. A woman came running around the nearest corner, sobbing hysterically and Legolas had to drop his bow and arrow just as the woman collapsed in front of Legolas.

"Stay with her," Aragorn ordered softly without looking to the other elf.

His aim was steady as he slowly approached the corner and rounded it. Flies buzzed around noisily as he raised his eyes to look at what had the flies' attention. He slowly lowered his bow and arrow before slipping the arrow into the quiver at the gruesome sight before him. A young woman, possibly just pass her twenty-second birthday, was practically nailed up to the wall. She was nude and her lower abdomen had been sliced open and her intestines spilled out to the ground under her. The corpse's face had multiple cuts to disfigure it and upon its chest was the carved symbol of the Corsairs. Aragorn's emotions shut down immediately to keep his head clear and not cloud his thoughts. Scanning the ground, he noted all the surrounding tracks and quickly drew his impressions. Finishing that, he neared the body and carefully brought down the body to rest it upon the grass. Several feet away were the woman's discarded and torn clothing which Aragorn reached for. Pulling on the piece of clothing, whatever was under it was pulled over and bundles of flowers were scattered. Aragorn stared at it silently while hearing soldiers' footsteps and Legolas' voice directing them. Shaking out the clothing, he carefully draped it over the female body to shield her from the soldiers' eyes and protect what little respect she had left. Bowing his head, he spoke a small prayer for her before slipping his arms under the body and walked in the direction he came from. Legolas and the soldiers slid to a stop and quickly parted to allow the silver haired elf passage. The soldiers dropped their gazes when they saw Renatus' eyes and the solid mental wall behind his gaze. He walked silently with the wrapped body and went through the city to arrive at the House of Mourning. Gently easing the body onto an empty slab, he braced his hands on the edge and stared at the wall in front of him. On the wall was a carved stone tablet with an inscription that his elvish eyes easily read. _'Here once laid a great king, a great man, and a great brother and friend. He brought the kingdoms together and challenged Sauron himself. Forever remembered, Aragorn, son of Arathorn; King Elessar. Live free, die well, Strider.'_

Closing his eyes tightly, a renegade tear escaped from under his eyelids and slowly traveled down his cheek. The tear fell and splashed onto the lifeless hand that dangled from under the clothing. Even in a new body with another chance to fix things, he could not keep his people safe.

"My father never wanted this. He hated the death of civilians."

Aragorn listened as Eldarion slowly approached and stood by him. He slowly pulled the cloth down to reveal the young woman's face and sighed deeply. Lowering the cloth again, Eldarion stepped away and ran a hand over his face.

"It was the Corsairs that did this. They are trying to scare you into doing something foolish and rash. They know that they cannot win in a fair battle so they are using other tactics," Aragorn said before turning to look at Eldarion.

"I know but I will not fall to their level. This is below honorable for a warrior and a war."

"Have you not read your father's writings or looked outside the city? War is not honorable and neither are most of the men that fight in them! The only thing honorable would be a way to solve conflicts without warfare and death! Without the killing of women and children. War changes men for the worst," Aragorn snapped angrily as he gestured towards the dead body.

"My father had hopes that men could change."

"Aragorn's hopes changed after all that he saw and went through. Read his journal, and by the time you finish you will understand."

"What should we do about the Corsairs?"

"Nothing as of yet. Put out a notice to all civilians that no one should travel alone outside the city walls during day or night. Instruct the wall guards and all the guards upon the Rammas Echor to be on alert," Aragorn said and Eldarion nodded.

"We should try to find her family and inform them of her death."

"They will come looking for her when she does not reappear. They may already be looking for her; give the soldiers a description of her and tell them to keep their ears open."

Eldarion agreed silently as he crossed his arms across his chest as in deep thought.

"Legolas awaits you outside. I believe he is worried about you."

A grin barely reached Aragorn's lips as he stared at the stone wall in front of him. Even in a new body and with no knowledge on his part, Legolas still protected him and worried. Just like so many years ago, Aragorn thought as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. Nodding slowly, he turned and walked out of the stone building to almost run into the blond haired elf. Legolas looked over the other elf with a critical eye before meeting Renatus' gaze.

"Are you well?"

"Aye, I am well. Please, pardon me Lord Legolas, but I have some things that I must do. Lord Gimli is probably looking for you."

Aragorn turned and walked towards the citadel to collect a few of his things. He had a plan and would only do it alone; not drag Legolas and Gimli with him. He would wait until nightfall to leave and hide in the shadows as he slipped outside of the city's walls. He would hunt the Corsairs tonight.

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn's elvish eyes pierced the darkness and shadows as he crouched atop the stone wall. The hood of his dark cloak covered his silver hair as he held the cloak tightly around him and sprinted down the length of the wall. Soon he was sprinting across the Pelennor Fields and climbing up and over the Rammas Echor. It was difficult for him as an elf so he knew that no man could climb up without some type of aid. His quiver was full upon his back with his twin knives and bow ready for use. He was going to locate the Corsairs main camp and see what else he could learn. It had been hard deciding whether to tell Legolas and Gimli or not. In the end he decided not to tell them; he didn't need the added worry of minding his words to protect his identity.

The forest welcomed him silently as he slipped between the trees. His feet took him along the same path to where the camp was a few days prior. Kneeling in the dirt, his fingertips drifted over the disturbed soil as he read the subtle signs. Standing, he sprinted into the forest and tracked the trail with his eyes as he ran. He ran for about an hour and envisioned that the trail was taking him around to the front of Minas Tirith. Slowing to a stop, he listened closely and picked up the faint wisps of a conversation or several of them from ahead.

Glancing to the trees, he leapt up and moved along the tree branches to get closer. A small campfire was the only thing providing light for this group of Corsairs. Staying in the shadows, he crouched on a tree limb near the fire and listened closely to the conversations.

"…at early hour on the third day, we will attack. Our mole says that everything will be ready and we can overtake the city. The soldiers and guards will be fractured and in ruins. The first gate will be unmanned and once we breech the second, Minas Tirith will fall to us."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed at the words as he carefully leaned forward. He knew that the first gate would never be unmanned voluntarily. Only a king's order could make it happen and Eldarion would never do that unless the first tier was evacuated to the upper tiers. But why would the soldiers and guards be in disarray?

"How trustful is your mole?"

"Very; he is close to the king and could assassinate him at any moment if he chooses to. The plan is fool proof."

It must have been a kick back from his luck as a human for one of the men tossed a piece of wood into the fire and sent a cloud of sparks into Aragorn's face. Shielding his face quickly and trying to beat out the small flames that started on his tunic, his balance wavered and for the second time in two days he fell from a tree and into the small camp fire. Immediately feeling the scorching heat and hearing the startled yells, he rolled away from the fire and quickly stood to start running. Arrows rained around him and one pierced his left side to jut out the front as another nicked his calf and sent him stumbling as his hand wrapped around the bloody arrow shaft. He soon out ran the arrows but could hear the raised voices from somewhere behind him. Gasping in pain, he glanced down at the wound and bit his bottom lip before breaking the shaft. Glaring at the arrow head, he tossed it aside and took a deep breath before jerking the arrow out from the back. Wadding up the bottom of his tunic, he pressed it to the wounds as he glanced to his calf. The arrow had only grazed him but it hurt like Mordor. Checking behind him again, he started off towards Minas Tirith with two bleeding wounds. Oh yeah, the healers were just going to love him.

Blood poured heavily from his side by the time he reached the gates of the Rammas Echor. The blood loss was making him dizzy and light headed but he knew he couldn't pass out until he found one of any three people. He saw a horse standing quietly by the gate where Aragorn could hear three voices. Two of them sounded vaguely familiar as he stumbled closer. He would borrow the horse and ride to the city to raise the alert and inform Eldarion of what he heard.

"Renatus!"

Aragorn weakly looked up and saw Legolas come around the horse. Gimli soon appeared behind him as they gaped at the bloody elf. Legolas dove forward and caught Aragorn just as he fell to his knees in exhaustion and pain.

"What happened to you, Renatus?"

"Corsairs…they have…a mole in…the Citadel…assassinate Eldarion…must guard him," he muttered through clenched teeth as Legolas lowered him to the ground.

Legolas yelled at the guard that manned the gates to light a warning lamp. It would put the other gates on alert as well as the city's guards and the king would be highly protected. Aragorn sighed in relief but was still worried. The Corsairs had said that it was someone close to Eldarion and had several opportunities to kill him. He could still be in danger.

Aragorn struggled to stand as his mind yelled this realization at him. His fatherly instincts were over shadowing his pain and blood loss as he brushed aside Legolas' restraining hands.

"You need to lay down, Renatus! You have lost a lot of blood!" Legolas said and tried to push the other elf back.

"No; I need to…ensure that the…King is safe," he murmured as the world started to tilt.

"We will, Renatus. Worry not."

"Aye, laddie. We shall deal with it," Gimli said as Renatus' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Gimli and Legolas looked to each other concerned. Calling over his horse, Legolas scooped Renatus into his arms and hurried to Arod. Gimli promised that he would soon follow as the horse and two elves fled into the darkness. Legolas held Renatus close to his chest as Arod galloped across the field. There were extra guards at the gate that made him slow and identify himself. The streets were silent as he rode up through the multiple tiers to reach the royal healing ward. Shouting for the healers, he slipped off Arod and ran into the ward with the bleeding elf in his arms.

"Call for the king!" Legolas yelled and carefully set Renatus on one of the tables.

Grabbing one of the clean towels from the racks, he pressed it against the wound and looked towards the door. He could hear the running footsteps nearing the healing ward before the doors burst open. Eldarion appeared and Legolas was suddenly reminded of Aragorn whenever he was summoned to the healing ward for an emergency. He would immediately drop everything and run for the healing ward to help the patient. It was the same with Eldarion; the injured came first and it was his responsibility as one of the master healers. Sometimes Legolas was amazed how similar Aragorn and Eldarion were.

"What happened?" Eldarion asked as he quickly washed his hands.

"Gimli and I went to look for Renatus in his room and did not find him. All his weapons were gone so we assumed that he left the city. We were talking with the guards at the gate of the Rammas Echor and Renatus stumbled into sight. He said that there was a mole in the Citadel that would try to assassinate you. He was quite adamant about getting to you," Legolas explained as he passed instruments to Eldarion.

Eldarion nodded distractedly before swearing under his breath and throwing aside a blood soaked towel. Reaching to the nearby table, he grabbed a tin and flipped off the lid with his thumb.

"This will hopefully slow and stop the bleeding so I can stitch the wound. Valar, what made this?"

"A Corsairs' arrow. The shafts are designed to cause the utmost damage if it is pulled out," Legolas said as Eldarion sprinkled the powder over the wound.

The blood immediately clotted as Eldarion grabbed the needle and thread. Legolas carefully cut away the remainder of the tunic and frowned when the tunic seemed to stick to his skin. Lifting Renatus' arm, Legolas swore swiftly at what he saw.

"His back is burned. I cannot tell how extensive it is," Legolas said as Eldarion sighed.

"Are there any other injuries that are hidden from my sight?" Eldarion asked as he washed out the wound before starting to stitch the entrance wound.

Legolas carefully looked over Renatus' body, looking for any large blood stains. Stopping at the elf's right calf, he ripped open the already torn legging and reached for the irrigating solution. Legolas had learned several healing techniques from Aragorn and could heal small injuries like shallow cuts and a simple broken bone. The arrow wound was not deep enough for stitches so he spread on a sweet smelling ointment before wrapping the wound.

"Help me turn him."

Eldarion and Legolas carefully rolled Renatus onto his stomach as Gimli hurried into the healing ward.

"How is he?"

"We are still working on him, Lord Gimli, but right now he is on the border and could go either way. He has lost a lot of blood from his wounds," Eldarion answered as he worked on the arrow's entrance wound.

"Has he woken?"

"Nay, Gimli, he has not. Are the guards on alert?"

"Aye, though they do not know why. I was in my chambers when four Guards of the Citadel entered and escorted me to the throne room. They only said that the torches at the posts had been ignited. Then a healer came for me saying there was an injured elf in the healing ward and I was needed," Eldarion said as he carefully pulled the tunic away from the minor burns. "Gimli, could you please go and find my sister, Alcarohtarë. I may need her help soon."

Gimli nodded and disappeared quickly as Legolas looked questioningly to  
Eldarion. The king remained focused on Renatus but knew the elf was curious.

"Alcarohtarë is better at calling back elves while I am good with humans. I believe it is from interacting with so many humans and not many elves."

Legolas nodded in understanding and helped Eldarion with the minor burns on Renatus' back. The elf would occasionally groan and try to shift away from the pain as they dressed the burns. Finishing their task, the doors opened and Alcarohtarë appeared in a robe with Gimli and a soldier behind her.

"What is wrong?" she asked as Eldarion beckoned her over.

"Renatus encountered some Corsairs, we believe. He has lost a lot of blood and has yet to awaken."

Alcarohtarë nodded and rested one hand atop Renatus' head and her other hand on his lower back. Her eyes fluttered shut as she slowly slid into Renatus' unconscious mind and searched for him. Eldarion and the other watched and waited as the young woman's eyes flitted rapidly under her eyelids. With a sudden choked gasp, she leapt backwards as her hands covered her mouth to smother the cry. Eldarion stepped towards his sister concerned but stopped at her raised hand. Her wide blue eyes stared at Renatus' unconscious body before looking to Legolas and Eldarion. Her shock was apparent as he released a shuddered breath.

"Oh Valar…"

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Wow, I never expected that it would take me this long to get a new chapter out to this story. Oh well, being a full time student with 18 credit hours and a full time employee working 40 hours plus kind cuts down on my writing time. So I deeply apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I truly did not mean to take so long but it was unavoidable. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and again I apologize for taking so long.

AND GUESS WHAT????? I AM FINALLY 21 YEARS OLD! DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** Girl, I was rolling on the floor in hysterics when I read your review and the swimming/penis. I am smiling and chuckling now while rereading it and responding to it. That was one of the best reviews ever. Well, I hope you enjoyed the male swimmers. Next…MARDIS GRAS! Heehee.

**_Neoinean_****_-_** I really have no idea where the journal idea came from. I think it was from some movie where there was something similar to it or something like that. I really cannot remember where all my ideas come from anymore. I looked over it when I was researching for this story and now I cannot remember anymore. Oh well, time to go and read up again.

**_Wolf Jade-_** Well the slight mix up with the dates was that I came home a day earlier that was expected because of the hurricane that came through Charleston. Those little things just mess everything up. I can well imagine that it really killed you to say that last line. And here I am taking my bloody sweet time writing this most recent chapter; I am such a bad author. I take too damn long to write a simple chapter! I hope you like the chapter and I am so sorry for taking so long to update.

**_Sielge_****_-_** I am happy that I made your day. I am really blushing over here at your compliment. Linuvial is a great author and a great gal; do not know Catwjl but if you like her, great! I am actually waiting for Linuvial to finish beta reading this chapter while I type out the reviewers' responses.

**_Got-lotr-_** I know I took so damn long. I am sorry, extremely sorry. And I really hate math takes out calculator and starts to compute numbers.

**_Elysia_****_ of Corellia-_** Dude, just call Carcharoth over. I deserve whatever he decides to give me for taking so long with this chapter. Gah, I am such a horrid author for making you wait so long. Gets down on knees and bows head ready for the death blow. I am ready. I am starting to think that I am related to the Peredhils or the Greenleafs. You should see me at school and work; I have those days that I just can not believe that all of this is happening and I just want to climb back into bed and sleep the rest of the day away where I will be safe. Hopefully. Of course knowing my luck the fire alarm would probably go off and it would be raining outside and I would have left my umbrella in my car. It always happens like that. And I would be wearing a white tank top and it would be cold and the house next to mine is all boys so yeah, just my luck. I apologize deeply for the delay in chapters but it was unavoidable. And I really did not forget about you, I could never forget about you or Carcharoth. I could never forget my favorite werewolf.

**_Viviana_****_-_** I thank you much for the beautiful compliment. I love hearing such compliments from my readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.

**_I missed the last boat-_** Sometimes I hear sirens going off in my head when I try to write at bad times for me which is early in the morning. I do not write well in the morning; I am a night owl. My writing talent only comes out after the sun sets. Do not know why but it does and I have come to accept it.

**_Elven Kitten-_** I have been known to be cruel…rarely but it happens on occasion.

**_Frodo16424-_** It is okay if you have not reviewed. I know I have not for several stories. The idea just came to me some time last year and I have slowly been molding it into this story and here it is. Hope you enjoy it.

**_Kelly Kragen-_** I have to admit that I was not sure how I was even going to write it when I first came up with it. I was like "No, even I could not pull this one off" but I tinkered and played around with some ideas and this story slowly started to emerge. A huge chunk of thanks goes to Linuvial Greenleaf for helping me out with this story.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** I intended for most people to think that when they read that line. I was just pulling your leg, heehee, I am so evil. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** I know, Legolas can be a bit overbearing at times. LOL. But it just happened like that; I really did not plan it. When I read your review, I was like really? And I had to go back and reread what all I had in that chapter. Oh well, it is the way the cards fall.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** Do you really want to know what time it is now? 2:50 in the morning…2:50 in the morning! Damn, I have class tomorrow morning at 10:00. Shit.

**_Lirenel_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. Enjoy.

**_Cloud-123-_** Aragorn had better watch out or he is going to get his ass kicked.

**_Grumpy-_** I always say that love comes in all sizes and shapes. You can not help who you love, it just happens.

****

**_Kalquelle_****_-_** Yes, that quote is from William Blake in the Tomb Raider. Good girl kick ass movie. Enjoy!

**_Beling_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. I am glad that you are enjoying the story so much. And I bow to you.

**_Hiei-Rulez_****_-_** I will share small bits and pieces of his journal in later chapters. Both of those men are friggin hot! And yummy.

**_Cosmic Castaway-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. Sorry for taking so long updating, I really did not mean to take so long.

**_Arrina_****_-_** Yeah, I know she is going to kill me or sick Carcharoth on me. I knew it was coming. Oh well, I deserve it all.

**_Alatariel113-_** I am going to finish it but being a full time student and a full time employee kind of cuts into my writing time but I am going to finish this story if it is the last thing that I do. It might just take me a little while longer than normal.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sister, what troubles you so?" Eldarion asked concerned as Alcarohtarë pressed a hand to her bosom.

"Tis nothing, Eldarion. Just something I did not expect," she murmured before walking quickly from the room.

Eldarion looked after his sister before turning to Renatus. He pulled the sheet up to cover the elf's body and blew out several of the candles. Motioning for Gimli and Legolas to follow him, Eldarion left the healing room and stood quietly in the hall.

"What do you think Lord Renatus discovered?"

"It must be something to do with the Corsairs for it was their arrow that produced that damage to Renatus," Legolas commented as Gimli nodded.

"Aye, an the elf wasn't in 'es room."

"We can learn nothing of certainty until Renatus awakens. I will assign an apprentice healer to stay with him until he awakens and we may question him. The guards are on high alert until we decide what happens with the Corsairs."

"Have you decided what our next course of action may be, my king?"

"Nay, but I am slowly forming a plan from my readings," Eldarion mused quietly.

"What readings are those?"

"Some things that Renatus gave me," he answered distractedly as he crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the ground.

Legolas raised an elegant eyebrow as Eldarion waved over an apprentice healer. Instructing the healer, Eldarion slowly walked away, still deep in thought. The elf and dwarf stood quietly for a moment as the young healer slipped into the healing ward.

"Now what do we do?" Gimli asked, leaning against his axe.

"Wait until Renatus awakens and discover what happened."

(I)(I)(I)

Alcarohtarë dismissed the apprentice healer and slowly walked closer to the bed where the elf lay unconscious. That small distance never seemed so large to her with the knowledge that weighed heavily on her mind. Everything she saw and felt in the elf's mind was shockingly clear and only one answer came to her mind to explain. It wasn't impossible, for it happened to Lord Glorfindel and Gandalf from what she read and remembered from her history lessons. This Lorien elf was her deceased father. Her fingertips softly touched the fair skin of the immortal elf before she jerked her hand back as if she had been burned. The rational part of her was instructing her to be calm and think everything through like a scholar. There must be a reason why he was here and did not tell anyone of who he was. 'Because he does not intend to stay,' the logical part of her brain yelled. There would be a good reason for him to not tell his own son or best friend, she figured and pulled a chair closer to the bed. Dipping a cloth into a bowl of cool water, she gently mopped the elf's forehead. She could feel the heat radiate from his body from his climbing temperature. Looking over the nearby table, she selected several items and dropped them into a bowl in her lap. Pouring in a bit of water, she ground the leaves and berries together to eventually produce a thick paste. Scooping a handful of the paste, she pulled down the sheet covering the elf and rubbed the paste across the top of his chest. A strong, aromatic scent filled the healing ward as Alcarohtarë withdrew her hand and wiped it clean. Renatus breathed deeply and relaxed as the scent wafted around. Alcarohtarë smiled softly and leaned back in her own chair to watch over the other elf.

Several hours later, towards early morning, Alcarohtarë jerked awake from sleep when Renatus shifted and groaned. Standing, she moved to the bed side and gently pressed a hand to the elf's shoulder.

"Lie still or you shall tear your stitches," she murmured as Renatus' eyes fluttered wildly.

Renatus' eyes slowly opened and focused on Alcarohtarë as he grimaced in pain. He breathed shallowly to minimize the pain as the princess smeared a cream across the top of his chest. The strong scent invaded his nose and the pain faded to a manageable level slowly.

"The pain will fade more as the cream works. I learned of the mixture from your books."

Aragorn froze as he heard her words and she watched him. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked deeper into the elf's eyes. Aragorn tried to turn away but Alcarohtarë held his gaze and he felt her looking deeper into him. She knew who he really was! Did she tell anyone? Does Eldarion know? Is the king safe?

"Everyone is safe and I have told no one. Your secret is still safe."

"What are you talking of, my lady?"

"I see it in your eyes and when I called you back. You are Aragorn Elessar. I do not know how but you are," she whispered with a smile.

"You are mistake, my lady, I am Renatus of Lorien," he stated and tried to get up.

Pain flared around his abdomen wound and he gasped as he curled around the pain. 'This is not happening,' his mind screamed as he gritted his teeth against the agony. Alcarohtarë pressed a hand to his shoulder to keep him on the bed and pressed a hand to the side of his head. She entered his mind and pressed the pain into a small corner and she knew that she was right. Renatus was her father. Aragorn jerked away from her hand and pressed her away from him before bracing himself to the bed. Alcarohtarë stood up to her full height and her eyes sparkled dangerously as she glared at the silver-haired elf. The air crackled around her as she released a side of her that she rarely released. This side was dangerous and volatile.

"You speak untruthfully, so-called Renatus of Lorien. I see it now every time I look in your eyes and into your soul. It is a blinding light of kingly power and renowned courage that citizens still talk of. I see the same man that I looked up to and thought that no one could ever outdo or out think. I see the King of Gondor that challenged Sauron himself and his armies. A man that faced and led the Cursed Men of the White Mountains, stared a Balrog directly in the eyes and stood against the ultimate evil of Middle-Earth. My father was a man that legends are made of and I believe that you are him reborn. Now tell me, Renatus of Lorien; tell the Princess of the strongest realm in Middle-Earth that she is wrong."

Her speech was punctuated by a soft sound that only their elvish ears could hear. Renatus looked towards the window as his eyes narrowed in thought. He knew that sound but from what? Slowly getting off the bed and moving to the window, he parted the blinds before his eyes grew large.

"Get down!"

He lunged at Alcarohtarë and they both tumbled to the ground as a boulder exploded into the side of the room. Screams exploded from the other tiers as countless other boulders rained down onto the city of Minas Tirith. The horns of warning from the guards blared to warn others of the falling projectiles as the section of the healing ward started to collapse around Aragorn and Alcarohtarë. Stones rained down around them as Aragorn looked around quickly for shelter. The far wall was teetering slowly and threatened to fall. Spotting the large and sturdy desk against the wall with a large opening for the chair, he stood and grabbed Alcarohtarë up. Pushing her in front of him, he shoved her under the large desk and dove in behind her. He covered her body with his and pressed her head down as they pressed themselves into the small shelter. The wall lost its battle with staying upright and crashed down atop the desk and they both flinched when a fracture shot through the center of the desk from the weight of the stone.

"The desk is going to break! We need to get out!" Alcarohtarë yelled over the other loud sounds as Aragorn nodded.

Pressing his feet against the stone, he flexed his thigh muscles and grunted as the stone moved away from the opening. Alcarohtarë moved out and pressed her back to the stone to brace it as she held out a hand to Aragorn and get him out. Both of them pushed away the broken piece of wall and Aragorn helped his daughter over the debris while keeping an eye out for other falling boulders.

"We need to get to the Citadel," Alcarohtarë said and lifted up her skirt to run from the ward.

"Alcarohtarë! Watch out for other stones! I do not want you to be injured!" he yelled, going after her.

Alcarohtarë stopped and spun around before grabbing his arm in a biting grip.

"Tell me, Renatus! Tell me the truth that I wish to know!"

Aragorn looked at her dirt smudged face and carefully brushed aside a stray strand of hair. He could see so much of Arwen in his daughter it almost pained him to look at the youthful face. And what would happen when he had to leave again? Would she be devastated and broken? Or would she cherish the time and learn from it?

"You are just as strong as your mother and I always hoped you would be," he murmured softly as he gently cupped her cheek.

Alcarohtarë grasped his hand and kissed it quickly before pulling him after her. The two of them ran down the street, weaving through the crowd of running citizens as boulders continued to fall. Soldiers were running around trying to help trapped citizens or trying to detect from where the boulders were coming from. Aragorn kept looking towards the tier's wall and above them, watching for any other falling boulders to could injure them. They ran down one of the main streets and saw a soldier run towards them with a panicked expression on his face. He quickly saluted before speaking and pointing.

"Lady Alcarohtarë, we need your help. One of the boulders hit a small school and several of the children are trapped and injured," he said breathlessly.

He quickly led the way as Alcarohtarë and Aragorn followed. Aragorn's arms were wrapped around his abdomen as he ran to brace his wounds while gritting his teeth against the pain. Boulders had stopped falling and now chaos was setting in as the damage was realized. Aragorn grabbed another soldier that was passing and held tightly to the man's arm.

"Go to the tier wall and get an all wall damage report; outer wall first. Make sure there are no weak areas where the city may be breeched. Call the horn for all reserve soldiers from all tiers to aid their specific tier. And tell the wall guards to watch the outlaying land warily. We can not afford to be surprised by a sudden attack from the Corsairs. GO!"

He could hear the children's cries for help before he reached the crumbling school building. One of the boulders appeared to have knocked out the main foundation pole causing the building to be extremely unsound. Several of the children were out on the street crying and Alcarohtarë ran towards them to check for injuries. Aragorn saw an opening on part of the roof that still had yet to fall as he quickly used scattered pieces of wood and stone to move up there. His light weight allowed him to move quickly and move across weak pieces of wood. Jumping down the hole, he crouched on a broken beam and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimness.

"Anyone here?" he called and ducked to the side as a piece of roofing almost fell on him.

He heard a cry filter over to him from a child as he carefully moved through the crumbling building. There was only two floors but the roof had already fallen and the second floor was about to give way. His eyes pierced the darkness to see two little children hiding in the corner of the collapsing structure. Grasping a beam, he swung down and moved quickly to the children.

"Are either of you hurt?" he asked while looking for visible injuries.

Both shook their heads while sniffling and Aragorn reached for the oldest looking of the two children. Picking up the child, he held one on one arm and the other on the other arm. Aragorn slowly started to move towards the center of the buildings to hopefully find an exit for them. The way he came in was impossible with two children. He could see another exit but there was a large gap of nothingness between him and the only visible way out. Standing at the edge of the hole, he looked down into the wood strewn cellar. Too far down he quickly decided, they would never be able to climb out.

"Renatus!"

Jerking his head up, he saw Legolas slip through the exit with Eldarion close behind him.

"Legolas, thank the Valar. Are all the other children out?" Aragorn called as he lowered the children to the floor.

"All but those two. Can you jump?"

"Not with the children and my injury. It is a long jump even for a healthy elf."

Legolas nodded in agreement before turning to talk with Eldarion. Aragorn kept both children near him as he thought about what he could do. He would barely be able to leap the gap himself.

"Renatus! Can you throw the children?" Eldarion asked and Aragorn's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Throw them? You want me to throw children?" he asked shocked.

"It is the only option open to me at the moment," Eldarion replied exasperated.

Telling the children to close their eyes. He picked one up and heaved it over the gap with a grunt of effort. Legolas walked back a few steps to catch the child in his arms. Nodding to Eldarion, he slipped out the hole to take the child outside. Aragorn picked up the second child and took a deep breath before heaving the child to Eldarion's open arms. Just as the child left his hands, Aragorn felt the child's foot strike his tender wound. Muting his cry of pain, he curled over and slowly knelt on the floor. 'Valar, that hurt' he thought and released his bottom lip from between his teeth.

"Are you coming, Renatus?" Eldarion called as he moved towards the hole.

"Of course," he muttered and slowly straightened.

Backing up a few strides, he sprinted to the edge and pushed off. Once his feet departed from solid ground, he knew he wouldn't make it. Eldarion must have realized it also for he quickly set the child on the ground and spun to run towards the edge. Diving forward and landing hard on the floor, he grabbed Aragorn's hand and gasped as he was jerked forward. Aragorn tightened his jaw as he felt his stitches tear and blood start to flow from his wound. He looked up to Eldarion's face and was shocked to notice how alike Eldarion looked like him when he was young. The king's dark hair framed his youthful face as he tightened his grip on Aragorn's hand. Not saying a word, he slowly started to pull Aragorn up and helped him over the edge. They both lay on the floor catching their breath as Aragorn stared at the edge.

"I believe we are even now," Eldarion muttered with a weak smile.

"Aye, I believe we are," Aragorn agreed and slowly stood. "Let us leave this place."

He limped towards the exit and felt Eldarion's hands help him through the opening. The sky was overcast and a chill was in the air from the looks of it.

"It will rain soon," Aragorn commented quietly as he looked to the sky.

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear it already falling and its scent is heavy in the air. As is the scent of the Corsairs. They launched those boulders at the city; I am not sure how but I have a suspicion," Aragorn responded and brushed away Legolas' helping hands.

He followed a small path of destruction that one of the boulders had made. Reaching the area where the boulder shattered into pieces, he knelt and picked up a chunk of boulder. Ignoring the blood that trickled down his side, he held the piece of stone and lightly sniffed it.

"What is it?" Legolas asked as Aragorn handed the piece to the other elf.

"Helm's Deep's Bane. It is what they used to breech the wall at Helm's Deep," he answered and wiped his hands on his leggings.

"I have read of it in my father's writings. I had no idea of its true power until now," Eldarion murmured as he accepted the rock from Legolas.

"It blew the wall to pieces and shook the ground we stood on. The scent lingered in the air for hours before it lifted."

Aragorn stood and was suddenly light headed. Holding his ground, he waited for it to pass before looking around. He needed to find a place to patch his wounds and rest before blood loss sent him to the ground.

"Please, excuse me, my king," he said and bowed slightly before turning to leave.

His footsteps were steady as he moved towards the Citadel. If only he could get to his room where he could bandage himself up and stop the bleeding. Entering the building and out of everyone's sight, he pressed his tunic against the wound and it was immediately soaked with blood. Hissing softly, he moved as quickly as he could towards his room without allowing himself to pass out. Only a few more steps away from the door, he stopped and leaned against the stone wall to catch his breath.

"I do not know why elves never ask for help."

Aragorn's head snapped around to see Eldarion hurry to his side. Eldarion helped him to his room and kicked the door open before helping the elf to the bed.

"I will be right back with some supplies. Do not move," he ordered and pushed Aragorn back.

Aragorn rolled his eyes as he listened to Eldarion hurry away to collect herbs and bandages. His hands were slick with blood as he pressed his tunic to the wound. So much blood, he mused quietly and slowly turned his head to look towards the open window. Rain fell silently on the city as the fresh scent invaded the room and Aragorn breathed it in deeply. Eldarion hurried back into the room and set everything on the table next to the bed. Gently pulling Renatus' hands away from the wound, he pushed the bloody tunic away and picked up a thick cloth. Dipping it into water with athela leaves, he gently wiped away the blood.

"You did a nice job tearing these stitches," Eldarion said and pressed the cloth directly onto the wound.

Aragorn sucked in a breath sharply at the bite of the mixture. Grunting his acknowledgement, Aragorn pressed his head back as Eldarion carefully started to remove the stitches.

"My father always said that I never did anything half-assed," he replied, the pain helping to clear his mind.

"Mine did also. If you are going to do something, do it all the way and never part ways. Finishing something and finishing it well was what my father instilled in me."

"And always do what is right and just," Aragorn murmured as he rolled onto his side for Eldarion to clean the wound.

"I do not know what is just for the Corsairs."

"Ask them what they want."

Eldarion paused and set down the cloth before reaching for needle and thread.

"What do you mean? Just ask them?"

"Always try every diplomatic route before resorting to violence. Send a pigeon requesting a cease of hostilities and a royal conference somewhere open in the fields. Try and solve this before any lives may be forfeited in war," Aragorn hissed as the needle pierced the flesh.

"And what do I do if what they want is impossible?"

"Issue an ultimatum. The might of Gondor is not to be dismissed."

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

My life is just collapsing around me and school is the sledgehammer causing everything to crumble. Finals and work have just been really cutting into my writing time and I have had a huge writer's block that has prevented anything from coming. But I took a small break and started writing slowly and this chapter slowly emerged. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I do apologize for taking so long.

CHALLENGE: This is a small challenge that I have decided I wanted to try. I was kind of hoping all readers/reviewers could give me a small sketching of how they think Legolas or Eldarion should find out who Renatus really is. I have some ideas but I just want to see what some other readers would like to see. Does not have to be long but a quick summary. Just put in your review and I will love you all to ME and beyond.

**_Linuvial Greenleaf-_** I must admit that this story is one of the most unique of all the ones I read but I do owe some of it to you. You were the one that insisted that I write it and you have helped me along whenever I am stumped. I have to get to a post office to mail you your Christmas present. Maybe I can do that tomorrow before going to work.

**_Elvendancer-_** I have been keeping sane hours, really. Well, as sane as they can be. I do not get in from work till about twelve o'clock or twelve thirty but I go straight to bed once I get in. Now that I have classes and work then I have to keep sane hours or else I lose my mind. Tell your brother congratulations for me.

**_XxgemxX-_** I apologize for taking so damn long with this chapter. But it is here and I hope you like reading it. Enjoy!

**_Isadora2-_** I am continuing the story; it just takes me a little while to get the new chapters up. I am also working on the sequel to An Ancient Bond so that should hopefully be up soon. Enjoy! And guess what??? I might be in German some time next year studying for a few months!

**_Beling-_** I took my time and here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

**_Wolf Jade-_** You got someone else hooked onto my stories? I feel so loved! Legolas and Renatus will have to work out a few more things and probably have several more conflicts. I am just having so much fun have those two clash head on so often. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; till next update.

**_Hiei-Rulez-_** Easy girl! Or you will give yourself and aneurism. Linuvial Greenleaf has four life-size cutouts in her room. That would freak me out so bad if I woke up in the middle of the night with four life-sized any things standing over my bed. I once had a poster fall on my face during the middle of the night and yeah, that poster did not survive till sunrise.

**_Levaire-_** From this chapter, yes, Alcarohtarë found out who he really was. The journal idea just kind of popped up because I figured he must have had something that he wrote all his feelings and thoughts in. So, it just kind of slid into the story.

**_Sielge- _**Thank you so much for the Birthday congrats. Alcarohtarë did find out but she will not tell the others. I am not saying that they will not find out but just not from her. And I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I am so horrible about taking so long in typing. Bad habit of mine.

**_Viviana-_** I do update; it just takes me a while to do it. I do not like to rush myself in writing because then it does not turn out as nicely as I would like it to. But I have already started on the next chapter and hopefully will have it up around Christmas time because I am taking off two weeks from work and doing nothing else so it should be a writing time for me while I am at home with my family. So, keep your fingers crossed.

**_Got-lotr-_** Definitely, evil math. I just got done studying for my calculus final tomorrow and my brain hurts really badly.

**_Elven Kitten-_** Well, Alcarohtarë knows who Renatus really is. Hope you enjoy this late chapter.

**_Grumpy-_** It is a permanent curse; no matter be he elf or human, he can not stay in a bloody tree. Heehee, Renatus is just having one of those days where you want to curl up in bed and pull the blankets over your head and ignore the world. I have had plenty of those days lately. Blame it all on school and work.

**_Kelly Kragen- _**She knows. I knew I wanted one person to find out who he really was but I was having a hard time deciding who I wanted to find out. Then I thought that his daughter would be one of the easiest to write and her reaction but then when I tried to write it, nothing sounded right. Some days I realize that I am 21 and I just can not believe it. I mean, last night after work a bunch of us went out drinking and I just had a hard time believing that I was that old. I have several ideas of how I will make Legolas discover who Renatus really is so I just have to decide on which one I will use. Hope everyone would like it.

**_Cosmic Castaway-_** My time has certainly flown by and it annoys me because I do not realize it has flown by. And I look to when I last updated and I am shocked beyond belief. And then I feel all guilty because it has taken me so damn long. Hope I did not take too long.

**_Neoinean-_** Aragorn is just not a tree person/elf. He must have done something bad to them in a previous life before being a human. Revenge of the Trees, heehee. Legolas still has a lot to work through before he and Renatus can really work together. I plan on making it very interesting.

**_Dha-Gal-_** Honey, I cringed all the way over here in South Carolina at your singing. Heehee, gah, I love reading your…conversations…between all of them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Megaroo-_** I did not think it was that bad of a stopping point. Well, yeah it kind of was now that I look at it. I have a knack of finding really bad stopping points. I must have taken a class in it and not remembered taking it.

**_Cloud-123-_** I do not think that I can make Alcarohtarë do anything. She creates her own scenes. But I will urge her to do something.

**_KeshieShimmer-_** Hook, line, and sinker; heehee. When I first thought of this story idea I thought that I would not be able to pull it off but it is coming along far nicer than I expected it to. Can you keep a secret? motions for KeshieShimmer to come closer there will be a showdown later. Maybe in the next chapter or the one after; I hope anyway. I am so sorry for taking so long in updating; I am a bad author. Bad, bad author for making them wait so long.

**_Elysia of Corellia-_** Honey, I am really starting to admit that I do need Carcharoth behind me growling continuously to make me write as often as I like. I mean I look towards my notebook with all my stories in it and then I look to my school books and notebooks and I just have to work on the school work. Even when I finish one subject I move to a next one to be ready for the next test and then it is about midnight and I have to go to bed so I can get up the next morning and go to class. I want to write!!!!! It is not like I want to be studying Marketing and Hospitality classes or Calculus; I would much rather be writing my stories but no; I need to study. I am glad that you liked my cliffy. I wrote it just for you because I knew you would get irritated. Heehee. But you are going to have to wait. I mean come on; I can not have the climax this early in the story. Tell your sister hi from me. Just tell Carcharoth to sit behind me and growl occasionally to keep my writing. That will work some.

**_Horsiegurl-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. Well whenever you post a story let me know and I will be there with bells on reviewing. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Eldarion nodded and concentrated on stitching the wound again. Tightly wrapping the elf's abdomen, they both looked up as Alcarohtarë quickly entered the room and looked to the two.

"How do you fare, Renatus?" she asked as her fingers brushed over the sterile bandages.

"I shall be fine, my lady. How are the children?" he asked and accepted a new tunic from Eldarion.

"They are all safe and unharmed. Three citizens were killed during the attack and eleven others were injured. We were lucky," she said as she helped her brother clean up the bandages.

"The Corsairs have a mole in the Citadel. Someone close enough to be able to assassinate King Eldarion easily. It will be a chain reaction and the city will fall. There are no heirs for the throne and there are no heirs in the wilds like Strider," Aragorn said and slowly moved to the seat by the hearth.

"The white soldiers are on high alert. I have one posted at every door to the Citadel and there is a guard near me at all times. It is virtually impossible," Eldarion replied and closed the windows to the rain.

"Nothing is ever impossible. The Corsairs can be smart if nothing else. If they believe in something strong enough, then they will follow through. Never underestimate an animal trapped for they will go against unimaginable forces to be free and stay alive," Aragorn said as he stared into the fire.

Eldarion gently touched Alcarohtarë's shoulder and motioned for them to leave the room. The elf was wounded and needed rest. They closed the door silently behind them as Aragorn slipped into a deep healing sleep. He was safe for the moment.

(I)(I)(I)

Legolas stood quietly in the doorway watching the elf sleep with his eyes closed. He was still distrustful of this elf but something inside was telling him that he should trust Renatus. Legolas didn't know what it was but Eldarion and Alcarohtarë trusted him. Gimli didn't want to admit it but he did also. Legolas wouldn't let himself fall so easily under Renatus' spell. He silently walked into the elf's room and walked to the bureau where he knew that the elf's weapons were. The doors swung open silently as Legolas reached for the weapons while he kept a close eye towards Renatus. Turning his gaze to the weapons, he looked for any clue to tell him more about the elf sleeping in front of the fire. The arrows offered him nothing except that they were perfectly made with designs carved elegantly into the shaft. Putting the quiver full of arrows back into the bureau, he pulled out the twin blades and quickly inspected the weapon. Just as he put the weapons back, a hand grabbed the tip of his ear and pulled him away from the bureau.

"Lord Greenleaf," a voice hissed and started to pull him from the room.

Muting the cry of pain, Legolas looked to the angry Alcarohtarë as she pulled him from the room. Legolas had learned to never make Aragorn mad at him and that temper seemed to have been passed to his daughter in all its fury. She led him from the room and closed the door before leading him a good distance away from the room.

"And just what do you think you were just doing?" she asked after releasing his ear.

"Trying to discover more about this strange elf."

"By sneaking into his room like a common burglar and inspecting his weapons? Renatus does not need to be investigated nor questioned on any matter," she said passionately as Legolas rubbed his tender ear.

"Are we to turn over entire rule of the kingdom to him?"

"If he asked, I would."

Legolas looked at Alcarohtarë in shock at her statement. She turned her gaze away and ran a hand over her hair as she sighed.

"If my father trusted him so, then why can you not?"

"I know nothing of him, my lady. In all the years that Aragorn and I rode together, he never once mentioned this elf to me. And now Renatus appears when this kingdom is on the brink of war with the Corsairs? I think this is far from being a coincidence," Legolas replied as Alcarohtarë dropped her hands to her side.

"If you think that Renatus is a spy for the Corsairs, then you are grossly mistaken, Lord Legolas. You do not know his full story."

"Then tell it to me and I can begin to understand and help."

"I am sorry but I can not do that," she whispered as she bowed her head.

"And I am sorry for I can not trust him."

Alcarohtarë nodded and turned her gaze towards the window where the rain fell heavily outside. Her heart was torn between what to do. Should she tell Legolas or let her father decide what he would do? Sighing, she turned back to Legolas and looked up at him.

"My brother would like to see you and Lord Gimli in his study; something about the plans for the Corsairs."

Legolas bowed to the princess and silently departed to head towards the king's study. The guards nodded to him as he opened the door and slipped into the quiet study. Gimli stood by the door and nodded to the elf before turning his attention back to the figure that stood in a small room to the side. Legolas knew what sat in that singular room. It held the last of the seeing-stones, a Palantír that had passed from Aragorn to Eldarion. Eldarion rarely used the stone; the Corsairs worried him enough for him to use it. Waiting quietly for the king to finish, he emerged a few minutes later with a hand to his forehead.

"Is there a problem, my king?" Legolas asked as Eldarion slowly sat in his chair.

"Nay, just that the stone is being more difficult than normal; it continuously showed me images from my father's reign. I cannot make it show me the Corsairs or anything else I wish to see. It has never done that before," Eldarion said and covered his eyes with his hand as he sighed.

Legolas nodded and walked to Eldarion's desk as Gimli called for one of the servants to bring water. He looked down to the king's desk and slowly pushed aside some of the papers. He recognized the handwriting on the sheets of parchment, it was painfully familiar. His eyes narrowed as he pulled the thick leather journal to him and scanned the flowing words.

_'…the snow is thick on this eve. We lost two men to wolves a few hours ago. Barlin had a wife and three children; Theomir just passed his twenty-second day of birth. Both were good Rangers and even better friends…'_

_'…I had the nightmare again last night. The eye was bearing down on me and speaking to me. I tried to run, but the eye was everywhere. Its strength is my weakness. I hear him in my mind now, repeating: Isildur's heir will fall. I will fail.'_

Legolas looked up to Eldarion with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you get these parchments?" he asked sternly and picked up a few sketches to show the king.

Eldarion spread his fingers to look between his fingers and at what Legolas was asking about. The corner of his eye twitched just slightly when he saw the papers in Legolas' hands. He forgot to put those away before Legolas and Gimli had arrived.

"I found them in my desk," Eldarion mumbled and reached for the papers.

"King, these papers are from Aragorn's private journal. A journal that Aragorn told me he lost a few months before he passed. Where did you find these papers?"

"Renatus gave them to me. They were hidden in my bed chambers," Eldarion replied and carefully collected the papers.

"King Eldarion, I think Renatus is the mole if there actually is one. How did Renatus find this journal? Aragorn let no one read this journal and I mean no one. Not Arwen, the twins, or I; and Renatus just happen to know where it was hidden. This elf has an alternative motive or else he is being guided by the Valar themselves for he knows things that he should not know," Legolas snapped and slammed the papers down onto the table.

"Is there not the smallest possibility that my father never confided in you about Renatus? My father kept many secrets from his loved ones; secrets he did not want to keep but had to. Does it matter how or why Renatus knew about the journal? I am learning what type of man my father really was," Eldarion said sharply as he stood and walked away from the desk.

"And what type is that?"

"A man who would die for his people! Whose self-doubt and feelings of failure haunted him every day of every night. A man who always stood on the front lines no matter how many wounds he called his own. A man who almost put himself into a coma because he healed so many and neglected his own wounds. A man who…who I can only hope to be but will never succeed."

Eldarion almost choked on his own words as he turned away from Legolas. He looked up at a painting of his mother and father that was completed before he was born. The figure in the painting stood proudly beside the queen and in charge of his kingdom.

"My father never went into detail of his actions during the years of the Fellowship. He always spoke of the brave and strong Boromir, the courageous hobbits Frodo and Sam, the fearless shield maiden of Rohan, and the prowess of an elf and dwarf battling side by side. After reading his journals I discovered that he was ashamed of his actions; how he could have done more to protect Merry and Pippin, or saved more people when he was already exhausted. He thought he was never good enough for his position, his title, and the respect he was given."

"Aragorn earned tha' respect of those that met 'im. 'E was a good man," Gimli said quietly as a soft knock sounded on the doors.

"Come!" Eldarion called and turned towards the door.

A messenger came in and bowed to Eldarion before handing him a rolled piece of paper. The young king unrolled the sheet of paper and scanned the contents before turning to Legolas.

"Lord Cracus of the Corsairs will meet with me one mile from the Rammas Echor in a clear opening. The location is far enough from the river and has no places to hide soldiers for a surprise attack. I think it is safe," Eldarion explained and walked to his desk where he tossed the letter.

"From what I have heard, Cracus is not to be trusted, my king. He may try something," Legolas said as warning.

"I know. We will need to be wary of his intentions. Be ready to ride tomorrow by noon."

Legolas and Gimli bowed before leaving the king alone in his study. Eldarion pulled his father's journal over to him as he stood by the desk and slowly flipped through the well worn pages. He stopped at one page that had left an impression on him and reread it.

_'…the crown feels heavier with the news I just received. Arwen is with child, my child. Will I be a good father to my son or daughter? Will they be ashamed to hear what I once was? A Ranger from the North who became king against his wishes. What will I pass on to my child? What do I wish them to remember me by? I would wish them to know how much I will love them. I would wish them to have better memories of their mother and father than I did of mine. I would wish them to know that I would move mountains and rivers for the. They are my life.'_

Eldarion closed the journal and slowly walked the window overlooking the darkened city. Tomorrow he would begin to solve the Corsair problem.

(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn stood quietly in his room as he pulled on his quiver slowly. His wound pulled a bit but it was pain free, due to the deep healing sleep. Eldarion told him what he wanted to do that day and Aragorn had agreed to ride out with him along with Legolas and Gimli. He grabbed his bow on the way out and slung it over his shoulder as he jogged down the hallway. The sky was overcast that morning as he jogged to the royal stables. Everyone was there already mounting as Aragorn took a mare from the stall and swung atop her. Several of Eldarion's advisors stood by him advising him on different situations that may occur. Aragorn just rolled his eyes as he guided his horse out of the barn.

"Advisors can be such a hindrance at times."

Aragorn turned and looked to Legolas as the elf rode up beside him on Arod with Gimli behind him.

"Most of them should be drug out into the street and shot with arrows directly in their hearts," Aragorn muttered and glanced over his shoulder to Eldarion.

Legolas chuckled and nodded to Eldarion as the king finally escaped the advisors. The four of them started off down the street as four White Guards flanked them. Citizens watched from the sides of the street or from homes and buildings. Aragorn slung his bow off his shoulder and held it against his thigh as he rode on Eldarion's right. His senses were heightened for any danger as he glanced over to Legolas who held his bow in the same fashion. Gimli held his axe ready as they reached the first tier. Eldarion told them to stay there as the four left the city and rode out across the field. They cantered through the Rammas Echor and into the open as Eldarion led the way to the designated meeting area. Aragorn didn't know what it was but he felt uncomfortable and the feeling grew the longer they rode. Something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it.

They came to the clearing and slowed to a walk as they approached the five riders waiting in the center of the clearing. Aragorn's eyes scanned the surrounding area before locking gazes with Legolas. Legolas nodded slightly to signal that he felt something wrong also.

"My king, something does not feel right," Legolas commented quietly.

"Aye, laddie. Me arm hairs be standing on edge," Gimli said as he shifted his grip of his axe.

"I know. Stand steady."

The two groups met with a few yards still between them. The Corsair group was dressed in soldier garb as was Cracus. He was young, maybe a few years older than Eldarion, but no more than five years. Aragorn looked over the Lord Cracus and knew he had met some member of his family. The boy's features were familiar to him somehow.

"I know of the king, elf, and dwarf but this new elf is new to me. Who are you, elf?" Cracus asked as he looked over Renatus.

"I am Renatus of Lorien, a friend of King Eldarion," Aragorn responded as he glared at Cracus.

"What is it you want, Cracus? Why did you attack Minas Tirith?" Eldarion asked calmly as his horse stomped his foot.

"I want the Telcontar family off the throne."

All four of them were silent until Gimli leaned over a bit to look at Cracus from behind Legolas' back.

"Are ye mad, boy? Aragorn's line belongs on tha' throne. A dead man knows tha'."

"He took the throne away from my father and then killed him when he threatened to tell everyone the truth. I am trying to correct the wrongs your father did to my family and my people," Cracus snapped as Aragorn's gaze fell to the dirt.

He ran through his memories to investigate Cracus' accusations. He had killed many men over his years so it took him a while. A memory came up from many years ago, about five years before the War of the Ring started. He was camped in Gondor, near the river and alone when another traveler came up to his camp. He said his name was Ergonath from Osgiliath. After sharing dinner with him, the man had recognized the ring of Barahir on his finger. Skimming over the details, Ergonath tried to kill Aragorn and take the ring to declare himself Isildur's heir. Sadly though, he had not been as skilled as Aragorn with a sword and had died. Hearing a sound in a nearby bush, Aragorn had found a young boy perhaps ten. Guessing the young boy to be Ergonath's son, he had tried to take the young boy to a nearby town but the boy had run off in fear.

'This must be the boy,' Aragorn thought as he looked up.

His gaze fell on a clump of tall plain grass and his eyes narrowed slightly. The tips of that clump of grass were all brown but the grass next to it wasn't. There were more patches of grass with browned tips as his eyes slowly looked all around them.

"My king, I think we should be going," he said, interrupting Eldarion.

"A moment, Renatus."

Aragorn turned to Legolas and slipped into the gray tongue.

"It is an ambush, Legolas. There are at least thirty men surrounding us. We must leave now," he said urgently.

"King Eldarion-"

"In a moment, Lord Legolas."

"No, now!" Aragorn snapped.

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

MERRY CHRISTMAS A DAY LATE! Sorry, I tried really hard to get this to you on Christmas but I just could not make it. And look! I got this one out within a week and a half from my last post. I so proud of myself and if you could see me I am patting myself on my head. Well, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and have an even better New Year. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf-_** That really was depressing but it does sound like a good ending; bittersweet kind of. Do you realize how random you are during your reviews? Or at least most of them? But that is okay, that is why I love you. My pesky little mosquito beta reader. Heehee, you and I have one of the most warped senses of humors. Need I say Roheryn. Heehee.

**_Sielge_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. Since I am on vacation I have more time for writing since I am just chilling out so much. No work, or school or anything else. And I love it. So hope you liked this chapter.

**_Wolf Jade-_** You should tell him to review. I love reading from new reviewers; and it is always a good reason to pull out the drinks. Heehee, I am so bad. I have time now that I am at home for the holidays and I love it. I am chilling out so no fear of getting sick or having a mental breakdown. I tell you though; I was really close to having one before holiday came. I will put your suggestion down in my notebook with the other suggestions. I might just have to put them all in a hat and pick.

**_Hiei-Rulez_****_-_** I think it is called reincarnated. He was killed at Gondolin when that city fell and then he was reborn; at least I think that is how it went. And it did happen with Gandalf so it is possible. I always believe that you learn new things until the day you die.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** I am mad that they did not cast Elladan and Elrohir. Those would have been two yummy elves if they had. I am thinking about writing another Sauros story but I will wait until I cut down on stories that I have out. Then I will have Elladan and Elrohir back in the stories. I will certainly put your suggestion in my notebook with the others.

**_Neoinean_****_-_** I LIVE! PRAISE THE WRITING GODS! Heehee, Alcarohtarë is really cool. She is one of my favorite OC right behind Sauros. Well, I had intended that they have the gunpowder used to blow up Helm's Deep wall and they used it to blast the boulders to the city. So, kind of a cannon. So, yes, they have a type of cannon. Renatus could easily say that he was one of the elven warriors that were at Helm's Deep that came with Haldir's troop. I will add your suggestions to my notebooks with the others.

**_Elitenschwein_****_-_** YES! I updated! Bravo me! My stress level has lowered considerable since I got home for the holidays. It is okay if you do not have an idea; I wanted to see what all my readers wanted and play with the ideas they gave me. I might just merge a few of them together. A few people have told me that they were skeptical when they read the synopsis but said that I surprised them and they were really interested in the story so I will take it as a huge compliment. Thank you so much for the compliments.

**_Viviana_****_-_** I UPDATED! CHEERS FOR ME! Thank you so much for the compliment. I will definitely keep the reuniting scene in mind.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** It is okay if you can not think of anything for how Legolas and then should find out. I am still tossing around different ideas that pop up whenever I am around town. Usually scribble it down on a piece of paper or record it on my mobile. Hope you have a good holiday!

**_Horsiegurl_****_-_** Is English your second language or are you just bad at it. I speak two languages 1) English and 2) bad English. Heehee. I actually speak about six languages to some extent. But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

**_Siennawoods_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment, mellonin. I am thinking about taking your suggestions and merging it with a few others. So I am going to have this really elaborate scene where they find out. Heehee, I am having far too much fun with this idea. You are very much welcomed and hope to hear from you again.

**_Elven Kitten-_** I always love making people's day. Makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**_Grumpy-_** Yes, Aragorn has been found out by Alcarohtarë. I thought that throwing scene was quite humorous when I typed it. Enjoy!

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** I will definitely put your suggestion into my notebook of the other suggestions. I swear I will have such an elaborate scene when everyone finds out. I have so many ideas cramming my poor head.

**_tHe_****_ InSaNe OnE-_** WOW! I have not heard from you in a really long time. What have you been up to? Exams had me drained also and I almost had a mental breakdown. One of your suggestions sounded really good so I am winding it into some of the ideas that I have. Look forward to hearing from you again.

**_Cosmic Castaway-_** That idea has come from a lot of people. I know that I took a long time with the other chapters but this came out really quickly after the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**_Beling_****_-_** I like to draw it out until I let someone else find out about Aragorn. Are you kidding? I had to wait eight chapters also till someone found out. LOL. This one came out pretty quickly after the last chapter so I did good on that part. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**_Legalady_****_-_** Of course I remember you! One of my favorite reviewers! I missed you! I always liked being different; one of my favorite quotes: You laugh because I am different. I laugh because you are all the same. Heehee. The scene will be intense, it has to be. Your suggestion might come in handy a few chapters later in the story. I am tinker with everything I get. Hope to hear from you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Aragorn jabbed his heels into his horse's flanks and pulled back to make the horse rear and strike the air with her front hooves just as an arrow zinged past his head.

"Run! Go! Go!" he yelled as Legolas fired arrows into the patches of grass.

His mare's hooves dug into the ground immediately when all four hooves touched the ground and launched herself after Eldarion and Legolas. Reaching for an arrow, he notched it and fired at a soldier that had suddenly appeared. A horn blow from the direction of Minas Tirith told them that the city was under attack as their horses galloped towards the city. Gimli was striking people with his axe from atop Arod as Eldarion wielded Andruil at his side. Corsairs on horseback followed closely as Eldarion's horse led the group towards Minas Tirith. Eldarion sat taller in the saddle to see what was happening at the city. The Rammas Echor was breeched and the guard had pulled back to the city and locked down the entire city and all the tiers. There was no way back into the city and to try would mean certain capture. Eldarion's eyes narrowed as he turned his horse sharply to the left and motioned for the others to follow. His horse galloped onward strongly as Eldarion leaned low over the stallion's neck. Nearing as close as he dared to the city, he sat up tall in the saddle to be heard.

"Light the beacons! Call for Rohan!"

His horse swerved to the side suddenly to avoid a Corsair as Eldarion gripped the mane to steady himself. The wind tore fiercely at his clothes from the speed they traveled at. Once putting enough distance between them and their followers and the city, Eldarion slowed his mount and turned to face the direction they came from. Resting his free hand on his hip, Eldarion breathed deeply to calm his racing heart as he slouched in the saddle. The other three were behind him somewhere as he slowly sheathed his sword.

"Well, that was exciting," Legolas commented dryly as Eldarion pulled his horse around and started walking.

"Excuse me, my king, but your city lies in that direction," Aragorn called as he pointed in the other direction.

"I know, Lord Renatus."

"But-"

"I know, Lord Renatus, but I know my city better than you think you do. Follow me."

Aragorn raised an elegant eyebrow at his son's comment. He had the urge to take that boy over his knee and teach him about respect. 'Respect to an elf who he does not know is his father?' his mind questioned as he nudged his horse after Eldarion. He was no longer Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, King of Gondor; a man to be respected by all who met him. He was Renatus of Lorien, an elf with no history save that which he could not speak of. 'This is no longer your reign but your son's', a voice whispered in his ear.

"Of course, my king," Renatus murmured and glanced to Legolas.

Eldarion rode up a steep path as branches scratched at his face and snagged his clothing. Small, sharp stones littered the path, causing the horses to occasionally slip and stumble. Evening was coming as they wove up a winding trail and onto a rock plateau which was shielded by a large slab of mountain that blended in perfectly with the mountain wall. Pausing there, Legolas slipped off Arod and gently picked up one of Arod's hooves.

"The horses' feet are cut up from the stones. They will all be lame soon if we continue on this path," he said as Aragorn jumped off and checked his horse's hooves.

"I will have medicine for them soon, Lord Legolas. Have patience," Eldarion said as his eyes searched the stone wall.

"It is about six steps to your left, my king," Gimli said quietly as Legolas turned to look at the dwarf.

"Aye, thank you, Master Dwarf."

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked as Eldarion moved down the wall.

"Live free, die well," Eldarion commanded to the wall and stepped back.

Before any of the others could speak, there was a deep rumbling noise and a door outline appeared in the solid stone. The door slowly opened to reveal a dark passage into the mountain. Glancing to the others, Eldarion led his horse into the passage and motioned for the others to follow. Once they were all inside, Eldarion struck two flint stones together and ignited a torch. Reaching for the stone door, he pulled it closed and let it slide back into place on its own. The seams melted into the wall and it looked like a solid stone wall again.

"What is this place?" Aragorn asked as he looked around the small cavernous opening.

"A secret passageway I had the dwarves build for me. It is foolish to have only one way in and out of a large city," Eldarion answered as he knelt next to a stockpile of dried food and medicines.

"And you knew of this?" Legolas asked Gimli who nodded.

"King Eldarion asked me to choose mah most loyal fellow dwarves and swear them ta secrecy. We delved deep inta th' mountain an' widened it fur three horses wide. It took us two months of constant work ta finish it. We came in secret an' we left in secret," Gimli said as Eldarion handed the torch to Aragorn and leaned against his stallion to lift his hoof.

"How many people know of this?" Aragorn asked and accepted the jar of ointment from Eldarion.

"The dwarves and my family are the only ones still on these lands. Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir put the spell on the doors before they sailed. They used their father's books to cast it and left me the books before they left. And now you two know so I am swearing both of you to secrecy. I will not sacrifice my family's safety," Eldarion said and looked to both elves from his kneeling position.

"You have my word, my king," Aragorn said as he rested his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"And mine," Legolas echoed as he also bowed.

"And I thank you for it, my friends. Now we must hurry. Alcarohtarë can only tolerate my advisors for a few hours before going for her blades," Eldarion said and took the torch and his horse's reigns.

Holding the torch high, Eldarion led the way through the passage. Aragorn silently praised his son for his quick thinking and secrecy to have this passage dug. It would only take a little bit for him to tell them the truth. How easy it would be for him to let it slip. But he wouldn't; he already though that through. The argument had gone through his mind more times than he wished to know. Telling them would only give immediate relief and then the euphoria would fade and reality would set it. He would have to leave again and leave his family once again. Leave his family and friends to go back to the Valar and his resting place. 'Until I am released or death takes me,' he thought, reciting the Gondorian soldiers' oath. His eyes stared unblinking at the rear of Legolas' mount. How would Legolas handle it?

"We are almost there," Eldarion called and effectively caught Aragorn's attention.

He noted that they had steadily been going up an incline all the way and assumed that they were climbing up to the Citadel. Where would this passage come out at? Aragorn glanced to Legolas, noticing that the elf's natural glow had brightened significantly since they entered the passageway. Looking down at his own hand which glowed slightly, Aragorn slowly smirked and breathed deeply as he tensed his muscles. The glow brightened to almost outshine Legolas. Relaxing his muscles, the glow dimmed and this entertained Aragorn for several minutes going from bright to dim, bright to dim. He flinched when Legolas suddenly whirled around and glared at Aragorn.

"Stop that, Renatus! You are giving me a headache!"

Aragorn quickly dimmed his light and sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away," he said and heard Eldarion stop up ahead.

"Here is the door."

"Good, 'cause I'm about ta hurt our littl' lantern 'ere," Gimli mumbled as Aragorn whacked his arm.

"You elves are such comedians," Eldarion muttered and dropped his reins to walk up a heavy ramp.

Reaching through two boards, he pushed up another board as hay sprinkled onto him. Pressing his back against the doors, he listed with his legs and felt the door lift a bit.

"Everyone give me a hand," he said and shifted over to make room for everyone.

They all pressed their backs against the door and lifted at once. The door creaked open as they shoved the doors open all the way. Hay stuck to all of them as they stood in the hay room of the royal stables. Legolas brought their horses up the ramp and took them to their stalls as Aragorn and Eldarion closed the doors and spread out hay. Eldarion set a few hay bales halfway on the doors and in short time it looked like a hay room again.

"Alcarohtarë will be in the throne room directing the soldiers. I hope she had the beacons lit," Eldarion said and walked out of the stables.

"It will take Rohan three and a half days to get here. Depending on her size, the Gondor army may not be able to hold off the Corsairs. What then, my king?" Legolas asked as Eldarion stopped and looked to the golden haired elf.

"The army will hold them off because they must. They will not hand over the White City without a fight and a fight is what we shall give them."

Aragorn felt pride swell in him and almost choke him as he heard his son speak. This is the man that Aragorn hoped his son would become. Eldarion was becoming the King of Gondor and a ruler not to be trifled with. The young man strode through the upper parts of the city and up the steps to the highest courtyard where the White Tree of Gondor stood proudly. Citizens and soldiers gaped in amazement as their king tread past them and to the Citadel doors. Leaning his weight into the doors, Eldarion pushed both doors open and they struck the wall with a loud bang. All conversations and arguments ceased when the king burst through the doors and stopped to look at everyone. Alcarohtarë stood at the head of the table with a scowl on her face which quickly disappeared when she saw her brother.

"Eldarion!" she cried and rounded the table to tightly hug her brother.

"I am all right, sister. Did you order the beacons lit?" he asked and glanced to the advisors.

"Yes, they are lit. All of the reserve soldiers from all the tiers are being equipped with weapons. The Corsairs have not launched another attack yet. I believe they are waiting until the dead of night," she said as Eldarion walked to the front of the large table.

He looked over all the reports that were spread out on the table and glanced up to look at Alcarohtarë.

"How close are they to the outer wall?" he asked and looked to an advisor.

"Just out of range of arrows but too close for catapults. If they have not attacked with serious intentions by tomorrow morning then they may be attempting to starve us into submission."

"We will have to engage them head on in battle," Eldarion murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lure them into a trap and ambush them," Aragorn said and Eldarion turned to look at him.

"Where?"

"The streets of the first tier. All the roads are a bottleneck and if we can lure them into the street we have the advantage if we place soldiers atop the buildings."

"If we funnel all of them in we can demand their surrender or attack. Box them in from all sides," Eldarion said as he slowly nodded.

"We would need something good to entice them to enter the city," Legolas said as Eldarion nodded.

"Me."

"What?" Aragorn asked quickly, looking to Eldarion.

"What better bait than the king himself. I will ride out with a small army of soldiers. Lead them to believe we were outnumbered and start backing into the city. Once they are in the city, we spring the trap."

"I am not comfortable with this, my king. There are too may variables that can go grossly wrong," Aragorn said as he shook his head.

"Who else would be able to lure the Corsairs as easily then I? The soldiers and I will slip through the second tier's gates and have the gates close behind us. We would be out of harm's way by the time the Gondor soldiers made their move," Eldarion planned out loud as his hand ran through his thick hair.

"It is a good plan, my king," one of the advisors added.

Stepping forward, Aragorn grabbed Eldarion's arm and pulled the king to him.

"My king, this plan is foolhardy. The Corsairs could do something that we did not plan for; they may not go for the bait. There are other options available to us that we can explore," he whispered into the king's ear so the advisors could not hear.

"What other options are there, Renatus? I am open to other suggestions."

Aragorn's mind raced as he scrambled for another solution. It was a good plan but far too risky. Sadly, he could think of nothing else viable.

"My father used the same strategy to attack a horde of orcs. He lured them all into a mountainous pass where other Rangers attacked from above with arrows. No one was killed or injured," Eldarion said under his breath to the elf.

"The kingdom was not at risk during that campaign! Aragorn did not have the duties and responsibilities that you now have."

Eldarion lifted his head and locked gazes with the elf. Aragorn could see the raw determination and intelligence strongly in his son's eyes. And the unwillingness to yield.

"It is because of my duties and responsibilities that I must do this. Responsibility to my kingdom, people, family and myself. To prove to myself that I am as good of a king and a man as my father was."

"You do not have to prove it to anyone for your father is already proud of you. You are a great king and a great man; the people know this and love you," Aragorn said passionately, pleading for his son to see the truth in his words.

"How can the people believe in something that I do not believe in?" Eldarion asked softly before brushing off Aragorn's hand.

Eldarion stepped away from Aragorn and turned to Legolas and Gimli.

"Am I to assume that you ride with me?"

"Of course, my king," Legolas replied as he bowed.

"Good, we execute tomorrow afternoon. Have the men position on top of the buildings and behind the second tier gates at morning. Evacuate the first two tiers of all citizens," Eldarion ordered the advisors as he walked out of the throne room.

Legolas glanced to Renatus before following the king and soon the room was empty except for Aragorn and Alcarohtarë. Aragorn pressed his face into his hands as the elf maiden slowly walked up to his side. Her hand gently touched Aragorn's arm and he lifted his head to look to her. Seeing her worried expression, Aragorn gently pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Worry not, Alcarohtarë. I will not allow anything to happen to him," Aragorn soothed softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, ada. You always protected us," she murmured and tightened her grip on her father.

"I did my best," he responded and softly sighed.

Alcarohtarë pulled back and wiped her moist eyes. Smiling weakly, she slowly walked from the throne room with a straight back.

Aragorn turned and looked up to the throne where he had sat for so long. So many years ruling a kingdom with his queen at his side; his lovely queen. He slowly walked up to the throne and knelt on the steps before the high throne of Gondor. Leaving forward, he rested his head on the edge of the seat and released a shuddered breath. So many lives resting on his son's decisions; his son that was about to put his life in danger.

(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn slowly walked across the high courtyard towards the blond haired elf that stood by the wall. His gaze scanned over the Pelennor Fields where the Corsairs were camped. Silently walking up to the elf, Aragorn stood beside his old friend and clasped his hands behind his back. It was early morning; an hour before dawn. The sky was just starting to brighten towards the east where only elven eyes could see.

"Gimli and I are the only two remaining from the Fellowship and the war. Gandalf sailed with Elrond, Frodo and others. Merry and Pippin have passed as Eomer has."

"And Aragorn," he added and glanced over to Legolas.

"Yes, and Aragorn. I never though it would hurt as badly as it did when he ceased to draw breathe. For a time, Gimli worried that I would fade from my grief. It helped whenever Eldarion asked for my advice; I can see so much of Aragorn in him, and Arwen. He is so much like his father though. It was painfully obvious earlier today in the throne room."

"He is also as reckless as Aragorn," Aragorn muttered, mentally rolling his eyes.

Legolas dryly chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. He remember how reckless Aragorn use to be before he became king. He was still reckless even after Aragorn became king but it was not as bad. But he enjoyed riding with Aragorn into anything that the man asked him to.

"Eldarion also has Aragorn's intelligence so that must be his saving grace. Ability to think his way out of anything," Legolas commented with a smile.

"It must be."

"What are your thoughts concerning the plan this afternoon?" Aragorn asked as he turned to face Legolas.

"Any good plan can fail, no matter how well thought out. This plan can go wrong or it can go smoothly. I can not foresee the future," he responded quietly as his gaze turned to the mountains.

"Do not play games with me, Legolas. I want to know the truth of what you think, not a mysterious and cryptic elf answer. I have heard enough of those in my life," Aragorn snapped as the other elf turned towards him.

"Alright, Renatus; the truth is, I do not trust you. I still believe you to be a spy of some sorts; perhaps for the Corsairs or someone else, I do not know. You have proven yourself to protect and care for Eldarion and the Princess but there is something else. You have a separate agenda and I will kill you if you dare harm King Eldarion. Do not mistake that."

"I would never do anything to harm him! I want to save this kingdom, not destroy it. Destroying it or seeing it fall would destroy me. Trust me when I say that I have this kingdom's best interest in mind."

"Until you tell me all the truth that I want to know, I will not trust you. I see something behind your eyes that has me intrigued and I do not know if it is for good or bad," Legolas snapped as Aragorn sighed and dropped his gaze.

"I hope that time comes soon," Aragorn murmured and turned away from his old friend's confused expression.

He walked slowly back to the Citadel to don his weapons. Today there would be a battle; and the morn dawned red.

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Okay so it took me a bit over a week to get this new chapter out to you. But here it is, a brand new chapter for everyone to read. I hope everyone really enjoys this chapter and I just realized that this story is coming close to almost being finished. I have maybe five chapters left; I am not sure how much I can pull out to end it nicely. But we shall see what happens. So review for me, please.

**_Linuvial_****_ Greenleaf- _**I also love it when you are random. It is just so much fun. Gah, I can not wait until you get to come down here. I am so excited to finally get to meet you. That entire day I am going to be on pins and needles in class, so eager to get out of there and meet up with you. My dreams have been screwed up. I told you of the one that I had with the glass building, horses, diving off the cliff and into the ocean. Yeah, my mind is warped just a bit. That is the weirdest I have had in quite a while.

**_Sielge_****_-_** Thank you very much for the compliment. Yes, our Renatus is very aware of his surroundings; probably a throw back from being a Ranger and then an elf. Like sensory overload or something. It was the only reason that I could come up with that sounded viable. Gah, I am such a horrible writer if that is all that I could come up with. And a Happy New Year to you too…a bit late.

**_Elysia_****_ of Corellia-_** See, now you can not rag on my ass for being so late when I got that chapter out relatively quickly. And look, this one is out in reasonable time also.

I am taking votes still on how Legolas and Eldarion discover who Renatus really is but I think that I have the entire scene already planned out in my mind. The idea came to me while driving about 80mph down the freeway on my way back home from working over New Year's weekend and the idea just hit me. So I scribbled it down (in really sloppy handwriting) on an envelope and I ran it past my beta reader and she was blown away with the idea. Honestly, I wanted something different other than one of them getting injured and then the other healing. Oh there will be that, but it will not be the way that they find out.

I had to decide whether to have 'Dan and 'Ro remain in ME or have them sail and I decided that sailing would eliminate some potential problems. As in why did I not have them in the story? But I think that the next person in line for the throne after Eldarion would probably be his oldest sister, aka Alcarohtarë. But that is another topic for another day.

Oh if only Legolas knew how close he was to discovering the truth (slaps forehead with Elysia). He is so going to slap himself when he realizes who Renatus really is. Only I can make a male elf this stupid in a story which he is usually very intelligent. I really should make him more intelligent. But not yet; I am having far too much fun.

**_Wolf Jade-_** I thought that was a very cute scene when I wrote it. Always have to throw in a few humorous scenes to break up all the seriousness. Yes, you spelled her name correctly. Legolas does need some sense knocked into him but he is male…and I just realized that you could be a guy in which I am sorry for the small insult. Love ya, Heehee.

**_Neoinean_****_-_** No, it does not look very good but they made it out okay. No fear.

**_XxgemxX_****_-_** A small cliffie; not the worse that I have ever written. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Later!

**_Randa_****_-Chan-_** I know you reviewed every chapter or close to it but I am too lazy and it is too late to read through all of them right now and reply to them. But I am doing the one for Chapter Nine. I am glad that you are enjoying this story so much. This story has taken so many twists and turns but it has been fun so far. Well, I am finishing this the following morning and I reread the reviews for all the chapters and you really should have gone to bed. This is someone speaking with experience. I am notorious for staying up late reading or working on my next chapter…like this chapter.

**_Viviana_****_-_** Legolas just can not help being stupid. Really! It is like a medical condition in this story for him. Well, he will eventually get smarter towards the end of this chapter. I hope anyway. Enjoy!

**_KeshieShimmer_****_-_** You know it always worries me when I see a review from a new person. I have this fear that the person is going to flame me; I really do not know where this fear comes from. But you like the story! LOL. It is 1:50 in the morning so sorry if I am a little…random. Thank you so much for the compliment; I also love to hear stuff like that from readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Horsiegurl_****_-_** I speak two languages: English and bad English. Heehee. Anyway. I am glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one also. I work so hard to be sure that the chapter is enjoyable and everyone likes it. I hope my beta reader would tell me if it sucked; I know I have written some scenes where it sucked but usually I catch it and work on it.

**_Firniswin_****_-_** Hope this was quick enough for you. I tried to hurry with this chapter and it was flowing pretty smoothly except for a little rough spot I hit but I eased through it. Thank you so much for the compliment; I always worry that I skim over things and make the story seem rushed when I really do not mean to. Hope you enjoy!

**_Elitenschwein_****_-_** It was a small cliffie, nothing very bad; or at least I could have written far worse if the mood struck me. Everyone seems to have loved that scene between Legolas and Alcarohtarë; I thought it was very cute when I wrote it. I normally do not like OC women either because they usually are very poorly written but I think I did do a good job with Alcarohtarë. She is independent but also has that sensitive side and she does not allow anyone to bullshit her. Who knows, I might write another story and she appears in it; it could happen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Elvendancer_****_-_** I did get some sleep last night after staying up late working on this chapter. I went to bed at about two o'clock in the morning but I slept until about eleven in the afternoon. But cousins are so much fun! Over Christmas break I dog sat/house sat for my boss while his girlfriend and her were on vacation and I have decided that a) I am a cat person and b) I am not having kids any time soon. Kids and dogs are just too alike; yeah, so I may not have any kids any time soon or ever. Enjoy the chapter!

**_Elven Kitten-_** Thank you for the inspiration! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**_Hiei-Rulez_****_-_** Yeah, when I die I want to come back as an elf. That would be so cool! Or come back as a horse. Or cat maybe. Well Aragorn has really good reasons to not tell his friends. They would have to go through the same pain and heartache when he left again and he does not want to subject them to that. There are pros and cons to both sides of it.

**_Grumpy-_** Yes, now run; and they did run. Enjoy the next chapter.

**_Dha_****_-Gal-_** You are late again. Where have you been lately, dearie? I miss you. The chicken fingers from T.G.I.Fridays are really good. They are good from Ruby Tuesdays also. I have a friend that works for T.G.I.Fridays and she says that Ruby Tuesdays copies them all the time. I just nod my head and agree with her; it is better not to argue with her.

**_Cosmic Castaway-_** Legolas is having a lot of gut instincts but he does not really know where they are coming from and he does not know whether to follow them or not. I have had moments like that when my gut is telling me really strongly to do something but I have no idea why.

**_Beling_****_-_** Thank you so much for the compliment. I really like this story also! I think it will be one of my better ones. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_AleezaChocolat_****_-_** Aw shucks, you are really making me blush over here with your compliments. I am very glad that you are enjoying the chapter so much. Some stories that I am addicted too I do the same thing; sometimes check a few times a day. Alcarohtarë is a very unique OC in a very good way. I like her better than any other OC that I have written; well maybe I like Sauros and bit better than her but Sauros came first. Where the other sisters are I really do not know. I did not want to bring them into the story because I worried that I would get lost with all the sisters and other characters. If I have too many characters than I really can not keep track and screw everyone up and it makes my story really confused. So, the other sisters are…visiting Elfwine in Rohan. Does that work? Heehee.


	11. Chapter 11

Aragorn sat astride his mare and glanced over his shoulder to where Legolas and Eldairon spoke quietly. The soldiers were in place down on the first and second tier and another group of soldiers waited near them to accompany the king out of the city. The rest of the small group of soldiers would wait behind the gates for when the Corsairs would be trapped.

Aragorn tightened the strap of the quiver strapped to his body and rotated his shoulders. Eldarion was garbed in loose fitting soldier clothes but bared the White Tree of Gondor upon his chest. Andruil hung at his hip and his hand was constantly resting on the pommel as he talked to Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn glanced up to the sky and narrowed his eyes at a hawk that soared overhead. The Valar had not spoken to him lately in his sleep and he was torn between what to do. He knew something would probably go wrong; it would be inevitable. He just didn't know what.

Several of Eldarion's advisors stood near him speaking quietly among themselves as Aragorn's eyes trailed over all of them. Most were dressed in battle gear and would stay with the reserve of soldiers if they were needed. Some were captains in the army so they stayed with their soldiers more towards the front lines with their king. Aragorn's eyes sought out Dervarin and found him speaking with another soldier. The young man had easily slipped onto Aragorn's bad side along with a few other people. 'Annoying little upstart' he thought as Eldarion mounted his horse.

"We ride!" he yelled and everyone mounted their horses.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli flanked Eldarion as they rode down the street with soldiers behind them on horseback. They could hear the sounds of the Corsair army before they reached the first tier. Glancing up to the top of the buildings, Aragorn could see the soldiers ready with bows and large bundles of arrows. Sighing, he hoped that they had enough and their aim was good. Eldarion signaled for them to open the doors and he rode through them and stopped to wait for all the soldiers to come through. Aragorn's eyes slowly moved over the line of Corsairs that faced them. Turning in his saddle, Eldarion looked up the street to see Alcarohtarë standing tall with her bow tightly gripped in her hand. Her quiver full of arrows peaked over her shoulder and she was dressed as a warrioress and the commander. She was the commander under her brother and when he was out of the city, she was in charge. Their father's leadership had been passed onto all his children and they used it as an art. She nodded slightly to him before he turned back to face the Corsairs. He trusted his sister and knew she would do whatever it took to keep their kingdom safe.

Eldarion motioned for the army to move forward as he watched for any signs that the Corsairs would launch an attack. When they got closer, Eldarion saw that the back line of Corsairs were ready with arrows.

"Arrows!" he yelled, just as the bows came up and the arrows were released.

Everyone brought up their shields to block the arrows as the Corsairs charged. A few men fell from the arrows as Eldarion cast aside his shield and withdrew Andruil from its sheath. The two armies clashed amid a mix of war cries. Gimli was soon off Arod to battle with his axe as Legolas used his bow as long as possible. Aragorn stayed near Eldarion and watched his son's back as he fought the Corsairs. Forty minutes into the battle, Eldarion whistled sharply to signal everyone to retreat to the city. They slowly moved and pretended to weaken as the soldiers moved back to the city. Aragorn whipped his hair out of his eyes and looked around the battle field. He yelled for the soldiers to fall back as he blocked a blow from a Corsair and stabbed the human. He was in the last group of soldiers to reenter the city and knew something was wrong immediately upon stepping over the threshold. Legolas ran towards him as Aragorn reached for the other elf.

"What is wrong?"

"The gates are closed to the second tier. There is a battle on the other side of the gate. It must be the work of the mole," Legolas said and ran on.

Aragorn's mind froze for a moment before he looked around to all the soldiers.

"Everyone into the buildings and ready their bows! Fire at will upon any Corsairs! When the buildings are too filled, hide in the alley ways! We shall fight them in our own streets!" Aragorn yelled and motioned for the soldiers to part.

He ran up the street, looking for Eldarion but only saw soldiers. Reaching out, he grabbed a soldier's arm and stopped the man.

"Where is Eldarion?" he asked loudly.

When he saw the confusion on the soldier's face, he changed the question.

"Where is the king?"

The soldier pointed towards the main gates into the city. Swearing loudly, Aragorn sprinted back down the street and past the hidden soldiers. Rounding the corner and running into the courtyard, he came across a battle between Gondorian soldiers and Corsarian soldiers. He saw Eldarion, Legolas and Gimli in the middle of the fray. Several soldiers were trying to close the main doors but it looked like the mechanism that would normally make it easier was broken and they had to close it by hand. Eldarion was among several soldiers leaning their weight into the heavy doors trying to close them. Wielding one of his hunting knives, Aragorn ran through the fray ducking and dodging swords to reach the doors. Just before reaching the doors, he watched as Eldarion was thrown back from an arrow that struck him in the right shoulder and threw him to the ground. Aragorn reached the door and leaned against it as it slowly closed a bit more.

"Order a retreat!" he directed Eldarion as the young man shook his head to clear the stars and press a hand to the wound.

"No, we can-"

"Do it!" Aragorn growled as his eyes flashed angrily.

Eldarion stared at him for a moment before yelling for a retreat. Gimli escorted Eldarion up the street as Aragorn, Legolas and a few others stayed behind to buy as much time as they could. Bodies littered the ground as they held the door shut against the pressing Corsair army.

"On my count…we all let go and run," Aragorn panted as he looked to all of them.

"I believe I was wrong in…thinking you were a…spy," Legolas grunted as he glanced to Aragorn.

"It must be hard to admit…you were wrong."

"Let us not speak…of it."

"Fine by me. Two, one, run!" Aragorn yelled and pushed away from the door.

The heavy doors swung open as the Corsairs rushed in and after the retreating figures. Rounding the corner, Aragorn came face to face with arrows from the Gondor army as he slid to a stop. He dove to the ground with everyone else as the Corsairs rounded the corner at a run. The first few rows of Corsairs fell from the arrows as Aragorn rolled onto his back and avoided falling bodies. Standing, he pulled out his second hunting knife and faced the advancing Corsairs. Legolas stood by his side ready with his own knives to meet the humans head on. Arrows rained from overhead as Aragorn parried a blow and lashed out with his knives. The Corsairs started to retreat as the sun started to set and everyone gave chase. Reaching the large doors leading out of the city, Aragorn looked out and felt like sobbing in relief. Charging across the fields was the Rohirrim, some two thousand strong. Gondor soldiers surged past him to attack the Corsairs from behind as the Rohan riders attacked from the front.

Aragorn leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. He saw feet suddenly appear next to him and he turned his head to look at Legolas. The elf was bleeding from a cut above his left eye and the blood trickled down the side of his face but other than that he was unharmed. Aragorn had multiple bruises and scrapes but no injuries oozing blood. Legolas rested a hand on his shoulder before Aragorn slowly straightened up. A few soldiers were lighting the lanterns along the street to cast light upon the streets. Aragorn and Legolas bowed as King Elfwine rode up and slipped off his horse.

"King Elfwine, your timing is perfect," Legolas said and grasped the fellow warrior's forearms.

"Lord Legolas, a long time it has been. We were already on our way to visit when we saw the beacons."

"It is lucky for us you were. King Eldarion is inside the city somewhere with Gimli."

Aragorn was silent as they moved into the city and he hurried past them to get to the gates. He found Eldarion at the gates looking for a way to bypass the gates. Someone had removed the arrow and hastily bound the wound but blood still trickled from under the cloth. Aragorn looked up to the imposing wall and gates before looking to the sides of the street.

"Legolas! Come!" he called and quickly ran up to the roof of the building closest to the wall.

Standing on the edge of the roof, Aragorn looked over the distance to the wall from the roof. Legolas was soon standing next to him also looking at the distance.

"Think we can make it?" he glanced over to look at Aragorn.

"If we help each other."

Legolas laced his fingers together as Aragorn moved back several feet. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn sprinted across the roof and stepped into Legolas' grasp. He felt himself be propelled through the cool night air as he eyed his landing. His feet landed lightly atop the wall as he reached out to steady himself. Turning back to Legolas, he watched as the elf sprinted across the roof and leapt towards the wall. Reaching out, Aragorn grabbed Legolas' outstretched hand and pulled him atop the wall. Getting down on the other side was easier as they leaped down to the ground amid dead bodies.

"Valar," Legolas breathed softly as he took in the mixture of Corsair and Gondor soldiers.

"Help me with this," Aragorn called as he struggled to lift the beam from across the heavy doors.

The two of them pressed their shoulders under the beam and slowly lifted before dropping the beam to the ground. Leaving the soldiers to push open the doors, Legolas and Aragorn searched through the bodies for any still living. Night was falling quickly and storm clouds rumbled loudly above. Legolas knelt beside a soldier that still took breath as the human grasped the elf's tunic.

"It was…Dervarin and another…they took the princess," he gasped in pain as Legolas looked around for Eldarion.

Eldarion and Gimli hurried over as Legolas told them what the soldier had said. Aragorn stood a few feet away but he heard everything that the soldier had said. Darkness descended over his eyes as anger and hatred filled his senses. Clenching his fists he walked to Eldarion and stood by his side.

"They are probably still in the city, my king. Send soldiers to guard all secret passages and start a search party. Legolas, Gimli, stay with Eldairon. Dervarin will try and get to him and use Alcarohtarë as leverage," Aragorn said as rain started to fall heavily.

He turned and started to walk deeper into the city.

"Renatus! Where are you going?" Legolas called as Aragorn continued to walk.

"To find my daughter and kill the bastards who dare hurt my family," he muttered and broke into a jog.

Aragorn searched for the trail but the rain had succeeded to wash it all away. Scaling up a building, he crouched on the edge and looked across the city. The rain still fell heavily as Aragorn leapt from building to building. Moving up to the next tier, he stopped for a moment before carefully sniffing at the air. As well as the scent of rain was the faint scent of blood. Earlier he had heard faint sounds of a battle but thunder and rain had masked the sounds.

Following the scent as it got stronger, he dropped to the street and held his hunting knives ready. Rounding a corner slowly, he glanced at the dead bodies and looked for anyone he recognized. Seeing ebony hair and a fair figure amid the bodies, Aragorn dropped to his knees and gently rolled the body. Alcarohtarë cried out softly as Aragorn pressed his hands over the wounds to slow the bleeding. The woman's eyes fluttered before opening slowly and looking to the elf above her.

"Ada," she murmured as Aragorn moved a hand to shield her eyes from the rain.

"Yes, I am here, my daughter," Aragorn soothed softly and looked to the wound.

It was a simple stab wound but it was deep. He pressed the corner of Alcarohtarë's cloak to the wound and softly soothed his daughter. Sparkling tears trailed from her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"I am sorry, daddy," she murmured suddenly to catch Aragorn's attention.

"Sorry for what, baby?"

"I tried; I tried so…hard to fight them to…make you proud of me…I tried so hard for you," she whimpered and cried out in pain.

"Oh, baby, I am already so proud of you. You are a beautiful, courageous, young woman that any father would be proud of," he soothed and gently caressed her bloody cheek.

"I love you, Ada…I love you and…I love Nana and I love…Eldarion," she murmured and gasped as her eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"He had him…Dervarin has Eldarion…and Legolas. They came across…us. Gimli is somewhere…he tried to stop them…but there were too many," she whispered as Aragorn heard footsteps running towards his direction.

He yelled for help and turned back to Alcarohtarë. The wound had stopped leaking blood and her pulse was strong and steady. He had no worries about the wound. Gondor soldiers rounded the corner as Aragorn frantically waved them over.

"Rest, my daughter, I will find your brother and that errant Mirkwood elf. I will find you again in the healing ward," Aragorn said softly and kissed Alcarohtarë's forehead.

He quickly informed the soldiers of the wound and everything else they needed to know. Doing that, he stood and pushed back his wet hair before running off into the night. Something seemed to be leading him as he climbed up to the rooftops once again. His elven eyes pierced the shadows as he ran and he soon heard heavy footsteps and harsh breathing of several men. Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he looked down from a roof and saw a small cluster of corsair soldiers pushing along two captives. Growling slightly, he slowly crept along the roofs before dropping silently to the ground. He could feel the power of the Valar flowing through his body and knew this was the time to end it. A flash of lightning temporarily blinded the humans and Aragorn took that opportunity to sprint across the small street and slit the throat of one of the soldiers. By the time everyone's eyes had adjusted, Aragorn was once again hidden in the shadows and a corpse was on the ground.

"Who is there?" Dervarin called above the pounding rain.

Another lightning flash provided cover for Aragorn to kill two more soldiers. There were only three soldiers left as well as Dervarin and another well dressed figure that gripped Legolas' upper arm. One of the soldiers started to run and a knife was hurled through the rain with deadly accuracy to bury in the human's back. After the next flash of lightning, the knife was gone from the body and another soldier was dead. Dervarin spun in a circle, looking for the attacker but only saw the products in the form of dead bodies.

Legolas also watched for the attacker but even his elven eyes could not follow the path. The pain from his dislocated shoulder was making it hard to concentrate but he knew that he should remain still. Looking to Eldarion, Legolas shook his head slightly to say not to move. He gasped though when the remaining soldier kicked Eldarion in the back of the knees and sent him to his knees. His sword was placed under the king's neck to tilt it up slightly too hopefully save himself from death. At the next lightning flash, Eldarion felt a slight tremor go through the blade and looked up to Legolas' shocked eyes. Something fell beside Eldarion and the blade disappeared as he looked to his side. A muted cry escaped his lips when he saw the decapitated head lying in a small puddle of rain water with shock frozen on the face.

"Dervarin," a soft voice taunted from the shadows.

The torches along the street suddenly burst into flames and illuminated Renatus crouching in a window. His gray eyes glinted dangerously as he gazed at Dervarin and his accomplice with an unblinking gaze. His eyes flitted over Legolas and Eldarion to check that they were not harmed to badly before his gaze locked onto Dervarin again.

"You have been a bad servant of your king, Dervarin. And now you must pay," Aragorn commented and narrowed his eyes at the man.

(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)

Well, here is the second to last chapter of this story. Sadly I have to say that this story is coming to an end. I do have the final chapter all done and am just waiting to post this one and then about a week later I will put up the final one and put in readers' responses. So, I apologize for taking long with this one. Well, it was not that long but anyway. Review for me and I will put up the final chapter soon.

**Linuvial Greenleaf-** I am glad that your brother liked the snake scene. I still can not believe that I actually wrote that. I was in a severely warped mood when I typed that out on my laptop. Hope you liked Chapter Twelve.

**Eve West-** Thank you very much for the compliment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the revelation scene. I thought it sounded really good when I scribbled the plot down.

**Beling- **That scene with the light was actually a rewrite I had to do because the first thing I wrote would have led up to Aragorn having to reveal himself and I did not want that there so I had to delete some stuff and come up with something else. So I did the light thing which I thought was just hilarious. That is what I would be doing.

I was going more for Legolas is shocked and it takes him a while to come to terms with everything. That and he realizes that Aragorn is there for only a short time and he did not to waste that time yelling at his friend. The next chapter probably needs a tissue warning; this chapter needs a small one. You are seriously making me blush over here. Enjoy!

**Wolf Jade-** Well, I never would have guessed. Would you take 'Spades' as a male or female? I would take it as male but that is me. Well, I am glad that your bf enjoyed the chapter/story. I can not believe that this story is almost finished. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Dha-Gal-** I still want to hear the story about chicken fingers. Sounds like a good story that is told over a few beers. Heehee. Beware of the chicken fingers!

**Sielge-** Thank you for the compliment! Enjoy!

**tHe InSaNe OnE-** I did not disregard your review. You reviewed Chapter Eight and that was the last I heard from you until Chapter Ten. If you did review for a chapter then I would put it in the reviewer responses. But oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Hiei-Rulez-** I will have to remember that quote. I really like it; I am a horse fanatic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Deana-** Wow, you sat down and read all ten chapters? I admire you. My arse would be hurting so bad by the end of that. Heehee.

**Neoinean-** Surprisingly, neither of them got gravely wounded; just a little scraped. I had to decide what I wanted the twins to do; if I should have them there or have them gone. I had to make a decision.

**Nietta-** You are really making me blush over here. I can not handle compliments about my writing very good. Linuvial compliments me all the time and I just can not handle it that well. Not sure why but oh well.

**Grumpy-** Enjoy!

**Elvendancer-** Well, I would like it to be a bit more fun. But I am only twenty-one; I am still a kid myself at heart. My kitty is taking over the house; she sleeps with my Mum during the week because it is so cold outside. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Viviana-** Heehee, those two just can not compromise with each other.

**Elven Kitten-** Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be even better.

**Horsiegurl-** HE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT! Cheers for everyone! Heehee.

**KeshieShimmer-** Well thank you very much for the compliment. I am glad that you enjoyed that chapter so much. That moment probably would have been one of those 'suspicions' that he had. I very rarely do that on the highway but that idea slammed into me and I just could not let it rumble around my head and possibly lose it.

**Aleeza-** I thought that part was amusing when I thought of it. I would be playing with the glow a lot but that is me and I just find elves all around amusing.


	12. Chapter 12

"Have I really now?" he replied and hurled a dagger at Aragorn.

Twisting his upper body, Aragorn avoided the dagger but caught Dervarin as he tackled the elf. The two of them tumbled into the house, knocking over chairs and overturning tables. Aragorn grabbed the human's tunic and planted his feet in Dervarin's stomach and launched him over his head. Jumping to his feet, Aragorn avoided the swinging piece of wood from the chair. Blocking a blow with his arm brace, Aragorn slammed his fist into Dervarin's face as thunder rumbled above. Stumbling back, Dervarin bumped into a table and knocked over a low burning candle that the family must have left. Hitting the floor, the candle immediately ignited the dry kindling of hay. Aragorn jumped forward away from the sudden heat and yelped when Dervarin slammed the piece of wood into his lower back. The fire was quickly consuming the house despite the rain as Aragorn blocked the blow raining down on him. Blocking a few blows, Aragorn returned a few hits before Dervarin slammed his head against Aragorn's and shoved him into the main support column. The strained wood broke and the house started to creak and groan as pieces of burning wood started to fall. Dervarin dove out the window just as a large chunk of burning timber fell to block that exit. Aragorn was trapped as he coughed harshly against the smoke that was filling his lungs. Blood trickled from countless wounds as the fire scorched his clothes.

"Take flight and end this," a voice echoed in his mind and all his pain faded away.

Looking up to the collapsing ceiling, Aragorn crossed his arms above his head and jumped straight up. The wood exploded outward as he was engulfed by the night air above the city. Spreading his arms wide, he fell back to the ground and landed lightly on the ground and into a crouch as burning wood fell around him. The burning building was behind him as he slowly rose and looked to Dervarin. His clothes were steaming but not burnt and his skin was still porcelain white.

"The Valar is neither pleased nor amused, Dervarin," Aragorn growled as a dangerous calm came over him.

Aragorn slowly advanced upon Dervarin with silent steps as the human backed away. Trembling in fear, Dervarin grabbed the only weapon he had and raised it high. Andruil shimmered in the firelight for a moment before he brought it down towards Aragorn's head. Instead of moving away, Aragorn reached up and caught the sharp blade with one bare hand.

"Andruil would never harm its first master," Aragorn growled and shoved Dervarin away with his other hand.

The human flew across the street and struck the wall hard before sliding down into a heap. Aragorn wrapped his hand over the handle of the sword and slowly swung the weapon around him. Looking at his old sword for a moment, Aragorn turned his gaze to Dervarin and slowly approached the human.

"You will be charged with several acts of treason against the royal throne, attempted murder on two members of the royal family, and a whole slew of many other things I have just only started to conjure up."

"Wh-Who are you?"

Aragorn stopped and stood over the broken man as he looked down at Dervarin.

"I am the former King of Gondor, Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, reincarnated as Renatus and you are under arrest."

Aragorn slammed the hilt of the sword against Dervarin's head to instantly sending him into unconsciousness. Aragorn looked over to the last man standing over Eldarion and Legolas. For a moment they stared at each other before the man passed out in a dead faint. It was silent except for the rain and burning building as Legolas and Eldarion stared at the standing elf. Aragorn blinked rapidly and stumbled back a few steps before collapsing to his knees. Andruil rested across his thighs and he watched as rain water slid down the polished steel. Gripping the handle, he slowly stood and walked to where Legolas and Eldarion still knelt. Aragorn's gaze slowly rose to meet the two that watched him in utter confusion. Reaching them, he slowly knelt and reached for Eldarion's shoulder wound. Healing was the only thing he knew would still be there, it was his support.

"It will need to be flushed and stitched to allow it to heal properly. The scar will be minimal," he said and rebound the shoulder.

"Renatus?" Legolas asked shocked as Aragorn gently cut their bonds.

"If you wish to still call me that."

"Is it true? What you say?" Eldarion asked softly as Aragorn gently probed Legolas' shoulder.

"Yes," Aragorn replied before sighing.

Moving to where Legolas could see him, Aragorn waited for Legolas' eyes to focus on him.

"Mellonin, Legolas, I need to set your shoulder and bind it. The dislocation tore some tendons so it will hurt for a few days but it should heal well," he said softly as Legolas slowly nodded.

Aragorn carefully lifted the limp arm and draped it over his shoulder. Pressing his inside hand to the elf's collarbone and holding the shoulder with his other hand, Aragorn jerked his hands quickly and heard the bone pop back into place. Legolas jerked and muffled his cry as the burning pain exploded from his shoulder. Legolas slumped against Aragorn as he carefully lowered the arm and slipped it into a rough sling.

"How?" he murmured softly as Aragorn glanced to Eldarion.

"It happened to Gandalf and Glorfindel; why not me?" he replied and glanced to the smoldering building.

The rain had extinguished the flames and now there was only smoke. Hearing soldiers nearby, Aragorn whistled sharply and turned back to the other two.

"Come, let us get out of the rain," he said quietly and helped them to their feet.

Aragorn quickly told the soldiers what to do before escorting Eldarion and Legolas to the healing ward. Waving away the healers except for the master healer, Aragorn worked on Eldarion and let the master healer tend to Legolas. He could feel Eldarion watching him as he paused next to Alcarohtarë's bed to gaze upon her sleeping face.

"She knows?"

"Yes; she sensed the true me when she called me back from the arrow wound. I implored her to keep my secret until the best time," he said and gently unwrapped the bandage covering the wound.

"I can not believe it is really you," Eldarion whispered as Aragorn helped him to remove his tunic and under-tunic.

Aragorn chose to say nothing as he mixed together several liquids. Soaking a cloth, he pressed it hard to the wound and forced the liquid in. Ignoring his son's sharp hiss, Aragorn cleaned the wound before instructing Eldarion to lay back. He poured the remainder of the liquid into the wound and quickly followed with cool water. Reaching for a dry cloth, he patted the area dry before stitching the small wound and spreading a thin layer of paste over it. Bandaging the wound, he helped Eldarion sit up and slip on a clean tunic.

"How is Lord Legolas, Master Healer?" Aragorn asked as he cleaned his hands.

"Some tendons are torn but it is minimal. He should be able to use the arm in a week provided he does not pull an arrow or strain it."

Aragorn nodded and gave Eldarion a mild sleeping draught and helped his son to a bed next to his sister. Waiting until his son was asleep; Aragorn dismissed the healer and slowly approached Legolas. The elf had only said a few words since his enlightenment of Renatus' true identity and it worried Aragorn. Legolas was staring at Gimli's sleeping form where the dwarf lay with a stab wound to the thigh. Legolas' arm was bound to his torso and Aragorn could smell the sweet ointment that the healer had rubbed on to increase blood flow to the area.

"Would you like to get some air, Legolas?" he offered and nodded towards the glass doors that led out to the balcony.

He grabbed a blanket and followed Legolas to the balcony where the air was still cool from the earlier rain. Gently draping the blanket over the elf's shoulders, Aragorn sat on the thick stone railing and crossed his legs in front of him. Resting his forearms on his knees, he gazed out across the city and waited for Legolas to speak.

"I had my suspicions but I kept them to myself," Legolas said and Aragorn turned to look at him. "I actually thought you were a spy from the Corsairs."

"I admit that I never gave you any reason to trust me. I had hoped that I could complete my task and leave without the truth being revealed. I did not want to inflict that sort of pain again when I had to leave," Aragorn replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have to leave?"

"You know I must, Legolas. My time is over in this world and I am on borrowed time as it is," Aragorn replied softly as Legolas nodded.

"Your son is becoming you. Sometimes it pains me to be around him and around this place. There are so many memories that I hold dear."

Aragorn nodded and dropped his gaze to the stone balcony. He knew well enough that this was his last night in Minas Tirith before the Valar called him back. To spend it with his loved ones, that was what he wanted. He swung his legs off the balcony and stood to walk to the doorway and lean against the frame. His gaze moved between Eldarion and Alcarohtarë as he crossed his arms across his chest. Legolas moved to stand by his shoulder and Aragorn turned his head just enough to look at the elf.

"You are being called back."

Aragorn nodded as he held the other elf's gaze.

"What is it like? On the other side?" Legolas asked softly as Aragorn turned his gaze back to his children.

"Silent…lonely, very lonely. No adventures like we use to have; no love, just emptiness," Aragorn murmured and sighed.

"We had some good times together, you and I," Legolas whispered and Aragorn chuckled.

"Aye, that we did."

"All of them that I treasure."

"As do I, mellonin. As do I," Aragorn replied and quietly stepped into the room.

Walking to Alcarohtarë's bed, Aragorn knelt and gently brushed away a strand of ebony hair. Cupping her cheek, his thumb gently brushed over her cheek bone and she gently nuzzled his hand and sighed.

"My radiant warrior,' he whispered and watched as her eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

"Ada?"

"Yes, my daughter, it is I. You need to know that I must be going. You will not see me again."

"But why? Why can you not stay a few more days?" she whispered as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.

"Oh, my child, please do not cry. I wish I could stay with you forever but I can not. Remember that I will always love you and I am always proud of you. And whenever you miss me, just look up to the stars and I will be there smiling down on you."

Aragorn leaned forward and gently kissed away Alcarohtarë's tears as he stroked her hair and started to hum. Aragorn softly sang a lullaby he once sang to put the children to sleep as Alcarohtarë slowly slipped into sleep.

Silently standing, Aragorn moved to Eldarion's beside and gently woke his son up. Eldarion blinked sleepily at the elf as his memories slowly came back.

"Father?"

"Aye, Eldarion. I wanted to tell you that I am leaving," Aragorn said softly.

"You can not leave now, I just got you back."

"Oh, my son, this would never have been permanent no matter how much I wished it with all the stars in the sky. It is your time to be on the throne and be king, no longer mine. My time is over and now I must leave. Take care of your sister and remember that I love you so very much," Aragorn said and watched as his son's eyelids droop.

"Sleep," he whispered and pulled the blanket up over his son.

Rising to his feet, Aragorn walked to where Legolas stood with tears in his eyes. The two old friends looked at each other for a moment before Aragorn grabbed Legolas into a tight hug. Legolas' good arm wrapped tightly around him before slowly parting.

"In the morning, tell them again that I love them and will always be there for them. And…whenever you see Elrond and the twins again, tell them I love them all and I am staying out of trouble," Aragorn said and squeezed Legolas' good shoulder.

"I will, mellonin."

"You were always such a good friend, Legolas. There were many times I did not know what to do without you. You were always my ally and confidant through the worst of times."

"It worked both ways, my brother," Legolas replied and Aragorn lowered his arm.

Aragorn turned and started to leave the room but stopped in the doorway. Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder to Legolas and smiled sadly.

"Live free, die well, Legolas."

"Live free, die well, Strider."

The next moment he was gone and Legolas allowed a tear to fall gracefully to the ground.

(I)(I)(I)(I)

Aragorn rode all night and pushed the horse to her limit as he rode towards Lorien. The Valar knew what his intent was and they lent him their strength as he rode on. The Golden Woods rose up before him from the shadows of the night as he slowed his horse and stopped at the forest's edge. Slipping off the mare, he stroked her neck and spoke softly before taking all her tack off and sending her away. He would no longer need her services. This was his last stop.

The trees greeted him and rejoiced that the elves had returned to the forest. Something pushed him deeper into the forest and he found himself moving towards Cerin Amroth. The sky was just brightening as the sun came closer to peaking over the horizon. The trees were in full bloom and the flowers gently brushed his cheek as he pushed them aside. He emerged into a clearing at the base of a hill and looked up the slope to see a figure reclining on the grass. His heart told him who it was and he didn't need to announce himself.

(I)(I)(I)(I)

Arwen sensed another elf nearing her and vaguely thought it might have been Legolas. He was the only elf that still walked these lands. She lifted her head and looked at the approaching figure. A silver haired elf walked towards her with gray eyes that seemed very familiar. The sun chose that moment to peak over the horizon and the sunlight shone over the strange elf and everything sparkled. A gasp escaped her lips as the elven figure slowly morphed another figure. A person that was painfully familiar but that she loved more than anything. Dark brown hair and dark Ranger clothing garbed this figure. She must have been close to death if she was hallucinating her husband.

"Estel?" she whispered, wishing the hallucination was real.

"My beloved," Aragorn murmured as he lowered himself to Arwen's side.

"Is it really you? Does my mind stray before my body?"

"No, a'maelamin (my beloved), it is I. My heart desired to see you one last time so we could both fade together. I lived with you by my side, I ruled with you by my side, and I will die with you by my side so we may travel to Mandos Halls together; side by side," he murmured and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, my Estel. How I have longed to see and hear you one last time? How my heart aches for your love, your touch, your smile?" she whispered as her fingertips danced across his parted lips.

"You will always have me, Arwen. Till death and beyond, I will always love you," he whispered and laid his head by hers.

The sun rose higher and shone on the two lovers in all its beauty. Two souls rose amid the beams and danced together before rising higher in the sky and disappearing. The first king and queen of the Kingdom of Men faded from the world and faded together.

**(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)(I)**

Am I the only one that is about to cry? Seriously, I had a wad of tissues by my laptop while typing this out and every time I reread it I get teary-eyed. Well, here is the end of this story. I wish there was a way that I could somehow do a sequel but I really can not. I mean, I can not have Aragorn come back as Renatus every time there is a problem. That and I do not think that the Valar would lend out an elf body to Aragorn again seeing how much damage he did to the other one. This story was a really good ride. I had a blast writing it even though it did give me a headache a few times. Well, I have two stories still in the works that I hope to start posting soon but I have no estimate about when it might be up. But, please, review for me and hopefully it will urge me to write faster and post the two new stories or at least one of them.

**Linuvial Greenleaf-** Yeah, elf Aragorn is freakin hot. He really is yummy. I get teary-eyed every time I reread the chapter and laugh when I read your comments. Thank you for beta reading, mellonin, it meant more to me than anything. I hope the other two stories will stand up to my usual standards and everyone likes them. Have to start writing more on them. Later.

**Firniswin-** Viola! They found out who Renatus is! Sorry if the chapter was kind of abrupt but I really had not idea how to handle it the day after. I figured it worked out better this way. I wish I could keep Aragorn around as Renatus but I really can not and really should not. It is already enough of an AU. Hope you enjoy!

**Deana-** Yeah, laptops are a god-send. I will migrate all around my house some days with the laptop in my hands and just surf all day. So much fun. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and story.

**Snow-Glory- **I like lurkers; I use to be a big lurker. Linuvial Greenleaf use to be a huge lurker. In fact, that is how she and I first met. She did not want to review on line so she sent me an email and we just started talking and a beautiful friendship blossomed. Beautiful but a bit twisted friendship. Oh well, heehee. See, everyone found out.

**Beling2-** Yup, one more chapter; I know, it is so sad. I love this story. I thought it was better to have him leave quickly because I really did not know how to deal with the day after or how to write it. I was worried that if I did try, then it would really fail in my hopes and I really did not want that. And possibly disappoint any readers.

**Sielge-** It is the end, sadly. I love this story; it was so unique and different from all the other stories out there. But oh well, onto bigger and better stories.

**Wolf Jade-** Aragorn said it so softly that Legolas did not hear it while he was walking away so that is why. I really like the final fight scene; I thought it was kick ass when I was writing it. Spades is neutral; I think that was why I chose it.

**ThE iNsAnE oNe-** Okay, then, I can understand it being fault. It usually is anyway. I have to admit that the review is a bit disjointed but that is probably because it keeps cutting things out of your review. It is okay, I forgive you; even though you have not updated Two Men and a Thorn Bush in forever. I really like that story. Well, anyway, enjoy!

**Hiei-Rulez-** Yeah, a pissed off Aragorn is fun. Especially when he is a pissed off Father. Well, he kind of told them. In a sense.

**Horsiegurl-** He found out! Everyone found out! Enjoy!

**Dha-Gal-** Are you really working on the update or that a fictitious idea? Or fictitious hope? Heehee, a pop tart on the computer? Oh, my father would kick my ass if I did that to the computer or laptop. And the chocolate melts all into the computer…(shudders). Enjoy!

**Elven Kitten-** It is sad that this is the last chapter but all good things must come to an end. Oh well.

**Elvendancer-** I am so glad that you could envision everything that I wrote. I always worry that it makes no sense when I write it and readers are just thinking: "What in the hell is she trying to write?" And you lecture me for staying up late? I have actually been pretty good about to going to bed at a reasonable hour. Well, if midnight is a reasonable hour because that is about the time that I get home from work. But then I stay up to about one talking to my roomie about what happened that day and who all I got pissed off at me. So much fun.

**Zola-** You are seriously making me blush over here. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


End file.
